The Tides Change Once More
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: The Avatar isn't the only one reincarnated. See how Naruto takes Republic City by storm with the newest Avatar Korra. NarutoxKorra. Done until Season Two comes out. The First Naruto/Korra crossover! AU.
1. Book Air: First Meeting

Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.

**0**

"Lieutenant." Said a nameless metalbending officer.

"Yeah?" asked the voice of a teenager.

The teen was a handsome youth. Spiky shoulder length sun-kiss blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing his face, along with a pair of emerald green eyes and a lightly tanned skin. The young man was dressed in the standard metalbender uniform.

The young lieutenant was in the middle of writing out some paperwork when he was interrupted.

"The culprit to the property damage incident has been brought in and is currently being interrogated by Chief Beifong."

"I see." Hummed the teen, "Description?" he asked

"Female, Water tribe, roughly around your age I would say Lieutenant." The officer said

"Identity?" the young Lieutenant pressed.

"No idea sir."

"Rumors?" the teen asked with a smile.

The officer covered his mouth and leaned forward, "Some of the guys are saying she's the Avatar, but that's just through the grapevine sir." The officer then returned to his standing position, awaiting further orders.

"The Avatar huh? The Chief is going to have a field day if it really is her." The teen muttered as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"I'll go in and see what's happening. Return to your duties officer." The teen said as he stood up and head to the interrogation rooms.

"But sir, your paperwork?"

The teen turned around, walked backwards and gave a shrug, "It'll be here when I get back." He said with a smile.

The teen walked down the hall and opened the interrogation door and saw both his Chief Officer and a pretty water tribe girl talking.

"Fine then, I want to talk to whoever is in charge." The water tribe girl said.

"You're talking to her Lady Avatar, this is Chief Beifong." The teen said

Both turned to see the boy.

"Lieutenant Naruto, what are you doing here during my interrogation?" the Chief asked in a hard tone.

"Wait, Beifong? As in Lin Beifong? Your Toph's daughter!" the Avatar exclaimed in happiness.

"What of it?" Lin said in an uncaring way, "And again, Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto gave her a neutral expression, "I had some paperwork that needed your signature Chief." He said

"Wait wait wait, back on topic! Why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." the Avatar girl stated.

"That's ancient history and it's got dittile squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilantly justice like you own the place. Lt. Naruto you knew I was in the middle of interrogating someone."

The Lt. shrugged, "I admit that I knew, but I was curious to see the new Avatar."

"We'll discuss this later Lieutenant." The Chief said with finality.

Naruto nodded, "Understood Ma'am."

A window opened, "Chief, councilman Tenzin is here." Said a nameless officer.

Lin sighed, "Let him in." she said in a dull tone and rose from her seat.

Naruto turned to see Tenzin walk in.

"Tenzin…sorry I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." The Avatar said

Tenzin took a deep breath and turned to Lin and smiled, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual and Naruto, excellent to you see my boy."

Naruto nodded and gave a small smile, "Tenzin, always a pleasure."

"Cut the garbage Tenzin, why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin asked aggressively.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the south pole immediately, where she will stay put." He responded

"But!" The Avatar tried to argue but was cut off by Tenzin.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." He said

Lin looked at Korra and then back to Tenzin, she sighed and released Korra's cuffs through metalbending, "Fine, but get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin, Naruto. Let's go Korra."

"I'll escort you out Councilman Tenzin." Naruto said

Lin said nothing about it and gave Korra the 'I'm watching you' hand sign and Korra returned it.

Naruto just gave a light chuckle to this.

As they walked through the hallway out of the station Tenzin spoke, "You don't need to escort us Naruto, I know the way."

Naruto placed his hand over his heart, "I'm hurt Uncle Tenzin, can't I at least spent time with my godfather?"

"Godfather?" Korra questioned the relationship between her Airbending master and the handsome Lt.

'Wait…Handsome?' Korra thought with a small blush.

"Korra let me introduce Lieutenant Naruto Beifong, Lin's son." Tenzin said

"Wait, the Chief's son?" she asked, 'How in the world did a hard-ass like her have a kid?' she thought

"You're probably thinking how did such a hard-ass have a kid, right?" Naruto asked with a knowing grin.

Korra looked shocked, "How did you know?"

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted in indignity.

Korra laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

Naruto shrugged, "Easy Uncle Tenzin, she just met Mom at work so it's understandably really. But she is a good person."

"So why are you escorting us Naruto?" Tenzin asked

"I wanted the meet the water princess here of course." The teen said.

"Water princess?" Korra muttered

"I like to give nicknames out to my friends."

"I don't even know you though?" she answered as she crossed her arms.

Naruto took her hand and gave it a light peck, "A pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra, I'm Naruto Beifong."

Korra quickly took her hand back and fought down a blush, which she failed miserably at.

"Always the charmer." Tenzin muttered

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked

"We?" Tenzin said with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto nodded, "I said I would escort you and I would like to get to know my new friend better."

"Don't you have to return to your duties Naruto?" the elder questioned tiredly.

"I already punched out for the day, so mom can't complain." He said with his usual grin that reminded Tenzin of his grandmother.

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home." Korra pleaded

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." He said

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra argued

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said with anger as his face turned red.

Naruto laughed and Tenzin turned to glare at the blonde, but his head was turned and was whistling innocently.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of wack. I understand now why you needed to stay, but it needs me too." Korra said

Tenzin struggled with coming up with an argument with Korra's words, but was tongue tied.

"Is this your polar bear dog miss?" asked an officer who was being licked by said polar bear dog.

**0 Republic City docks 0**

Naruto watched as Korra started to head towards the White Lotus members so she could return the South Pole. Personally he wanted to get to know the girl a bit more…stupid Tenzin.

Suddenly two air gliders landed next to Korra and Tenzin's three children, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo ran to the young Avatar.

"Korra!" they each shouted

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" asked Ikki excitedly.

Korra knelt down and placed a hand on both Jinora and Ikki's shoulders, "No, I'm sorry Ikki, I have to go home now."

"Aw." Said Ikki

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he walked up to them.

"Naruto!" they said in happiness.

"Are you going to try and keep Korra here? You always said how it would be awesome to meet her?" Ikki asked in hope.

"Sorry Ikki, it's not my call, but I can say it was great to meet her." He said as he flashed the water tribe girl a smile.

Korra returned it and walked to the ship ready to take her home.

"Wait." Tenzin said as he stepped forward, "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he has passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy." Tenzin said as he placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "You may stay and train airbending here with me, 'Korra gasped' Republic City needs its Avatar once again." He finished

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra cheered

The kids cheered also and she hugged them all together.

Naruto walked up to Tenzin and grinned, "You are such a big softly."

"Be quiet Naruto." Tenzin said plainly.

"I'll try and keep her out of trouble. But I can see why grandma wanted to travel with Aang, she knew it was going to be an adventure and I know it's going to be the same for Korra here." Naruto said smiling.

Tenzin groaned at that.

**0 The next day at Republic City town hall 0**

Naruto stood in uniform next to his mother as Korra stood on the podium as she started her speech.

Korra cleared her throat, "Hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar."

The crowd cheered.

"Does this mean you're moving into Republic City?" asked a reporter

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief or Lieutenant Beifong and the police?"

"Um, yes, I am defiantly here to stay, but honestly I don't exactly have a plan yet. See I'm still in training, but look… all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and…I believe we can make his dream a reality." Korra said sincerely, "I look forward to serving you. I'm so happy to be here! Thank you Republic City!"

"Alright, that's all the questions the Avatar can answer for today." Tenzin said as he rushed Korra off the stage.

Lin started to head back to the station and turned to Naruto, "Naruto? Are you returning to the station?" She asked

He shook his head, "No, I best watch over my new friend, seeing that she's still new and all to the city." He said with a grin.

Lin sighed and rubbed her temple, why must her son be so much like her mother when she was a child, "Very well keep an eye on her…professionally of course." She said with a small smile getting a raise out of the boy.

Naruto blushed, "Mom!"

Lin laughed and walked away.

"Now she gets a sense of humor." He muttered with a twitching eye as he followed Korra and Tenzin.

**0 The next day at Airbender Island 0**

"And in the final round the buzzerwasps won with a decisive knockout." Korra said excitedly as she read the paper, "What do you say we go to the arena tonight and catch a few pro-bending matches?" she asked excitedly.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin argued

"Come on Tenzin, I've been dreaming to see a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away." Korra said as she pointed at the arena across the lake.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island." He said

"Is that why your keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" she asked as she pointed to the WL sentries guarding the dining hall.

"Yes, in order to learn airbending, I believe you require a calm and quiet environment free from any distractions." Tenzin lectured

"Alright, you're the master." Korra said reluctantly.

"Eh, those matches are overrated if you ask me." the voice of Naruto said.

Korra turned around and saw Naruto at a nearby table.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

Naruto was out of his uniform and he was wearing a green tank top, black shorts along with a pair of green wrist and ankle protectors. What really caught Korra's eye was the black bracelet on his left bicep.

"I stayed the night." He replied like it was nothing as he ate a piece of bread.

"Wouldn't your mother worry?" she joked

"Ouch, mama jokes already? Your mudslinging water princess and you should know that when it comes to mudslinging an earthbenders got no equal." he said grinning.

"Yea, well I think the Avatar beats that argument." She shot back.

"Master Airbending then you can play the Avatar card." He replied smoothly.

Korra winced at that, "Ok you got me on that one. But that will be the only one you get." She said as she pointed at him.

"And my witty charm wins again." He said grinning at her.

'Stupid pretty boy.' She thought

"Don't you have work?" questioned Tenzin with worry as his godson would have to feel his mother's wrath. Which could be very frightening he noted.

"I'm already doing it."

Tenzin sighed, "She assigned you to watch Korra, didn't she?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." The blonde said as he took a bite of bread.

"So you're basically spying on me?" Korra asked with suspicion.

"Not really water princess. I'm killing two birds with one stone. I get to hang out with my newest friend and can keep an eye on you from doing something that could backlash on Tenzin, mom, or both." Naruto answered as he looked into her eyes.

**0 Air Temple training ground 0**

"So so, what do you think of Korra, Naruto huh huh huh?" Ikki asked excitedly as they waited for Tenzin and Korra.

Naruto hmmed as he threw Meelo into the air and the young Airbender landed on his shoulders with airbending, "Well, she's definitely headstrong, adventurous, a bit naïve to how Republic City works-"

"Why's that?" Ikki asked interrupting him.

"Her grand entrance into the City." He simple stated and the three airbenders in the area nodded.

"Any way, she's definitely the eager type too. But I think that's cool, oh and she's got an awesome ponytail." He said nodding.

"Yeah! Korra and Naruto are going to get married!" Ikki shouted

"What?" he said in surprise.

"You always said that you like girls with ponytails and both of you are super strong benders and and and Korra could stay longer if you do and I could be the flower girl!" she continued excitedly.

"Ikki calm down." Jinora said

Ikki just grinned impishly at her older sister, "Why? Are you upset that Naruto and Korra are gonna get married because-" Ikki was stopped short as Jinora covered her mouth.

"Not another word." Jinora hissed quietly.

Ikki nodded and her sister let her go.

"Don't mind her Naruto, she's weird like that." Jinora said with a smile.

"Yes, yes she is. But in a good way." Naruto smiling at the two.

They saw Korra in an Airbender uniform and Tenzin entering the training ground.

"Korra's gonna airbend, Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked as she looked at the large training device.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspects of airbending. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked his oldest child.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and to make to the other side without touching them." Jinora said as she gave a textbook answer.

"Seems easy enough." Korra said confidently.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki added

Tenzin stepped forward and released an air blast and the gates started to spin.

Tenzin took out a leaf, "The key is to be like the leaf." He said as he sent the leaf through the device, "Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin finished.

Jinora wove through the gates with easy as Tenzin added commentary.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice."

Jinora exited the gates on the other side and sent an air blast to get the gates to rotate again.

"Let's do this!" Korra said with determination.

'Why do I feel the need to get the first-aid kit.' Naruto thought

They watched as Korra tried to go through the gates as she bounced off each one and was flown out the entrance.

Korra got up again to try for a second time.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora said

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki said

"Be the leaf!" Meelo said

"I'll go get the first-aid kit." Naruto commented

Tenzin nodded, "Thank you Naruto." As he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**0 Later that night 0**

"Airbend." Korra said as she shot her hands forward at a picture of Lin Beifong.

"What is wrong with me? Airbend!" she continued

She growled and shot a fireball at the paper.

"Something you're not telling me water princess?"

Korra turned to see Naruto eating an apple.

"Hey Naruto." Korra said awkwardly knowing that she just used his mother's picture as target practice.

"Don't let what happened today get you down water princess. It's just day one." He said as he threw her another apple he was carrying.

Korra caught it and took a bite, "Thanks, but I feel like I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender you know."

"That's what I first thought when I tried the gates when I was younger."

"Wait, you tried that the gates? But you're not an Airbender." She stated

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't learn from other styles of bending. It was a good learning experience."

"So basically, even though you're not an Airbender, you can go through the gates." She said with a pout since she was supposed to be an Airbender and she couldn't do it.

"Yep. Took about a 2 months though, since I had to get out of my earthbending mentality." He said with a grimace.

"So how does that help me?" she asked curiously.

"Simple, if I, one of the best earthbenders can do an airbending training exercise, then you as the Avatar can do it too. Just give it some time." He said reassuringly.

"Cocky aren't you?" she asked smiling.

"When you've learned from the greatest earthbender of all time and the creator of metalbending, you can say things like that." He said grinning.

"So Toph taught you?" she asked excitedly.

"When I was little. She even taught me how to feel the vibrations in the earth."

"That has to be awesome!"

"It does help when interrogating someone." He responded with a grin.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what's with the bracelet?" Korra asked

Naruto looked at his left bicep, "Oh. Have you heard the space earth story?"

Korra smiled, "Yeah, master Katara said how a flaming rock fell from the sky when they were in fire nation territory and how her brother Sokka forged a sword out of it."

"Yep, but he saved a small piece and gave it to my grandma and she gave it to me before she passed." Naruto solemnly.

Korra looked at his face and could see the hurt, so she decided to stir the conversation away from that subject till she heard some static.

The two then heard the radio chatter in the distance talking about pro-bending.

Naturally Korra decided to listen in and Naruto followed her.

The two were sitting on the roof as Naruto laid down and Korra excitedly listened to the radio.

And just as it was getting to the best part…the radio was unplugged.

"Korra, Naruto, come down here please." Tenzin said holding the radio cable.

Korra jumped down and entered the booth. While Naruto just slide off the roof and landed on a soft pile of earth and walked in too.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra complained

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin said with authority.

"But it's their radio." She said as she pointed to the White Lotus guards, "And technically you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one." Korra argued

"Ah, loopholes. Gotta love em." Naruto commented and the WL guards laughed a bit.

"You…you know what I meant. Anyway should you be in bed, that goes for you too Naruto." He said as he used his airbending to flip his cape.

**0 The next day 0**

Naruto was in his Southern Praying Mantis stance with his eyes closed.

He turned to his left and shot out three earth columns and then followed with making branches of earth sticking out of them.

He reversed the motion and made an earth line to his right at a tree and then levitated several small rocks and tried to compress them.

He then proceeds to firing the compressed rocks at another tree and ripped holes into it.

"Damn, still to slow in compressing." He muttered as he wiped his brow with a towel. He had been practicing for three hours straight.

"Wow that was cool." Said the voice of Korra.

He turned to see her still airbending clothes, sipping what seemed to be a glass of lychee juice.

"Hey water princess, how are you doing?" he said while panting.

"Meditation sucks." She said plainly.

"It is relaxing though." He countered as he fixed the terrain of his training area with earthbending.

"You sound like Tenzin. So what are you doing?" she asked

"Eh, just practice. I'm trying to compress large rocks quicker." He said

Korra finished her drink and started to help fixing the area with her earthbending, "Why?"

Naruto grinned, "Watch." He said as he brought up a medium size rock, compressed it in about 7 seconds and punched it sending the fragments of the rock forward and pelting into a tree.

"Whoa." She said in awe.

"I call it a scatter shot. It's much more powerful than using an earth gloves individual tiles for firing." He said

"That does seem useful." Korra admitted and may try it some time.

"Yep and that's why I want to get the timing down quicker." He said

"Well I'm going to head off to bed. See ya in the morning Naruto. And try not to work to hard!" She said

Naruto looked around and saw it was already dusk.

"Man time flies." He muttered and headed to his room.

**0 Later that night 0**

Naruto watched as Korra snuck out of the temple and headed to the pro-bending arena.

Naruto sighed, "I need a boat."

**0 At the arena 0**

Naruto was walking around looking for Korra when he heard her in the contestant booth.

"…think you can so me a few tricks?" Korra said

"Absolutely." Said one of the two boys in the booth with her.

"Right now? Come on Bolin." Said the other boy.

"Just ignore him. Yeah, I could so you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending. But we'll figure it out." The boy named Bolin said.

"Won't be a problem, I'm actually an earthbender." Korra responded

"I'm sorry. No no, I didn't mean to assume. Its that, since just figuring with your water tribe getup that you were a water tribe gal." Bolin said

"No your right, I'm a waterbender and a firebender." Korra said confidently.

"Hmm, I'm very confused right now." Bolin said

Naruto just laughed in his mind as he listened in.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." The other boy said.

"Both are true." Korra said with a nod.

"Do you know what else is true?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

Korra whirled around and 'eeped', "Naruto…hey, how's it going?" she asked awkwardly.

"Fine, just fine. Had to sneak around and take a boat to get here and find you." Naruto said with a smile and it wasn't his usual one.

"Um, Korra, who is this?" Bolin asked with confusion.

"This is my friend Naruto." Korra answered

"I'm also her glorified babysitter." Naruto said plainly

"Naruto, I'm really really sorry, it's just you know. I wanted to see a match, really badly." Korra said trying to salvage the situation with her friend.

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Korra, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you, not confine you. Next time you want to go somewhere, tell me."

Korra's eye went wide at this, "Seriously?" she asked in hope.

"Yeah, just tell me, so I can come with you, ok?" he asked

Korra run up and hugged him, "Yes, yes, yes! Naruto you're the best!" she cheered

"Alright water princess, hope you can keep up with your new friend and his tips." Naruto said as she let him go.

"Come on." Korra said in excitement as she grasped Bolin's hand and ran to the training room.

**0 Training area 0**

Naruto was sitting off to the side with Bolin's brother Mako.

"Didn't think they would stick someone like you with a babysitting job." Said the firebender.

"And who is 'someone like me'?" Naruto questioned

"Lieutenant Naruto Beifong, Republic City's golden boy and poster boy of the police department." Mako answered as both he and Naruto watch Korra and Bolin practice.

"True I am those things, but I'm also Korra's friend. Personally I find it to be a vacation to watch over her. It was either this or catching wannabe thugs and writing paperwork all day." Naruto said with a shudder.

"Heh, funny. I thought since you're the Chief's son you got some of the better cases?" Mako questioned with interest.

Naruto glared at him, "I don't ask for special treatment. I work my ass off like any other officer to get where I am today. If I do end up running the police department then I'm going to earn it by going from the bottom up." Naruto said with determination.

Mako just stared at him for a moment and spoke up to Korra, "Not bad." He said in a dull tone as he complimented her strike.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" she asked Bolin.

"What? I said not bad." Mako said

"Don't worry water princess. I think Mako here is just a man of few words." Naruto said

Mako gave him a grin, "Someone understands me. I'm gonna turn in. It was nice to meet you Avatar Korra, Lieutenant Naruto." He said as he walked to his room.

"Yeah, it's been a real pleasure." Korra said sarcastically.

"See you upstairs bro." Mako said as he walked out the room.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked with interest.

"Yep. In the attic, but it's nothing fancy. But we have some great views. So back to bending, why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Bolin asked

"I got an idea. Hey Naruto, why don't you try?" Korra asked

"I'm not really a pro-bending earthbender. I'm more of a full blown combat one." Naruto stated

But Korra wouldn't have any of that and dragged him over.

"Try." She said/ordered and Naruto sighed.

Naruto entered the stance he saw Korra using earlier and bounced on the balls of his feet.

He unleashed a two hit combo like Korra did and followed up with a spin kick to send another disk into the net and finished off with another two hit combo and did it all this in rapid succession.

"Like that?" he asked innocently.

Both Korra's and Bolin's mouths went wide.

"You've…done this before, haven't you?" Korra asked plainly.

"It seemed interesting when I was a kid so I tried it out." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Okay…awe inspiring moment over. Now it's Korra's turn." Bolin said trying to make heads or tails of what he just saw, it was like a blur.

**0 Next day at the arena 0**

Naruto and Korra were walking to Mako and Bolin's booth when Naruto spoke up, "I heard you destroy the gates today? Want to talk about it?" he asked

"Not really." Korra said gruffly.

"You know you're not the only one to destroy them, right?" Naruto said

Korra stopped mid-step and turned to him, "You destroyed them too?" she asked in shock since Naruto didn't seem the type to do that.

Naruto shrugged, "When I was young and I destroy about two or three. Nowhere near your number, but I know it can be frustrating to do it." Naruto said in sympathy.

Korra nodded and they entered the booth.

They saw Mako and Bolin looking somewhat down.

"We didn't miss your match, did we? You guys look like you lost already." Korra said

"We might as well have." Bolin said

"Hasook's a no good, no show." Mako said in irritation.

"You got two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified." The referee said as he stuck his head through the door.

"Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings." Mako said somberly.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the other three players in the room. He didn't want his new friends to loss without even a fight.

"Nah, the rules say that you can only compete on one team." Bolin said in sadness.

"Well then, how bout me? I'm a top notch water bender if I do say so myself." Korra stated

"But…you're the Avatar, isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked in confusion.

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending." Korra added

"She does make a good point." Naruto added

"No way! I'd rather forfeit, then look like a fool out there." Mako said aggressively.

"Hey." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra said as she too narrowed her eyes at the firebender.

"Times up! You in or out?" asked the referee

"We're in!" Korra said

"We are?" asked Mako

"Yes!" Bolin said as he pumped his fists.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Mako argued

Naruto snorted, "Sorry Mako, but once she gets an idea in her head, she does it." He said as he patted the firebender on the shoulder.

"What he said." Korra said as she got into uniform.

"This girl is crazy." Mako said plainly.

"Normal is overrated anyway." Naruto told him.

Naruto watched from the booth as Korra tried and failed to help the Fire Ferrets.

Then she performed earthbending, leaving the crowd speechless.

Naruto suddenly felt a chill go up his spine. How...ominous.

Korra apparently was allowed to continue as long as she only did waterbending.

The opposing team focused on Korra till she hit the drink.

Naruto stared down and remembered that ominous feeling and saw Tenzin standing over Korra.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." The blonde muttered.

Round three started and Mako and Bolin were cornered by one member of the other team as the remaining members focused on Korra.

Naruto walked up to Tenzin as he watched the match.

"Great evening for a match right?" he asked the bald man.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "You were suppose to keep an eye on her."

"And I am. You can't keep her locked up Uncle Tenzin; you're doing what my great grandparents did to grandma Toph. She needs to see the world not hid away from it." Naruto said as a smile graced his face watching Korra.

Tenzin turned to see Korra rotating around the attacks aimed for her just like an airbender would, "How about that." He muttered

"Told you." Naruto said as he lightly punched him in the arm.

Tenzin rubbed his arm as the two continued to watch the opposing team run out of gas and the Fire Ferrets capitalized on this and won the match.

"WOHOO!" Tenzin cheered, then clear his throat and promptly left.

"Hee, that's Korra for you. Always making things interesting." Naruto said as he watched Tenzin leave.

**0 Later at Air temple island 0**

Naruto and Korra were laying against Naga the polar bear dog watching the stars.

"So you joined the team right?" he asked her

"Yep."

"And you apologized to Tenzin?"

"Yep."

"And you promise to buy me lunch for an entire week?" he added

"Yep. Hey wait, don't add things like that in when you're asking questions!" Korra said as she got up and looked over on the other side of Naga.

"Still too naïve at times water princess. But I think this will be good for you." He commented

"Yeah. Hey Naruto?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not telling Tenzin when I was sneaking out." she said sincerely.

Naruto shrugged, "It would have been boring if I told him and we wouldn't have made new friends."

"Still thanks."

"Anytime water princess." Naruto said

"I'll keep that in mind earth prince." Korra said

**0**

**That's right! I did that, there is no other Legend of Korra x Naruto crossover. So I will say FIRST!**

**I was bored a little and I always wanted to do an Avatar x Naruto story so why not try the new one.**

**R&R, No Flames (Bad Firebenders!), and Peace Off!**


	2. Book Air: Revelation

Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.

**0**

**Thanks for the positive feedback everyone. I'm going to keep this fic updated to the rate of the episodes.**

**0 Air Temple Island 0**

It was early morning.

Naruto was in his usual garb drinking some tea and reading some papers from the station next to Tenzin as he too drank his morning tea.

Naruto's face wasn't carrying his usual smile or grin as he read the papers.

Tenzin saw this and spoke up, "Is there a problem Naruto?" he asked with concern.

"Equalists." Naruto stated

Tenzin frowned hearing this and set down his tea, "What has happened?" he said in a no nonsense attitude.

Naruto sighed, "Their up to something and its going to happen soon. I've looked into it as many times as I could but…" the blonde trailed off.

"But what?" Tenzin asked with tension.

"I just don't see how Amon is going to do it! Unless he's planning genocide for benders, I just don't see how he is going to fight something that is genetic **(1)**! That's what's frustrating me!" Naruto said with a growl.

Tenzin stared at the boy. He knew that Naruto had done some undercover work to find out what Amon and his men have been up to, but sadly he had found little to nothing and could look no more since he was almost caught when his identity was discovered. But it was due to this that a mole was found in the police department.

"How much time do you think we have till they start whatever it is their planning?" the airbending master questioned.

"Minimal, a day to a few days tops." Naruto said as he threw the papers on the table and drank his tea in one gulp, "And I'm in more of a position to go with the former due to my knowledge of Amon."

"How do think Korra will fit into this?" Tenzin questioned further.

"Korra is a big player in this game. When she arrived the Equalists movements increased to twice as much as before. So my theory is Korra will be playing a role soon and it probably won't be good." Naruto said as he looked serious towards Tenzin.

"This is troubling news Naruto. I will discuss this with the council later today. In the meantime, keep your eyes peeled." Tenzin said

Naruto nodded, "You don't need to tell me."

Suddenly a White Lotus sentry interrupted the two, "Excuse me Mr. Beifong, there is a package for you." He said as he handed the blonde a medium size box that had holes in it. From what the earthbender could tell, something was moving inside.

He heard a familiar yip and smiled brightly, "Ha, bet he was too much for mom to handle without me around." Naruto said as he took the box.

Tenzin started to sweat, "Naruto…is that what I think it is? And if so please let me leave the room first before you open it." You could hear the small bit of panic in his voice.

Naruto said nothing as he opened the box and an orange blur flew out of it.

It was an orange fox. It was about the same size of a fire ferret, if not a little bigger.

The fox was resting on Naruto's shoulder and the blonde cooed at it, "Hey Kurama, how's my favorite sneaky fox doing?" he asked as he scratched the fox behind the ear.

"Yip." Kurama answered

"Thought so. Mom sent you here to keep an eye on me huh?" Naruto asked

"Yip."

Naruto huffed, "She should know I can take care of myself."

The fox smacked him in the back of his head with his tail and snickered.

"Ow, you little fur ball! You are so lucky you're a good tracker or I would skin you." The blonde shouted.

Naruto looked towards Tenzin and he was far across on the other side of the dining hall.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "What's your deal Tenzin? You look like Korra just fire bombed the entire temple."

Tenzin was sweating profusely as he stared at the fox. For some reason, anytime he was alone with that monster it attacked him and when Naruto or anyone else came in, it played all innocent. It was evil and that was all Tenzin needed to know to stay away from that little demon. He had lost many a good pair of underwear to it.

"Morning." Said the dull voice of Korra as she walked into the dining hall while rubbing her eyes and released a yawn.

"Hey water princess, ready for practice today?" Naruto asked as he could see, Korra was _not_ a morning person.

"Food now. Talk when tummy full." She said in a childlike tone.

Naruto just smiled and handed her a loaf of bread, "The wise words of Avatar Korra. I'll be sure to chronicle them for you later." He joked

Korra just glared at him with her black ringed eyes, "Just wait till I get the energy to punch you." She said menacingly.

Naruto just gained a sly smirk, "Save it for practice hotshot. You'll need it." As he made a cup of tea for her.

"Hey Tenzin, you going to join us?" Naruto asked the man.

Tenzin shook his head and left the room in a dash.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What's his deal?" he wondered out loud.

Korra just shrugged and stuffed her face.

**0 Pro-bending arena, training area 0**

Mako threw a medicine ball at Korra and caught it.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" Korra asked with irritation, "The morning is evil." She whispered and she threw the medicine ball at Bolin.

"Were the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin answered and threw to Mako.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. So we got to get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it." Mako said to Korra as he threw the ball roughly at Korra.

Korra narrowed her eyes, "You deal with it!" she said as she threw it back to Mako, who caught it, but was sent a few feet across the floor.

Korra had a satisfied smile when Mako hit the floor.

"Ouch." Muttered Naruto as he sat in a corner reading a book and playing with both Pabu and Kurama, who happened to be playing along well with each other.

The door to the gym opened.

A well dressed man in a top hat entered.

"There are my little hard working street urchins." He walked up to the group and put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar." The man said in a business-like tone.

"And you are?" Korra questioned the man in her personal space.

The man took of his hat and gave a light bow, "Butakha. I run this whole pro-bending shebang. Here your winnings from the last match." He said as he handed some cash to Mako. He then started to talk about fees.

Korra walked over to Naruto and punched him in the shoulder.

The blonde looked away from his book, "Yes water princess? Can I help you?" he asked as if he didn't even feel the punch.

Korra's eye twitched as she wanted to keep her promise to punch him, but didn't want him to see it coming. She even put some strength behind it too. Where was the yelp of pain?

She looked down and picked up Kurama, "You never said you had a pet fox?" she questioned

"He isn't a pet. He's my tracker." Naruto answered as Kurama yipped in agreement and licked Korra's cheek.

Korra gave a laugh at being licked by the fox and petted his head, "Still is pretty cute though." She said with a smile.

Naruto snorted, "You and about every female that meets him."

Korra gave a sly smile, "Oh, so you need a fox to get the girls, huh?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"Not really. My natural charm does that by itself." Naruto said plainly.

"So you've dated a lot before?" she asked with curiosity, but frowned on the inside.

Naruto shook his head, "Not really. Most girls wanted me for my looks, wealth, fame, or all three. Then there were the blind dates that mom sent me on to meet girls from other prestigious families who were just like my fangirls. At most, I have been on five dates that ended with me never wanting to see them again." He said with a shiver.

Korra just smiled brightly at that.

She then looked over to Mako and Bolin who finished talking to the arena owner.

Both walked over to see what the gloom looking faces were for.

Bolin turned to Korra with hope in his eyes, "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" he asked

Korra pulled out her pockets, "I got nothing. I never really need money. I've always had people taking care of me." she said with a bit of happiness.

"Then I wouldn't say you've had nothing." Mako said bitterly as he put the medicine ball in his bag.

She turned to Bolin, "Sorry, I didn't mean…" she trailed off.

"No it's alright. It's just…ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own." Bolin said with sadness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Korra said with sadness.

"Sorry for your lose." Naruto said somberly.

"So anyway…how are we going to come up with the money?" Mako asked the group.

"Well for one you could get a loan from the bank, but that wouldn't work in the long run even if they agreed to give you the money." Naruto said in a think position.

"Why's that?" Mako asked, as Naruto seemed to be a good idea's man.

"You're a rookie team for one; you're also the dark horse in the championship. Even with Korra on the team, you may not get the loan. And in the long run, they would ask for a hefty sum of the championship winnings and that is if you win. I'm not trying to bring you down, but I'm just describing it from the banks point of view. So it would be best to not try that one."

"What else?" Korra asked, as she really wanted to play in this tournament.

"How much do you need?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mako.

"30,000 Yuans." Mako said with a sigh.

"The next thing to do would be to get a sponsor to help you. But again, no real company or big money family is going to be willing to risk cash on a rookie team because most of them would rather bet their chances on a more seasoned team." Naruto stated

"But, you're a Beifong right? You could sponsor us." Korra added excitedly.

Bolin got a smile on his face.

"Mom is in charge of what the family spends its money on and as you can tell, she isn't a big fan of yours water princess. Plus she wouldn't want to waste the family fortune on pro-bending."

Both Korra and Bolin's faces dropped.

"The final thing, do as many odd jobs as you can. Other than that, I got nothing else." Naruto said with a shrug.

Mako thought about the blonde's suggestions, "No, you've been a help Naruto. I'll go look into some of those things." The firebender said.

"…or, we can have Pabu perform circus trick! I've been training him for a while." Bolin said in excitement as he held up the fire ferret, "Now people, would pay good money to see that."

"Come on Bolin. We need serious ideas." Mako said in annoyance.

"I was serious." Bolin muttered in sadness.

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako said as he left the gym.

"I'll talk to some guys who owe me and see if they got any jobs for you guys." Naruto said as he picked Kurama.

"Thanks Naruto." Mako said as he waved goodbye.

**0 Later at Air Temple Island 0**

Korra was currently going through the gates as Jinora and Ikki spun it for her.

"Good, light on your feet." Instructed Jinora as she watched Korra dance through the gates.

As Korra took a breather, Jinora and Ikki looked to the side to see Mako walking up to the girls.

"Oh, he's cute. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy? But I still think Naruto is cuter." Jinora said

"Of course you would say that Naruto is cuter since you-" started Ikki, but Jinora blasted her away with an air blast.

Korra turned to see Mako coming up and sent Jinora away with an earth column.

The two young airbenders landed some distance away, But Ikki giggled at both Korra's and her sister's expanse.

"Oh, hey Mako." Korra said awkwardly.

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asked bluntly.

"Nice to see you too. And no, I hadn't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?" Korra asked with concern.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." Mako said with a sigh, "See you later."

"Wait, if he's missing, I could help you look for him." Korra offered

Mako waved her off, "Nah, I got it."

"Hey, let me help you. I'll go get Naruto." Korra said with a smile, "We'll also take Naga."

Mako blinked, "Who's Naga?"

Korra grinned, "My best friend and a great tracker."

**0 Republic City streets 0**

Korra, Naruto, and Mako were riding on Naga, while Kurama was riding on Naga's head.

"Your best friend is a…polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense." Mako commented while sitting behind Naruto.

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy." Korra said cheekily.

"Technically it does make sense. All Avatars seem to have an animal guide of sorts. Examples would be Avatar Roku's dragon, Fang, Avatar Aang's flying bison, Appa, and then you got Korra and Naga." Naruto explained.

"Huh, you learn something new every day." Mako said nodding in understanding.

They eventually arrived at Republic City square.

"Well, this is his usually hang out." Mako said as he dismounted from Naga. And Naruto and Korra followed him.

Mako eventually made his way to a group of kids, "You guys seen my brother around today?" Mako asked

One kid with a hat spoke up, "Perhaps…but my memory is a little…foggy. Maybe you could help…clear it up?" He said as he stuck out his hand.

"I could just shack him up a bit." Naruto muttered to Korra and she laughed.

Mako scratched his head, "Your good Skoochy, I'll give you that." Mako said as he gave some bills to the kid, "A real pro."

"Yeah, I seen him." Skoochy said

"When?" Mako demanded

"About noon."

"What was he doing?" Mako pressed

"He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus and then…" he said as he stuck out his hand again.

Mako rolled his eyes and handed him a few more bills, "And then what? Why did he leave?"

Skoochy covered his mouth and leaned in, "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hotrod. 'Mako looked shocked' The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kai's, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting out of me." Skoochy said as he called his friends to follow him as he left.

Korra turned to Naruto, "Was he lying?" she asked the blonde.

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, he told the truth and Bolin seems to be in some serious trouble. As I had reports stating the triads were up to something." He said

"Sounds like a turf wars brewin' and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle." Mako said seriously.

They were heading towards the Triple Threat Triad's HQ when all of a sudden Naga started chasing a fire ferret.

"Whoa Naga!" Korra said as she pulled the reins.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed as Pabu ran up a street sign.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend, not a snack." Korra commented

Kurama yipped at Pabu and Pabu squeaked back and tapped noses with Naga, and then jumped onto the polar bear dog and climbed up Mako's shoulder.

"We got to hurry." Mako said in distress.

They made it to the HQ and Naruto put his hand to the ground.

"There's no one in there. The Triple Treats would have guards outside too. There is some activity going on in the back though." Naruto said as they rushed inside and head through the back door.

As they exited the back door they saw a bunch of Equalists and a large truck, which just so happened to have Bolin tied up and gagged in the back of it.

"Bolin!" Cried Mako as he tried to run to the truck.

Two Equalists on motorcycles threw a canister that released a green gas.

"Naga, come!" Korra said as she Naruto and Mako ran out of the gas and jumped on Naga's back.

Naga gave chase to the Equalists as Naruto and Korra threw rock columns at them and Mako sent some fireballs their way.

They eventually entered a wide area.

Three Equalists turned around and one threw a lasso at Naga's feet causing her to trip and the group to fly off their ride.

The three Equalists jumped off their bikes and flipped towards the group.

Naruto was the first to recover as he flipped out of the way as his opponent when for a heel drop and Naruto quickly got into his stance and danced around the Equalist and raised a small earth column at his foot, off balancing the chi blocker, then a fist size rock flew up from the ground and hit the Equalist in the face, causing him to stagger a bit. Naruto then elbowed his staggered opponent that sent him rolling on to the ground and the blonde followed up with an earth line, making him fly further.

Naruto turned to see that both Korra and Mako were already done and no doubt had their chi blocked.

He raised a 15x15 earth wall in front of them and had it shot out 1x1 blocks of stone at the chi blockers. They tried to dodge but most of them hit and they did a crawling run to their bikes to get away. His first opponent seemed to have limp to his bike too.

Naruto ran up to Korra and Mako to check if they were ok.

Naruto helped Korra up as Pabu and Kurama bit through Naga's rope.

"Thanks." Korra said as she threw her fist forward trying to firebend.

"It isn't going to work water princess; they blocked your chi, it'll ware off." Naruto said

"Tch, chi blockers, Amon's henchmen." Mako said in some anger as he rubbed his wrist, "Though I have to say that Naruto really knew how to lay the pressure on them." He commented

Korra turned to Naruto, "Yeah, how did you do that?" she eagerly asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I've fought a few and learned some was to counter them." He stated quickly.

"Wait Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Korra asked wandering if she heard Mako's comment correctly.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, he is the leader of the Equalists."

"What would they want to with the Triple Threats?" Korra questioned in confusion.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Tch, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako in anger and worry.

Naruto grabbed his should, "Don't worry. We'll get him back." He said

Korra nodded, "I promise, we will." She said with determination.

They continued searching but had found nothing.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him." Korra said

"We got to keep looking." Mako encouraged

"We will Mako." Naruto reassured

"But where can we look?" Mako thought out loud.

Korra gasped, "I have an idea!" she said and mushed Naga to move.

**0 Republic City national park 0**

They stopped by the fountain and the three animal companions took a drink while the benders talked.

"When I first came to town, I ran into an Equalist protestor over there." Korra said as she pointed to a large area in the park.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked with skepticism.

"It's our only lead right now." Korra countered

"I think I know who you're talking about Korra. Did he have pale skin, dark brown hair with muttonchops, and a black hat?" Naruto asked

"Yeah!" Korra said in shock at the perfect description of the protestor.

"Then he'll be here, no worries. But, let me do the talking, ok?" he ordered

The other two nodded.

They waited as they leaned on Naga.

Korra was a bit fidgety so she started a conversation with Mako.

"So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threats Triad anyway?" she asked

Mako looked a bit uncomfortable but answered anyway, "Well…we, we used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako said nonchalantly.

"Wait! Are you some kind of criminal?" Korra asked heatedly.

"No." Both Naruto and Mako answered.

Mako looked at Naruto and then palmed his face, "You looked to see if we were criminals, didn't you?" he said

"Yep. And both of you are clean as a whistle. But, I am curious to know what you did for them?" Naruto said

"I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." Mako said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm not judging you Mako. And it was good you got early. Some kids have done what you have and stayed and became full-blown criminals." Naruto commented

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard." Korra said, "Can I ask, what happened to your parents?" she asked

Naruto slapped his face from Korra's lack of tact.

Mako sighed, "They were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." He said with sadness.

"Mako…" Korra said with worry.

Mako pulled his scarf to cover his mouth, "Bolin is the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…" he trailed off.

"We'll find him." Naruto said

**0 The next morning 0**

Naruto's eyes opened as the sun hit his face and felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to see Korra snoozing on it.

He gave a grin and was about to wake her up when a blaring annoying voice echoed throughout the park.

"**Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"**

Both Korra and Mako started to wake up.

Korra looked up to what she was leaning on and looked right into Naruto's grinning face.

"Sleep well water princess?" he asked with amusement.

"Ahh!" she shouted in surprise and crawled away with a big blush on her face.

"If you wanted me to be your pillow Korra, you just had to ask." The blonde teased, causing her blush to increase.

Mako looked over and had an amused look on his face.

"**Non-benders of Republic City! Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the-" **The protester gasped as he saw Naruto and Korra approaching him.

"It's you again!" He said as he started to talk into his megaphone, **"You cannot silence me Avatar!"**

Naruto, not liking a megaphone in his face slapped it out of his hand and it broken when it hit the ground.

"Qua **(2)**, what have I said about putting a megaphone in my face?" Naruto asked menacingly.

Qua gulped, "To not to Lieutenant Beifong."

Naruto smiled, "Right. Now, a friend of mine was taken by a group of chi blocker yesterday. Maybe you can provide some insight for me?" the blonde asked nicely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Qua said stubbornly.

Naruto just stared at the man and it unnerved him. It was like he was looking into his soul.

"You really need to stop lying Qua. What would your parents say?" Naruto said with a predator-like smile.

"Don't talk about my parents." He said paling a bit.

"Oh, that's right." Naruto nodded in understanding, "They were big supporter of Avatar Aang weren't they. And you were always getting into trouble in order to get attention for yourself by opposing the majority opinion. And what better way to get attention then be a protestor for the Equalists. You have a bit of a record don't you? Most of it is petty crimes, but the shame of having a son that opposed the very man they supported. Tsk tsk." The blonde said as he grabbed a few flyers and started to walk away, but turned to face Qua one more time.

"You're like a lost koala sheep who's just following a trend or something. Do most of us a favor and stop being an attention seeking child."

Mako and Korra just blinked and followed him.

"Hey? What happed to asking about Bolin?" Mako asked

Naruto held up the flyers he took.

"Whatever is going down. It's going to happen at 9 P.M. at the location on the back of these flyers." The earthbender said.

They both looked in shock.

"How did you know there was a map on the back of them?" Korra asked curiously.

Naruto sighed as they sat on a bus stop bench.

"I did some undercover work to find out something's about Amon and got in pretty high ranked in his chi blocker squad. I meet him a few times also. So I know how he operates things." Naruto said

"That's how you know how to fight them!" Korra said in awe.

"Yes and it is a useful talent to learn. As I infiltrated his group, it turned out that he had a mole in the police department. The mole found out I was there and I was nearly captured by him personally but I managed to fight him off evenly until my backup arrived and he fled. We later found the mole, who was a very flirty secretary." Naruto explained

One could see the look of respect on Mako's face. He had heard things about Amon and one was that he was a ruthlessly good chi blocker. For Naruto to hold his own against the masked man was definitely a testament to the blonde's skills.

Korra just really wanted to have a spar with Naruto with earthbending now.

"Anyway, let's turn these flyers over and connect them." Naruto said

"Like a puzzle?" Korra asked with amusement.

"Yep." The blonde nodded.

"Let's see, there are four different images. So if we do this…" Mako said as he connected the images and put it towards the bus stops map, "and bingo, we got it." Mako said happily.

"Nice. There's a police safe house on the way for undercover operations where we can get some clothes to disguise ourselves in." Naruto said as he walked to Naga.

**0 At Amon's Evil Lair 0**

Naruto was wearing a brown pea coat and had a black wig to cover his golden locks. He had an eye patch over his right eye and was walking with a limp. He looked about in his fifties.

Korra was wearing brown coat, Mako's red scarf, and a beanie hat.

Mako was wearing a green high color jacket with a paperboy hat.

"…Naruto? What is with the eye patch and the limp?" Korra asked with a giggle.

Naruto wildly limped to her and got in her face, "You wanna know why missy? A Red Monsoon waterbender thought it would be fun to scramble out me eye with an icicle and a Triple Threat earthbender thought it was a keen idea to give me a permanent limp. Those answer your curiosity missy!" Naruto said with a thick accent.

Korra just full blown laughed. Naruto was a riot.

Mako smiled, "Good cover story. It explains your rude personality nicely." He said as he adjusted his hat.

"I'll be going in first ya brats. You enter two minutes later and we meet up inside. Best way to stay out of suspicion. And don't be forgotten your flyer invite either." Naruto said and they nodded.

Naruto hobbled to the doorway and was stopped by the bouncer, "Where's your invite old timer?" the large bouncer asked

"In me eye patch you oaf! Now let me in. I wan' these benders sufferin like no one's business for the damage they done to me." Naruto shouted at the man.

"Easy old timer, just show the invite."

Naruto roughly searched his pocket and hand the large man the flyer.

The bouncer nodded and moved out the doorway, "Welcome my brother and rest assured, those benders will get what's coming to them." The bouncer said.

Naruto hobbled in and waited for Mako and Korra.

Korra grinned at him, "Saw your performance and I got to say you would be a great actor."

"Agreed." Mako said with a smile.

They stood in the audience and heard a voice over the ringing through the building.

"**Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!"**

The crowd cheered as Amon and his guard rose from the stage.

Amon walked up to the mike on stage and cleared his throat.

"**My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for a firebender that extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did…that firebender took my family from me. Then…he took my face. I've been force to hide behind a mask ever since." **Amon said and paused.

"**As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."**

The crowd boo'd.

"**And if she were here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong! The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every **_**war**_** in every **_**era**_**. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering what is the **_**Revelation**_**? You are about to get your answer! Since the beginning of time, the spirits have as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me!"**

The crowd gasped.

"**They say the Avatar has failed humanity! And that is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power…to take a person's bending away, permanently!" **Amon said menacingly.

"That's…impossible. There is no way." Korra said in denial.

"This guy is insane." Mako responded

"Not really." Naruto said as the two turned to him and noticed that he lost the eye patch, was standing up straight, and was talking normal again, "Avatar Aang remove Fire Lord Ozai's bending towards the ending of the 100 year war. From what I found out, an ancient spirit had taught it to him. I wonder if Amon came in contact with that spirit or maybe another that showed him how to do it. It would explain how he would get rid of benders much better than the plans I thought up he would do." The blonde muttered to them.

"**Now…for a demonstration." **Amon said, **"Please welcome, 'Lightening Bolt' Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."**

The crowd boo'd at him.

"Ah boo yourself!" the tied up triad leader shouted.

Another four benders sat nearby surrounded by chi blocker, one happened to be Bolin.

"There's Bolin." Korra said and she was about to rush the stage until Naruto grabbed her shoulder, "Are you nuts. We need a plan to extract Bolin without getting Amon and those chi blockers on our tails afterwards."

"Alright Naruto, but think fast." Korra said trusting Naruto.

"**Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing none benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end! Now in the interest of fairness. I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." **Amon said

Naruto watch the 'battle', if one could even call it that, end very quickly as Amon pressed his thumb to Zolt's forehead and then pushed the firebender to the ground.

Zolt tried to get up and shot a fireball at Amon, but nothing happened.

"What, what did you do to me?" Zolt asked in fear.

"**Your firebending is gone…forever." **Amon told the now ex-firebender.

Amon turned to the crowd, **"The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!" **

The crowd started to cheer wildly.

"Any idea's yet?" Korra asked Naruto as Mako waited for the game plan.

"Yes. Mako, I need you to get as close to the stage as you can. I'm going to create some cloud cover when it's Bolin's turn. Korra you get my back as I clear a way for Mako and Bolin to run through. Then we jump on Naga and get out of here. Got it?" Naruto asked

They nodded.

"Good." Naruto said as Mako slowly advanced towards the stage.

Naruto saw that Mako was close enough and raised his hands and foot into the air and stomped hard, thus creating a large dust cloud that filled the entire building.

The crowd started to panic and run about as Mako jumped to the stage and threw a chi bender who was going to recapture Bolin into the distance and grabbed his brother's hand as they ran to Naruto.

The cloud cover slowly died and some chi blockers surrounded both Korra and Naruto and the blonde raised a large pentagon wall and pushed the walls forward and Korra did the same.

Naruto saw Mako and Bolin as they stopped right next to them.

"Alright, we got to bulldoze our way out of here. Everyone grab on to me!" Naruto order

The group did as instructed and Naruto created an earth wave and rode it outside.

"Get on Naga while I block them off!" Naruto instruct and he made a large earth wall that blocked off the entire alley way from the chi blockers.

Naruto stood on top of the wall he made and looked right at Amon.

Nothing was said between the two, but the message was clear.

'We will meet again and fight once more.'

Naruto jumped down and headed home.

**0 Air Temple Island 0**

Both Korra and Naruto walked down a hall in the temple silently till they saw Tenzin and some White Lotus sentries.

Tenzin turned to see them and looked relieved.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you both alright?" the air master asked with concern.

Korra just shook her head.

"Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked

"Yes, we did. But we found out how Amon is planning to deal with benders." Naruto said

"We were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon. He can take peoples bending away, for good!" Korra said

"That's, that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability." Tenzin argued

"We saw him Uncle Tenzin. With our own eyes, we saw it." Naruto stated

Tenzin sighed, "I believe you both. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the Revelation is more dangerous than ever." He said as he looked at the city in the distance, "No bender is safe."

**0**

**(1)**- I looked it up on the Avatar wiki. It was asked in a Q&A and was answered as genetics.

**(2)**- I made this name up, as the 'Protestor', as he is called in the Avatar wiki did not have a name. What Naruto says to him is actually what is described about him.

**0**

**Alright! Chapter 2 and going strong! I will probably be doing the rest of the episodes till I run out and have to wait for the next episode. **

**R&R, No Flames (Bad Firebenders!), and Peace Off!**


	3. Book Air: The Voice In The Night

Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.

**0**

"AHHHH!" Korra shouted from her sleep as she woke up covered in sweat and was panting.

A second later her door was broken down.

"Korra!" Naruto shouted as he had several rocks levitating around him as he scanned the room. After he saw the coast was clear, the rocks fell to the ground and he walked up to her.

"Are you alright Korra?" he asked with concern, as he sat on her bed.

Korra turned her head away and nodded, "Yeah, just a bad dream is all, hahaha." She said with a hollowed chuckle trying to throw off his concern.

"Tsk tsk water princess, it isn't smart to lie to a lie detector like me. If something's the matter I'm willing to talk about it, if you are." Naruto said sincerely.

"Nothing's wrong!" Korra said aggressively, but she turned to face Naruto, "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell." She said meekly.

"It's about Amon, right?" Naruto asked knowingly.

Korra looked at him in shock.

"You know…it's ok to be afraid. Hell I'm somewhat scared. If I had lost our fight, I would have lost my bending to him."

"Wh-Who says I'm afraid?" Korra argued back weakly.

Naruto flicked her forehead.

"Ow." Korra said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Bad girls get punished for lying water princess." Naruto said teasingly.

Korra just turned her head away grumbling about assault.

"Well, when you want to talk, I'm always here. But if you want me to protect you, I could always be your teddy platypus bear?" he said teasingly.

Korra turned red at the implication of that and went to punch him, but sadly he was already at the door.

Naruto grinned at her, "Well, I better get going or Tenzin might think we were doing something unscrupulous in his temple." Naruto laughed as he saw Korra turned tomato red in the face and dodged a fireball from her. His laugher filled the hallway as he left.

"Damn that pretty boy." Korra muttered and went back to sleep with a huff.

**0 Later that afternoon 0**

"So…Tarrlok is putting together a task force? Is this another one of his ploys to get more power?" Naruto asked Tenzin as they fed the flying bison colony on the island.

"You and I both know the answer to that Naruto." Tenzin said as he airbend a pile of hay to some baby bison, "But do you _believe_ that man had the audacity to compare himself to my father!" Tenzin said in anger.

Naruto signed as he petted a baby bison and giving it some hay, "The man has always been messed up Tenzin. You do know he'll try to get Korra's support, right?" Naruto said as he turned to the air master.

"Knowing him he will try, but hopefully Korra won't be reckless enough to join." Tenzin said with a sliver of hope.

"He'll also try and get me too. I'm known to have fought Amon evenly; if I join that's a major morale booster for this _task force _of his. If somehow he gets Korra, I'll have to join too. She is strong, but she isn't ready for Amon." Naruto said

"I agree with you on that. How has she been?" Tenzin asked with curiosity.

"…Amon's got her spook Tenzin, badly. She had a nightmare this morning and I tried to talk to her about it, but she didn't want to." Naruto mentioned with a bit of sadness.

"I see. Give her time Naruto; I'm sure she will talk to one of us eventually about it." Tenzin said with a sigh.

"I think it's time we get something to eat." Naruto recommended as he saw the sun setting.

"Agreed, I hope Pema has dinner ready as I am starving." Tenzin said as his stomach growled somewhat.

Naruto smiled at him, "Well we best go feed the monster you call a stomach then." He quipped, earning him and air blast to the face.

**0 Later that night 0**

Everyone was seated around the table for dinner.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-" Tenzin spoke as he prayed before the meal.

Till a voice interrupted him.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" spoke an obnoxious voice.

Everyone at the table turned to see councilman Tarrlok.

"This is my home Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin said with a hinge of anger.

Tarrlok feint ignorance, "Good, because I am absolutely famished." The councilman said.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at the man.

Tarrlok saw this and smiled, "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" he asked in a taunting tone.

Tenzin sighed, "I suppose so." He sat down and Pema glared at him with crossed arms. Tenzin just shrugged at his wife.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor." Tarrlok said with a bow, "I councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe." He said

Korra stood up and bowed to him, "Nice to meet you." She said

"A pleasure as always Councilman Tarrlok." Naruto said in a neutral tone.

"Ah, Lieutenant Beifong. It is always a pleasure to see one of Republic City's best and brightest." Tarrlok said in a pleasant tone.

As Tarrlok sat down on by Korra's left side, Ikki got close to him.

"Why do you have three ponytails and how come you smell like a lady? Your weird." she interrogated

Naruto snorted.

Tarrlok looked at the girl, "Well are you…precocious." He said he then turned to Korra, "So, I've been reading about all your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said honestly.

"Ouch Korra, cheap shot. I'm happy you're here and I'm an authority figure." Naruto said with a pout.

Korra turned to Naruto with a smile, "Easy there Naruto. I meant an old authority figure, not a teenager like you. And it's fun having you around." She said

"Aw, Korra likes me around. I can sleep soundly at night." He said with a sigh of relief.

Korra just rolled her eyes at him and his dramatics.

Tarrlok gained a cunning smile seeing this.

"Of course reading lieutenant Beifong's report of the rally was very insightful as well." Tarrlok said as he complimented the young lieutenant.

"Thank you, councilman Tarrlok." Naruto said in a neutral tone once again.

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok said

"Enough with the faltering Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?" Tenzin said

"Patience Tenzin, I'm getting to that. As you may have heard-" Tarrlok said

"You want Korra to join your task force I take it." Naruto said, interrupting the man.

Tarrlok's smile faltered somewhat, but returned to normal as he continued, "Indeed Lieutenant Beifong, as intelligent as ever. I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly. Someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you Avatar Korra." He said to the girl.

"Join your task force?" she questioned and then turned to Naruto, "You knew he would ask me?" she asked the earthbender.

Naruto nodded, "In time. Having the Avatar join his task force would get him even more supporters and volunteers to join. He would then most likely ask me to join as well to give his task force a major morale boost due to my prowess at facing Amon on my own already and it would also get him volunteers from the police department who are loyal to me and would wish to help me." Naruto stated analytically.

Tarrlok's smile turned into a thin line, showing that was what he was thinking.

Korra turned to food and said, "I can't."

Both Tarrlok and Tenzin looked surprised, but Naruto expected this.

"I…must admit I'm…rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok said honestly.

"Me too." Tenzin muttered

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that." Korra answered

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duties for the city." Tarrlok said in a somewhat desperate tone.

"Korra has given you your answer _Councilman_ Tarrlok. Please leave." Naruto said in a dismissing tone.

"Indeed Tarrlok." Tenzin said agreeing with Naruto.

"Very well, but I not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. You as well Lieutenant Beifong. It has been a pleasure Avatar Korra." Tarrlok said as he walked out the door.

"Bye bye ponytail man!" Ikki said as she waved at Tarrlok.

**0 The next day 0**

Korra was petting Naga as Naruto sat close by reading with Kurama on his lap.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Naruto asked

Korra sighed, "No Naruto. What I told Tarrlok, is the reason I don't want to join." Korra said

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't even need to read the vibrations to tell that's a lie." Naruto argued

"I don't want to talk about it Naruto. Please respect that." She asked pleadingly.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Fine. But when you want to talk, I'm always here for you water princess." He said with his usual grin.

Korra gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"Hello fellow teammate and other non-teammate!" said a voice in the distance.

They turned to see Bolin with his arms behind his back and Pabu on his shoulder.

"Hey Bolin." Korra said as she rubbed Naga's belly.

"Been a while Bolin." Naruto said

"Missed you at practice this week." Bolin said

"Yeah sorry about that." Korra said

"Aw it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops from the sky by tomorrow." Bolin said in an annoyed tone.

"Such negativity Bolin. Thought you were the sunshine one between you and your brother." Naruto joked

"This is true." Bolin said nodding.

"Any way reason I came by was to give you this, tada!" he said as he handed Korra a rose and a wrapped up cupcake.

Korra took them, "Wow, thanks. But what this for?" she asked

Bolin got into a thinking position, "Ah, I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh that. It was no big deal." Korra said trying to wave off the magnitude of the event.

"No big deal! Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask, all 'I will take away your bending forever'. I mean that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well." Bolin honestly said.

Naruto seeing Korra's face decided to intervene, "Hey Bolin, I was the mastermind behind your breakout! Where are my gifts?" Naruto asked with a pout.

Bolin turned to Naruto and smiled, "Ah, my favorite non-teammate. I have a once in a lifetime gift for you." He said as he pulled out an autograph piece of paper with his signature on it, "When we make it big that will be worth a fortune." He said handing it to Naruto.

"Let me see if I got this straight. Korra gets a cupcake and I get a piece of paper with your name on it? I would rather get a cupcake because I'm hungry." Naruto said with a frown, that cupcake looked good too.

"There was only one cupcake." Bolin said with a deadpanned expression.

"Darn." Naruto muttered as Kurama licked his face to console him.

"Kurama you are the only one who understands me." Naruto said as he hugged his fox companion with fake tears.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra and Lieutenant Naruto Beifong." Said the voice of an elderly woman.

They turned to see an old woman carrying a large basket of goodies.

"Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you reconsider his offer." The old woman said with a bow.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra said dismissingly.

"Same here." Naruto replied not even looking at her.

The old woman nodded and left.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, cause I could have a word with him." Bolin said as he punched his palm in a threatening manner.

"Not the brightest idea Bolin." Naruto said

"Why's that? And if this guy is bothering Korra Naruto, why aren't you stopping him?" Bolin questioned the blonde.

"Heh, no, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council." Korra said

"Now you see why I said not the brightest idea Bolin. Attack someone from the council and Mako's going to working even further in overtime to bail you out." Naruto joked

"Oh, good, that's a good point." Bolin said as he paled a bit.

**0 Later that night 0**

"Avatar Korra." Said the voice of the old woman again.

Naruto turned to face her in annoyance and as did Korra.

"I have something for you and Lieutenant Beifong." She said

Korra got angry and jumped of the balcony she was sitting on.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok gives me and Naruto." she said as she stomped the earth and spun the messenger around and kicked her in the back, "I'm not joining his task force and Naruto doesn't want to either!" She said in anger.

"It's not a gift." The woman said urgently, "It's an invitation." She said as she held up a letter.

"To what?" Korra questioned as she walked over and took the letter.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests both your and Lieutenant Beifong's attendance." She said

**0 At the gala 0**

Tenzin's family entered the gala in formal air nomad ware and Korra wore formal water tribe ware.

Naruto was wearing his police uniform, as that was what he was expected to wear during these kinds of events.

As they entered the crowd clapped for Korra and some even clapped for Naruto.

"I can't believe this is all for me?" Korra said in awe.

"Careful water princess. Knowing Tarrlok, he's got something planned." Naruto said cautiously.

Korra nodded to this.

"Wise word Naruto. Korra keep your guard up." Tenzin added

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra." Said the voice of Tarrlok as he walked towards the three, "If you will excuse us, the city awaits for its hero." He said as he walked Korra away from Tenzin, but Naruto followed her, much to Tarrlok's annoyance.

"Korra it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist Hiroshi Sato." Tarrlok said

"Nice to meet you." Korra said with a nod

"Old man Hiroshi, it has been a while." Naruto said as he walked towards the man with a grin.

Hiroshi looked shocked, "Naruto my boy! Excellent to see you again." Hiroshi said as he gave Naruto a light hug.

As he let the hug go Naruto patted him on the back.

"I see your friends with our young Avatar here." He turned to Korra, "We're all expecting great things from you." He said

"Right. Greatness." Korra said as she muttered the last part to herself.

"Hey Korra, Naruto." Said the voice of Mako.

They turned to see Mako dressed up with a beautiful girl on his arm.

"This is my daughter Asami, but I believe Naruto doesn't need introductions." He said with a smile.

"Naruto!" Asami said with surprise and walked up and gave the blonde a big hug.

Something that did not settle well with Korra.

"Asami! Look at you! Did you do something different with your hair?" he asked in a teasing way.

Asami lightly swatted his arm, "Haha Naruto."

"So Asami, how did you meet our favorite stoic firebender here?" he asked

Mako just shot him a glare for that remark.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." Bolin said as he entered the conversation.

"What? Are you ok?" Korra asked with concern.

"I'm fine. More than fine. agreed to sponsor our team. Were back in the tournament." Mako said in happiness.

"Isn't that great!" Bolin said

"Yeah." Korra said with excitement.

"Wait, when did she hit him?" Naruto asked

"When I was leaving the power plant." Mako answered

Naruto palmed his face, "When I got you that job Mako, I thought you would be working, not being hit by pretty girls." Naruto said in a teasing tone and Mako blushed in embarrassment.

"Then again it was Asami the klutz, so it is to be expected." Naruto nodding in understanding.

Asami swatted his arm again as she finally let go from her hug. Much to Korra's relief.

"So how do you and Naruto know each other?" Korra asked a little bit harshly.

Just before Asami could answer, Tarrlok interrupted them.

"Ah, chief Beifong. I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met." Tarrlok said calling Naruto's mother over.

She walked over and got in Korra's face, "Just because the city is throwing you this big party, don't think your something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Lin said aggressively.

Naruto just groaned at his mother.

"Hiroshi, Asami. A pleasure." Lin said in a kinder tone as she turned to the two.

"Greetings Lin. If you must know Avatar Korra, both Lin and I had Asami and Naruto play together when they were younger." Hiroshi said with a smile.

"Yes, both of them seemed keen to get into trouble when they were children." Lin said with a faint smile, remembering the past.

"And as they grew up, we thought they would be a good fit together and arranged a date between them." Hiroshi continued

"But we didn't want to since we were only friends." Asami said with a giggle.

"And they wouldn't stop asking." Naruto said with a light chuckle.

"So I finally gave in to get him/her off my back." Both Naruto and Asami said at the same time and laughed as they pointed at their respected parent.

"Yes and we learned that the hard why when both Asami and Naruto decided to get us back by pranking us." Hiroshi said laughing.

"Of course they were punished for it." Lin said with a scowl, not liking to be reminded of that prank.

"Well I was anyway. Asami had old man Hiroshi wrapped around her finger and got off easy." Naruto said

"So…your just friends?" Korra asked casually but was hoping on the inside.

"Yep." They both answered.

Korra released a sigh of relief. Asami saw this and grinned mischievously. It seemed her blonde friend had a crush, oh the teasing she was going to do to him later on.

Later on Tarrlok took Korra to answer some reporters.

"Avatar Korra! You witness Amon take away people's bending first hand, how serious of a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic city?"

Korra cleared her throat, "I think he presents a real problem."

Naruto saw Tarrlok look at a reporter and growled. The slimy bastards setting her up!

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well…I-"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What? No, I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra stated

"You promised to serve this city, are you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I'm not **AFRAID** of anybody! If the city needs me then…I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." Korra said

"There's your headline folks!" Tarrlok said as he looped an arm around Korra's shoulder.

"The bastard played her." Naruto said harshly to Tenzin.

Tenzin nodded and looked down in sadness.

**0 At Republic City Hall 0**

Both Korra and Naruto were sitting in a board room waiting for Tarrlok to show up.

Korra had a worried look on her face and Naruto had a scowl.

"Thanks…for coming with me Naruto." She whispered to him.

Naruto's expression softened, "No problem. Sorry I let that bastard set you up like that." He replied

Korra shook her head, "Not your fault, I got into the heat of the moment."

"Still…I should have seen it coming." Naruto said in an apologetic tone.

"My fellow task force deputies." Tarrlok said as he entered the room, "Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the dragon flats district. According to my sources-"

"You mean my sources." Naruto interrupted him with a smirk.

Tarrlok had a scowl on his face for a second and continued, "Yes…Lieutenant Beifong's sources. There is a cellar underneath this bookstore." he said pointing that the map in the room, "Where Equalists train chi blocking in secret."

They later quietly drove to the side of the building with a water pump on the truck they drove for waterbending.

Both Korra and Naruto looked inside and saw chi blocker training.

Each waterbender held a large amount of water till Tarrlok gave the word and they unleashed the torrent and froze most of the chi blocker trainees near the bottom windows.

Naruto and the other earthbenders smashed the wall jumping in and capturing some more with earthbending.

Two got away while one threw two smoke bombs, but Korra caught it in water and froze it so the smoke couldn't escape.

"I'm going after those two!" Korra said as she ran forward and Naruto stayed by her side.

They both ran down the hallway and Korra was leading the way and she tripped on a line of rope.

Korra rolled on the ground and a chi blocker hiding in the ceiling jumped down on top of her, but she rolled away and kicked her foot upwards and a large rock and knocked out the chi blocker.

Another one jumped behind her with a lasso but two columns of earth crushed him from the sides and then released as another earth column rose from the ground and smashed him into the ceiling, knocking him out.

"Really need to take it easy Korra." Naruto said in an authority tone.

Korra nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. The closeness of the two caused her to blush as they stared into each other's eyes. Tarrlok entered a second later and the two separated themselves.

"Good work you two." He said with a smile.

There was a photo op. when they started to cart all the chi blockers to jail.

**0 Later on in a press conference 0**

Naruto and Korra were standing behind Tarrlok as he began the conference.

"Avatar Korra and Lieutenant Naruto Beifong have bravely answered the call to action. With the three of us leading the charge. Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

"Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large, why have you failed to locate him?"

Naruto went to snatch the mic quickly, but Korra already took it.

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward! Amon I challenge you to a duel. No task force. No chi blockers. Just the two of us tonight at midnight at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this, if your man enough to face me?" she said as she dropped the mic and walked away.

'Idiot!' Naruto raged in his mind at Korra's actions.

**0 Near midnight at the docks 0**

Korra was preparing a boat as Tarrlok and the other task force members helped out.

Tenzin landed with his glider near them.

"Korra this is madness." Tenzin said to the girl.

"Don't try and stop me and don't follow me. Naruto already tried." She said in sadness, "I have to face Amon alone."

Tenzin rounded on Tarrlok, "This is all your doing!"

"I tried to talk her out of it too and as did Lieutenant Beifong, but she's made up her mind." Tarrlok said

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Tenzin asked

Tarrlok sighed, "He called her an idiot to trying to face Amon this early and stormed out of the building." Tarrlok said

Korra used her waterbending to propel her boat to the island.

**0 On Avatar Aang Memorial Island 0**

Korra stood and waited for Amon to show, but he didn't.

She jumped down and started to walk back to the docks when a rope grabbed her legs and pulled her into a dark corridor.

She quickly freed herself as she spun around and let loose a fire ring and saw that she was surround by chi blockers with the flash of light from the fire.

She valiantly tried to fight them off but they blocked her chi and prevented her from bending.

She woke up a few seconds later and found herself being held by two chi blockers.

Just then a pillar of earth shot up from under her and launched her into the air and felt an arm catch her as she hung from the ceiling.

"Well water princess it seems you need some rescuing." Said a voice in an easygoing tone.

She turned to see Naruto in his metalbender uniform smiling at her.

"Naruto…" she mumbled

"Your chi is blocked right? Well sit tight as I take care of these guys." He said as he tossed her into the air and stomped his foot on the ceiling and made a cage of stone and had her sit in it.

Naruto grinned and jumped down in the center of the chi blockers.

"Hey guys! You do remember me right?" he asked in an innocent tone.

They charged at him and dodged to the left and earth column and hit one right in the face.

"One down, nineteen more to go." Naruto said grinning with his eyes closed as he dropped something in his hand.

A second later there was a blinding light that caused the chi blockers to stagger a bit.

Naruto made a quick earth line and knocked three more out.

"Four down, sixteen to go."

Naruto dragged his hand on the ground and made a large club of earth and hit a chi bender in the ribs as he swung it. You could just hear the crunch when the hit connected. While still in his swing, Naruto punched the club and it shattered forward and pelted two more Equalists.

"Seven down! Man you guys drop like bumble flies!" he said

Naruto felt two chi blockers in throwing position and stomped his foot and raised his hands and made two large earth walls on his sides and stomped his other foot and punched the walls, sending them flying into the chi blockers who were about to throw some rope at him and crushed them into the wall.

"Now it's nine and I'm feelin' alive!" he shouted

The blonde was surrounded again and he grinned viciously. He jumped ten feet in the air, "Beifong Dive-Bomb!" he shouted as he hit the ground causing a large ripple effect with the ground and sending most of the Equalists in to the air.

He opened his eyes as they had gotten used to the dark and raised multiple rocks and shot them at his air-born targets and hit them in the head.

"Eighteen, man you guys just plain suck at your job, don't you?" he taunted

The last two charged at him and he flung them into the air with an earth column launch pad and sent two metal cables from the metal spool on his back and caught them in mid-air and started to swing. As he reached an appropriate level of rotation, he cut the cables and they flew into the walls with a crunch.

Naruto slapped his hands together to get the dusk off.

"You can come out Amon, I know your there!" Naruto shouted

Korra gasped as she saw Amon come out with a lantern.

"Greetings as always Naruto." Amon looked up, "To you as well young Avatar. I had gotten your invitation." He said

"But a party always needs more than two people, right?" Naruto asked grinning.

There was a long silence before Amon spoke again.

"You seem to be as humorous as always Naruto." He said in a plain tone, "But the Avatar and myself will do battle, but not at this time. It will be after everyone has lost their bending and then we will have our grand battle. But of course our fight will happen before that Naruto." Amon said to the blonde.

"Good to know. Now shoo, and leave your weak ass chi blockers since I know, you know reinforcements are coming." Naruto said

"And I am truly sadden for them." Amon said as the lamp he held turned off and then a second later on as it was on the ground.

Naruto felt him leave and looked up.

He stomped his foot and Korra's cage opened and she dropped in his arms bridal style.

"Well…that was a good work out, right?" he asked with his usual smile.

"Naruto you…you came for me?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course water princess, why wouldn't I?" he questioned her.

"Because…because you were really upset that I did this…so I thought you hated me." she choked out.

"Not really Korra. It's too much work to hate you." He teased

Korra just start to break down and cried in his arms.

"I was so terrified. I felt so helpless." She said in hiccups.

"Don't worry your ponytailed head. I will always protect you and that's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said sincerely with a smile.

"You were right though, since that night at the rally, I've been scared. I've never felt like this before. I don't know what to do?" She said to him in a sob.

"Admitting it is first and hardest thing to do." He said soothingly to her.

Tenzin joined them a second later.

He and Naruto had a wordless conversation and they continued to let Korra cry it out in blonde's arms as the task force entered in and arrested the downed chi blockers.

**0**

**Done and Done! I am on a roll baby!**

**R&R! No Flames (Bad Firebenders!), Peace off!**


	4. Book Air: The Spirit of Competition

Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Co-written by: **Masamune X23**

**0**

Naruto was washing his face in the task force's HQ.

He looked up from the mirror and saw the dark rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep he's gotten in the last week.

The reason he was working so much was because of her breakdown, Korra wanted some space from the whole task force thing.

It didn't save him as he had to keep up appearances for the public eye.

In this last week, they had done about nine raids on suspected chi blocker training groups, Equalist supporters, and the occasional wild goose chase.

It also didn't help that he had to train his fellow earthbenders on how to counter chi blockers, but he agreed to it as it would help in the future.

He finally got to sit down when a voice broke him from his peace.

"Ah, lieutenant. Excellent work as always." Said the voice of Tarrlok.

Naruto turned lazily to him and stared, "Tarrlok."

Tarrlok gave a smug grin, "You seem…tired." He said in his usual smug tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "What was your first clue? The dark rings under my eyes or the fact I look dead?" Naruto said rudely.

Tarrlok waved his finger.

How Naruto wanted to crush that finger.

"Now now Lieutenant, just because you've had a lack of sleep, it doesn't mean you can snap at people." he said in a condescending tone.

'I want to snap something alright.' Naruto thought in anger.

"It's a shame that Avatar Korra isn't here." Tarrlok said with annoyance.

Naruto grinned, "Easy ponytail man, she joined the fire ferrets long before your task force." He said

Tarrlok glared at him for the nickname. The blonde had been using it every time the councilman had annoyed him.

"Still, her responsibility to the city is more important than pro-bending." Tarrlok said

"She needs some down time too." He said, 'like me!' Naruto shouted in his mind.

"Ah, that reminds me. You've been doing such great work that I thought I would let you know that you can take a few days off to go watch Avatar Korra's pro-bending matches." Tarrlok said with a smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering why he was being nice, "…Thanks. Anyway, how goes the interrogation of those chi blockers?" the blonde asked with intrigue.

Tarrlok sighed in anger, "They are very tight lipped about Amon and far too loyal to even talk." He said

Naruto snorted, "Have my mother interrogate them. If they don't talk after that then I don't know what will get them talking." Naruto said with some amusement and he stood up and started walking away.

"I'll consider it." Tarrlok said in a thinking position.

**0 Mako and Bolin's apartment 0**

Bolin was in the process of trying to wash Pabu, but the fire ferret didn't want to.

"So what do you think of Korra…in a girlfriend sort of way?" Bolin asked

Mako shrugged, "I don't know. Sure she's a good person, a great athlete, and an Avatar, but she seems to have a thing for Naruto." He replied

Bolin stopped struggling with Pabu and turned to his brother, "What do you mean?"

Mako was busy cooking to see his brother's face, "I mean, the way she sometimes stares at him when he isn't looking or during some of our training practices when she does something good she looks right at him as he congratulates her. Not to mention he's know her before us and the fact that they live together at the air temple."

As Mako said each thing, Bolin's face dropped more and more.

"So what does he got that I don't?" Bolin asked in indignation.

"Well…do want me to say it?" Mako asked in an unsure way.

"Yes." The earthbender said in annoyance.

"Status, money, looks, fame, power, personality, connections, and a high paying job." Mako said as he read off the list in his mind.

"So what! Korra and I are perfect for each other. She's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful, I'm gorgeous!" Bolin exclaimed

"You know what? I don't care what you think. I'm going to ask her out." the younger brother said.

Mako sighed, "I think it's just a bad idea to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, ok?" he ordered, "I also don't want to see you heartbroken Bo."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Bolin said and he held up Pabu, "You know what I'm talking about Pabu. I'm talking about real love." He whispered to the fire ferret, who squeaked in return.

**0 On Air Temple Island 0**

Korra, Jinora, and Ikki were filling up the feeders for the lemurs.

Jinora decided to start a conversation.

"So…how are things going between you and Naruto?" Jinora asked tersely.

Ikki looked giddy, "Yes, tell us of the epic romance!" she said.

Korra looked shocked, "What are you guys talking about. Th-there's nothing going on between me and Naruto." She said with a slight blush.

They both rolled their eyes.

"So, then why not go for that handsome firebender boy or the other one?" Jinora suggested, trying to push Naruto out of the conversation.

Ikki glared at her sister knowing what she was doing.

"No no no. Naruto is perfect for her." Ikki said

"No he isn't. I mean look at um…his hair, yes his hair! It so unruly. Magnificently unruly and shines like gold when the sun hits it." Jinora said as she sighed dreamily and had a blush on her face and quickly snapped out of it when she saw her sister grinning at her and Korra raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know?" Korra asked

"Jinora has somewhat of a not so secret crush on Naruto." Said the voice of Pema.

They turned to see the pregnant woman and Jinora shouted, "Mom!" with a blush.

Pema rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, everyone knows you have a crush on him, except the boy himself." Pema said boringly.

Jinora pouted, "So? Doesn't mean I can't try to get my dream guy."

Ikki giggled, "You can't even get him out of your dreams."

Jinora was about to airbend her sister but luckily Pema stepped in and grabbed her hand as she sighed.

"Must you aggravate your sister Ikki?" Pema questioned as she only got a large grin as a reply.

"Yep, cause it's so much fun and it never gets old." Ikki smiled sweetly as she answered.

Pema sighed, until she remembered why she was supposed to be helping Korra.

She turned back to her, "Korra let's get back to you and Naruto's relationship."

Korra blushed as she started retorting, "We, we're not in a relationship were just good friends that's all."

Pema gave a knowing smile that made Korra feel more nervous, "That's not exactly how I heard it...water princess." Pema's smile grew slightly as she saw Korra gawk at her.

"How'd you know that name, only Naruto calls me that?" Korra shouted and then clamped her mouth shut.

Now Jinora was gawking, "WHAT! He calls you water princess!"

Korra's silence instantly answered it.

Jinora whined, "Ahhh, no fair how come he calls you a princess and not me?"

Ikki turned to her with a new smile, "Cause Naruto loves Korra and she's his princess and he's her knight in shiny metalbending armor." Ikki sighed almost dreamily.

Jinora just grumbled.

Pema chuckled at Korra's silent expense, "Tenzin told me all about your first meeting with Naruto as well as a few other things." She said with a sly smirk.

Korra broke out of her gaze and was now frantic, "Why'd he tell you, I told him to keep those secret."

Pema chuckled again, "Oh dear you should know Tenzin always has a soft spot for me and Katara as he will tell us anything we ask as long as it's not classified information that threatens the city."

Korra now groaned as she recalled how Tenzin literally exploded when she told him how Katara said her destiny was in the city and when she told him that he practically shout not to bring his mother in to the discussion with a face as red as fire which she thought was going to explode.

Words such as traitor, sucker, and mama's boy filled her head to describe Tenzin.

Pema got out all her chuckles until she focused back on topic, "Look Korra, the point is that you clearly have feelings for Naruto and honestly who can blame you, after all there are quite a few lady's that have had their eyes on him."

"But I don't have feelings for him." Korra continued to deny.

Pema was not fooled in the least, "Are you sure?" She questioned, "Haven't you felt anything when you're with him or from anything you've done together with him?"

At that Korra's mind involuntarily flashed to everything she and Naruto have done together.

The first time she met him she thought he was handsome, when Naruto officially introduced himself he gave her a peck on her hand which got her flustered despite her attempts to hide it, the time she fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder where he seemed to enjoy her slip up, she especially recalled how Naruto tried to talk to her about her fear of Amon but she was too stubborn to admit it, it was only when she was saved from Amon's chi blockers that her false courage shattered and her overwhelming fears surfaced as Naruto embraced her and tried to comfort her saying it's alright to be afraid.

She still remembered the fear she felt when Amon looked right at her from below the cage Naruto placed her in to keep her safe from harm.

The way Amon looked at her wasn't normal; it was like he was staring right into her body seeing the energy that lets her bend as he let her silently know that she would lose everything she trained her life to gain.

Pema, Ikki and Jinora watched as Korra seemed to think, then blush, followed by a showing of masked fear before she placed her hand on top of heart was as she looked flustered again.

Korra confessed, "Okay I admit I might have some feelings for Naruto." She said quietly.

Ikki screamed, "Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I knew it!" she exclaimed as she jumped and spun in the air.

But Korra now looked unsure, "But I don't know if I can let him know that, what if he doesn't feel that same. I mean we only just met less than a month ago."

Pema walked to Korra and gave her a reassuring hug, "Oh Korra, I'm sure Naruto must feel the same way, you just need to let him know you're also interested in him and he'll return your feelings."

Korra slowly hugged Pema back while her voice was still a bit shaky, "D-Do you really mean that?"

Pema pulled back as she looked into Korra's eyes and saw love, fear, but also hope in them.

"Yes I'm sure Korra; you just need to make your move." Pema said reassuringly.

Korra nodded as she turned around, "I WILL!" She shouted as she now ran off towards where she suspected Naruto might be at.

Ikki was now grinning widely, "Korra and Naruto sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Korra with a baby carriage." Ikki continued to sing as she started picturing a marriage between Naruto and Korra in the northern water tribe as they married before the moon and ocean spirits to seal their vows together.

As Korra ran away, Pema had a feeling of dread.

'Uh-oh, I forgot to talk about his mother!' as she thought paling a bit.

**0**

Korra walked around the island looking for Naruto until her eyes landed on him sitting on a boulder as he appeared relaxed and laid back just watching the snow and Kurama playing in it.

Naruto watched as the snow fell from the sky and the candle lights from the temple make each flack shine.

He always enjoyed seeing the four seasons pass by as he took in each of their glory. It was a cycle of harmony and beauty.

Kurama was running around in the snow playing and Naruto laughed watching the fox have his fun.

He heard some crunching of snow and turned to see Korra walking towards him and looked somewhat nervous.

He gave her his ever famous charming smile and spoke as he stood up and walked towards her, "Hey water princess or should I call you snow princess due to the weather? Nah, I'll still call you water princess. So, what's up?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

Korra took a deep breath, "Nothing much, just decided to take a stroll before my match later you know." She said with an awkward chuckle, 'Damn it, buck up and say it before you lose your nerve completely!' she shouted in her mind.

Naruto nodded, "That's understandable. Didn't pick you for the nervous type though? Guess I learn something new about Korra every day. Wonder if I should write them down, heck maybe I could make a book about it called the 'Water Princess of the Seasons'?" he joked with a smile.

Korra laughed a little, "Maybe you should, but you'd better not use my name because I already have plenty of attention as it is." She looked ahead and saw Kurama running around, "Kurama seems to be having fun."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, he loves his freedom. Though he grumbles that I should have more fun at times."

Korra looked surprised, "You can understand him?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, me and him, are like you and Naga. We understand each other even through different lifetimes." He said with a melancholic expression.

"So…how are things with the task force?" She questioned, 'Ah, just say it!' she thought

Naruto sighed tiredly, "Tarrlok has me working like a madman. My spy network is in overtime getting the info we need to take places down. He did give me time off to see your matches though, surprisingly nice of him."

'Thank you Tarrlok!' Korra thought happily that Naruto would see her matches.

Naruto's face became serious for a moment, "Although I feel like we've been doing alright, we haven't had any run in with Amon at all since the day you called him out to Avatar Aang Memorial Island."

Korra tensed and looked fearful for a moment as her mind flashed back at what happened that night and shivered a bit.

Naruto saw Korra's feared expression before she composed herself. It seemed she still had some fear left in her not that he could blame her.

He remembered his battle with the masked man and it was anything but fun. Now that he knew the ability Amon had, he was ever thankful for his grandmother and mother's teachings, as they saved him from such a fate.

"Are you still afraid of him Korra?" Naruto questioned gently.

Korra looked at him a bit unsure, "I don't know really, the nightmares I had of Amon have stopped and I feel more like my usual self, but I still can't help but feel a bit unnerved thinking about him."

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with determination and a growing grin, "I know you'll get over any fear you have of him. You're too strong to let something like fear hold you down."

Korra smiled back and blushed slightly from having Naruto's hand on her, "Thanks for that Naruto." Korra's blush vanished, "So what do you think Amon is doing?"

Naruto looked out to the sea, "I don't know, but something tells me he's not just hiding out there, he's most likely planning something big because this isn't the first time we've had trouble hearing of any movements from him."

Korra looked to sea with him as she moved next to him, "I'm sure we'll be ready for whatever he's up to."

Naruto turned back to her with a small smile, "Yeah, he can count on that."

They continued talking about aimless things till Kurama ran over to Naruto and he start to brush the fox off.

Korra then felt a snowball hit her on the head and she turned to see Jinora and Ikki on the roof glaring at her and sending a silent message, 'for the love of all Avatar's and members of the spirit world, TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL ALREADY!'

Getting the message she spoke up, "I-really-like-you-and-was-wondering-if-we-could-go-out-sometime?" Korra said all at once.

"Eh?" Naruto said, blinking owlishly in complete confusion as he didn't understand a word she said just now.

Korra took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "I really like you and I was wondering if we could go out sometime?" she said in a nervous tone and a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto blinked at her in surprise, "You like me?" he said as he pointed at himself.

Korra nodded with a new blush, "Yeah, I really do and was hoping we could go out sometime." she was now getting more nervous as she awaited Naruto's answer.

Naruto now rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment with his own small blush that was well hidden, "Wow, I didn't think the Avatar would fall for me. It makes me wonder if there's some new tradition where the Avatar and an ally fall for each other like Aang and Katara did during their journey together."

Naruto saw Korra getting more nervous since he seemed to be avoiding answering, so he finally answered, "Sure, I'd love to go out with you."

Korra lost her voice as she tried to talk and finally found it again, "Really?" she said in surprise.

Naruto looked at her questionably, "Yeah, why wouldn't I want to go out with you? You're like, one of the most amazing girls I have ever met. You're strong, determined, beautiful, and you wear a ponytail so well it should be criminal."

Korra laughed cutely and played with her ponytail, "Really?"

Naruto grinned his usual grin, "Really really."

"Then after my match later, we could…" she trailed off.

"It's a date." He said, "Good luck with your match, I'll be watching." He said as he picked up Kurama and walked inside.

Korra couldn't contain her excitement when she was finally alone and started shouting and doing cartwheels in the snow till she finally calmed down and landed on her back and started to making a snow angel, "He said yes." she whispered as she smiled like a loon.

**0 Pro-bending arena 0**

In the pro bending arena Shiro Shinobi, the announcer, sat in his booth ready to start the match.

Shiro brought the mic to his chin, "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the next match of the National pro-bending tournament!"

The crowd cheered in excitement from their seats as the ref continued, "And now please welcome to the ring, the Future Industries, fire ferrets!"

The crowd cheered louder as Korra, Mako and Bolin were brought to the arena by the extending pathway bridge as they waved to the crowed until the pathway connected with the arena and they made their way to their starting point in the center.

"And now please welcome their opponents, the red sands, rabaroo's!"

The crowd cheered again as the rabaroo's were brought to the arena but they only the team leader waved to the crowed but even so she looked serious and not like she was having which showed just how serious they were at the moment.

The fire ferrets and rabaroo's positioned themselves as the ref called from his observation deck.

The next instant the bell rang and the match was on as all members quickly launched their attack on the enemy they were facing directly in front of them which resulted in a triple collision that cancelled out each other's assault as both teams were forced to step back from the force of the small explosion cause by the collision.

Both teams regained their footing as they began launching their assaults against the other while dodging at the same time.

The rabaroo's fire and earth bender launched an attack on Korra but she flipped to the side avoiding the attack as Mako and Bolin countered attacked to get their attention individually away from Korra and to them instead so she wouldn't get targeted by all three opponents.

It worked as they were now each attacking one of their opponents at a time until Bolin launched in attack at the opponent Mako was firing at with Korra launching her own attack right after his at the same target.

The rabaroo's fire bender tried launching an attack to save her teammate but Mako launched his own attack which intercepted it leaving her ally to take the twin attack which pushed her back on space as she fell down.

Seizing the moment Mako and Boling launched an attack together which knocked the rabaroo's water bender back one space as well which left the rabaroo's fire bender opened for Korra to quickly launch an attack that pushed him back a space as well.

The Fire Ferrets take round one with that as they move one space ahead for the second round.

"Round Two!" The ref called as the bell rang again to signal the start.

The second round goes fierce as all three rabaroo's attacked Korra but she managed to skillfully avoid the assault and even managed to launch a counter attack that knocked the earth bending rabaroo right out of the arena and into the pool below.

Seizing the opportunity Mako and Bolin launched a separate assault on the remaining two rabaroo's are they were forced on the defensive which didn't last long as Korra launched a stream of water towards their feet that knocked them off balance having them begin to fall on their backs but before they could even hit the ground Bolin and Korra launched another attack that sent them flying all the way back were

They hit the ground all rolled uncontrollably to the edge where they fell and hit they pool giving the fire ferrets a win for the entire match.

"Your winner for round two and the entire match, the Future Industries, Fire Ferrets!" the ref loudly shouted as the crowed was now on their feet cheering for the fire ferrets victory.

**0 After the match 0**

"Wohoo! We rocked that!" Korra cheered as she entered the contestant booth and took of her helmet letting her hair fall out so she could get a bit of air and to wipe a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"I know! We were really connecting out there like we've never done before." Mako said in excitement, "And man Korra you were so wild out there, you seemed really pumped up too." Mako partly questioned.

Korra scratched the back of her head in embarrassment with a slight blush as she knew _exactly_ why she seemed more pumped up, "Well, I, um, kinda got some good news and I was really happy about it." Korra explained cryptically.

Mako nodded and was interested to know what had in her in such high spirits, "That's nice, so what news-" Mako was cut off as the door to the booth opens and Naruto with Kurama on his head and Asami walk in.

"Congratulations guys, you were so amazing out there!" Asami said in awe before she hugged Mako in congratulations.

Naruto walked up to Korra, "Great match water princess, I gotta say you seemed to have had quite a jump in your pro bending skills and teamwork, were you thinking of something that helped you play like you did today?" Naruto half teased and half complemented as if he suspected what was on Korra's mind during the fight and Kurama yipped in agreement while also having his own suspicions.

Korra blushed as she wondered if Naruto actually knew why she played better than ever today, "O-oh nothing...I...I wasn't thinking of anything I was just really into the match today that's all." Korra tried steering away from the current topic.

Naruto hid an inner smirk as he saw Korra get a bit nervous.

He always though she looked cute when she was fumbling her words, it was just something interesting about seeing a tough girl reacting like this.

He would've pressed the topic further but decided he's teased her enough, _for now_.

Bolin finally finished waving to his adoring fans and entered the booth. He saw Naruto and Korra talking and was about to ask out Korra till Naruto started talking.

"So I have the date all planned out and I think we're really going to enjoy it." Naruto said with a smile as he believed Korra would be in for quite a treat for what he had planned out.

This stunned Bolin, as the earthbender had his mouth hanging and was gaping at them.

Which Naruto and Korra haven't even noticed yet.

Mako heard this and winced inwardly seeing his brother's stunned and frozen face.

Asami's sly smile came full force as she decided to do some teasing, "Oh, so finally someone catches the heart of the infamous Naruto Beifong, congratulations' Korra." Said the black haired beauty with a teasing smile.

"Shut it Asami." Naruto said to his friend with a small blush, as Asami always teases him about him going on dates and such, since she enjoys seeing the blonde earthbender squirm.

Must be payback from those pranks he's pulled on her.

Asami pouted, "Aw, don't be like that Naruto. Can't your best friend be happy for you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl, "There's a difference between being happy for someone while not butting into it and happily teasing the friend due to you now having new material to use on me."

Asami gave a sweet smile that seemed to hide a taunting grin, "Now now, none of that. You know you still love me either way." She said as they knew their form of love was nothing but friendship.

Naruto just sighed while palming his face. Seeing this Asami continued.

"So…who asked who out?" Asami pressed aggressively.

"Asami!" Naruto whined, she was always like this when it involved his love life and it always ended with him wanting to be locked in an isolated room and even sometimes wanting to arrest Asami just to make her stop.

"I…kinda asked him out." Korra said softly with a smile.

Asami squealed and gave Korra a hug, "Oh, this is so great! I have to tell you every little embarrassing thing that has happened to him, along with how to get him to do anything you want." Asami continued to ramble as she told Korra how to handle the blonde.

Naruto groaned as he couldn't even imagine what it's going to be like having Korra hear every embarrassing thing that's ever happened to him.

Granted there weren't that many but still they were what he'd wish he could just erase from Asami's memory.

Bolin meanwhile was slowly walking to the wall and started to bang his head against it in an equal rhythm.

Naruto turned to see this and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm Bolin? Are you okay?" Naruto asked with some concern from seeing how hard he seemed to be banging his head.

He was almost starting to feel a headache just by looking at him.

Bolin stopped his banging and turned to him. There was an impression of his face on the wall.

"Oh no I'm fine. Just perfect." He said with a straining smile, a shaky thumbs up and with a very twitchy eye.

"…Okay." Naruto said slowly as he seemed disturbed by Bolin's reply.

Asami seemed to be chatting the poor Avatar's ear off and Naruto decided to intervene.

"Asami, you and Korra can chat later." Naruto said plainly.

Asami blushed a little and laughed, "Right right." She said as she turned to Korra, "We will continue this later, trust me, wait until you hear about the time we were kids, it's hilarious." she said as Korra seemed unnerved by how Asami really wanted to tell her definition of everything.

Korra got out of her uniform and walked out with Naruto.

"See ya tomorrow guys." Korra said

"Bye." Naruto said and Kurama yipped goodbye too.

Bolin waved goodbye and then sank his face to the floor with his knees bent and his posterior in the air. Pabu came over and got on his tilted back as he patted his head.

Mako just looked on, unsure what to say at the moment.

**0 In the streets of Republic City 0**

Naruto was walking along side Korra as Naga with Kurama on the polar bear dogs head trailed behind them.

"So…where to first?" Korra asked nervously.

Naruto just smiled, "Were going to this little restaurant I love going to. It serves some of the best food around."

Korra brightened up hearing this, she just hoped it wasn't a really fancy place that someone of his status would normally go to, "What's it called?" she asked curiously.

Naruto smiled brightly, "A little place called _Ichiraku's_."

"So what does it serve there?" Korra pushed further.

"Why the food of the god's of course." Naruto said passionately.

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Food of the god's?" she questioned in a disbelieving tone.

Naruto heard this and turned to her, "Of course! You will have to wait and see water princess." He said as he took her hand and ran up the street with her in tow.

The animal companions followed as well.

**0 At **_**Ichiraku's**_** 0**

Korra looked at the restaurant and saw it was not too big or small, just average in size. Also it had a line going down the block!

"Wow, it's packed! How are we getting in?" Korra questioned Naruto.

The blonde said nothing and walked to the front door and Korra eagerly followed.

There at the entrance was a water tribe girl who seemed around their age. She had a dark tan, ocean blue eyes, and short brown hair tied in a bun with a bandanna covering her hair. She was wearing a plain waitress outfit and was keeping the crowd going as she waited for more seats to open.

"Hey Ayame." Naruto greeted the girl.

Ayame turned her head and saw Naruto, "Ah, Mr. Beifong!" she said in surprise and saw Korra. The waitress gave Korra a big smile, "You seem to have a date Mr. Beifong. Usually you bring them to one of those stuffy restaurants." The waitress said as she put her hands to her hip and had an amused smile on her face.

Naruto laughed a bit nervously, "Yeah, well those were dates I was forced to go on. This time I can choose where I want to take my date."

Ayame nodded and escorted them in.

"Hey!" a guy near the front protested.

"Why do they go in before us?" a young couple behind the guy questioned.

"Get to the back of the line!" A guy near the back of the line shouted.

The rest of the crowd complained too.

Ayame turned and glared at the crowd, "Mr. Beifong happens to co-own this restaurant, so of course he's allowed to cut ahead of the line." She said

Everyone looked shocked, even Korra.

"You co-own this place?" she asked

Naruto nodded, "I helped old man Teuchi build the place and supplied him with his golden recipe." He answered

Korra nodded and wondered what this golden recipe was.

As Ayame guided them in, Korra saw an older man behind the kitchen bar. He was a bit bulky and had a dark tan as well with brown grayish hair. His eyes seemed shut and yet he seemed to still be able to see his surrounding as he was cooking and one eye cracked open, which was ocean blue too, and he looked directly at Naruto and smiled.

The two were seated on the bar area of the restaurant.

"So what are you going to order?" Ayame asked as she had a pen and pad out.

Korra shrugged, "I still don't know what you serve here?" she questioned

Ayame smiled, "Why, ramen of course!" she said in excitement.

"Ramen?" Korra questioned, "Never heard of it." She stated.

As soon as she said it, there was utter silence in the restaurant as everyone froze from hearing what Korra just said.

Naruto himself now had what could be considered the silliest looking face anyone's ever seen as he stared at Korra in disbelieve at the horrible words she just said.

Korra looked at how everyone was staring at her, "What? what'd I say?" she said as she didn't get what the big deal was.

Korra turned back to Naruto when she heard a faint whisper from him.

Naruto was trembling in shock as he was breaking out of his shocked state, "N-Never...heard of it...Never heard of it...NEVER HEARD OF IT! By the spirits, this is worse than I thought, you need ramen and you need it now!" Naruto shouted as he turned to Ayame, while Korra looked surprised that Naruto would yell since he always seemed calm and collected.

"Bring Korra one bowl of Miso ramen as quickly as you can!" Naruto pretty much yelled out.

Ayame wrote down the order, "Umm but Naruto what will you be having?" she questioned.

Naruto was now calm since he realized that he hadn't ordered his ramen, much to his horror. He almost forgot about it which is almost like a slap to the face.

Naruto shook his head as he ordered, "Hmm I'll take one pork ramen tonight."

Ayame smiled as she wrote it down, "Okay so that's one miso and pork ramen."

She turned to her father, "Dad! We need a bowl of miso and pork ramen, stat!" Ayame said.

Her father nodded and started to work.

They watched as Teuchi used water bending to make broth, lift the damp noodles, and even lift up spice bottles from the shelves.

"How is he doing that?" Korra whispered as she pointed to the spice bottles.

Naruto leaned into her ear and his hot breath tickled it and caused Korra to blush, "He added an extra layer on the bottom to them and filled it with water so he could bring them to himself so he can continue to cook." The blonde whispered back.

Korra nodded in understanding and was impressed as that was an ingenious idea.

"Some people like to call him the ramen bender." Naruto joked to Korra who giggled at that.

She remember the story Katara told her about how she had met what Sokka had called a swamp bender who used seaweed to make a suit of armor that made him a fierce opponent, now she hears of a type of food bender.

It was all funny and she could only wonder what would come next.

As the chef finished he brought the dishes to Korra and Naruto.

"Enjoy." He said as he, Ayame and Naruto waited for her to try it.

Even the customers were watching to see what a first timer's reaction would be to eating the delicious ramen.

Korra split her chopsticks and grabbed some of the noodles and brought them to her mouth.

As she chewed and swallowed a portion of the bite she took her mouth and body froze at the taste she was feeling.

Her mouth slowly opened and was momentarily left hanging as she then let out a light moan, as it tasted so damn good!

"This tastes amazing!" she exclaimed as she finished her first bite.

The chief, Ayame and Naruto nodded while cheering on the inside as he turned his attention to his still steaming bowl and eagerly started to chow down at his own pace as he wanted to savor every bite.

The crowed of customers returned to their meal.

As they finished their meal they exited the shop after paying and continued on their date.

"That was probably the best meal I have ever had!" Korra said in excitement.

Naruto laughed a bit at her enthusiasm, "Well, I'll be sure to take you back some time."

"I wonder what's in it that makes it so good." Korra thought out loud as they continued in the direct that Naruto was leading them too.

"I actually taught him the recipe he uses and he just capitalizes on it." Naruto answered her.

Korra, once again, was surprised, "You can cook too? Is there anything you can't do?" she asked in a teasing manner as she poked his arm.

Naruto smirked, "I can only bend one element, I can't lick my elbow, I can't stand attending those official meetings, I'm incapable of hurting my sweet and delicious ramen, and I can't help but think how beautiful you look." He said

Korra blushed at the last comment.

They walking around till they entered some shops and Naruto bought a small little trinket and gave it to Korra, a jade hair clip with the water tribe symbol on it.

And she happily accepted it.

They continued walking around some streets filled with alleys until they heard a smug voice, "Well well well, if it isn't the Avatar and Republic City's golden boy." Said a male voice.

Both Naruto and Korra turned to see a male with loose black hair and pale skin. He had two other guys with him and a few girls.

"Ah, it's only Tahno." Naruto said in an uncaring manner and turned away.

Tahno narrowed his eyes at the dismissal of their encounter and decided to see if he could get a reaction out of Naruto .

Tahno walked up to Naruto and Korra, "So golden boy, what brings you here at this night?"

Naruto turned to face him, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here with Korra to enjoy ourselves." he said while looking at him with a look a prison guard would look at a prisoner.

Tahno just smirked, "Oh so you're on another date and this time with the Avatar and member of the fire ferrets." He turned to Korra, "Tell me Korra, how did a sorry excuse for a team like yours make it this far in the tournament? Did you have Naruto here pay some professional benders to teach you some advanced moves?" he said in a taunting tone.

Korra was now getting angry at the hidden implication Tahno, which clearly meant saying that she was only dating Naruto to have him use his money to help her team which wasn't the reason she was dating him at all!

"I dare you to say that again cause if you do then you and I are going to duke it out here and now." Korra said in a dangerous tone.

Tahno inwardly smirked at Korra's reaction, "Go for it then if you even can that is." he challenged.

Korra knew what he was up to and was trying to calm herself down.

Tahno decided to press on forward as he was the polar bear dog, "Nice pet you have there Korra, I think a friend of mine has one also…displayed above his fire place."

Now she was getting mad, but before Korra could respond Naruto placed a restraining hand on her shoulder as he whispered to her, "Don't do it Korra, he's trying to bait you to hit him so your team will be disqualified for assaulting a team outside the arena." he tried reasoning before she did something that would hurt her as well.

Although he was secretly hoping Tahno would do something that could allow him to cuff him and arrest him, even if for just a few hours.

Korra wanted to get Naga to scare him and maybe take a bite at him but since they were in a public area, that wouldn't do her any good.

So reluctantly she pulled back, "We'll settle this in the ring and when we do you'll be needing a doctor because I plan to blast you so far back you'll crash against the wall." she spoke in a threatening tone as she turned around with Naruto and started to walk away.

Tahno's smirk never left as he saw them leave, "Looks like someone just doesn't know when they're up against a superior opponent." He said arrogantly.

Back with the leaving couple Korra was now fuming "Urg, that creep makes me so mad I want to throw him in a volcano!" she shouted as she knew they were far away so they couldn't hear.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah he can sometimes be like that, when I first met him I personally wanted him to punch me in the face so I could hit him back, slam him to the ground and cuff him, and having some witnesses around would be a plus too."

Korra looked at him in surprise, "Really? I never figured you'd be easily annoyed with how you handle yourself?" she questioned.

Naruto looked back towards her with annoyance on his face, "It's easy for me to deal with thugs and criminals, but jerks are another story as they're smart enough to know how to bother people without breaking laws. It's one of the things I'm annoyed with."

Korra sighed, "Well I wish I could get back at him for what he said."

Naruto suddenly stopped as he grew an evil looking grin which Korra didn't notice.

He called Kurama over as he whispered is his ear and when he was done Kurama looked to have gotten his own evil grin as he leaped off Naruto's shoulders and left running towards an alley.

Korra looked confused, "Where's he going?" she asked.

Naruto turned to her with a regular smile, "No where really, I just told him of an errand I'd like him to do for me." Naruto told which in a way was the truth.

Korra raised an eyebrow, "He can actually do errands for you?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I just sent him to pick something up so don't worry about it."

Korra dropped the subject after that as they continued they're date. Naruto took her to all the different places she didn't see like the park at night to see fireflies and the moon shining on the lake, they just walked around talking until they when to the top of a tower to see a spectacular view of the city which Korra loved seeing.

Eventually Naruto and Korra returned to _Air Temple Island_, where Naruto greeted the guards and lead Korra to her room as they're date had reached his end.

Korra was in a happy mood but a bit sad that they're date had reached the end as she wished it could've lasted longer.

She turned to face Naruto as her back was to her door, "Thanks for the night out Naruto, I had a blast tonight, it was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Naruto grinned as he was glad she enjoyed herself, "Don't mention it, I had a lot of fun myself, your definitely the best girl I've had the pleasure of dating."

Korra blushed a bit at his words, "Glad to hear it." she looked down as she knew it was time to say goodbye, "Well I guess this is where I say goodnight."

"Korra." Naruto said to her as she looked up in time to see Naruto connect his lips to hers as he kissed her.

Korra's eyes widened and her face was now blushing heavily as she was completely surprised by his actions but decided to return the kiss as they deepened the kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto was happy Korra returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Korra's waist to deepen it even further and brought their bodies together.

Korra was in bliss as she continued kissing Naruto and enjoyed the taste of his lips and Naruto felt the same for Korra's lips.

He was a bit nervous since he felt he might've been rushing it by making a move this early but he couldn't help it for some reason.

Eventually they both separated as they came up for air and when they did they both had their faces flushed red.

Korra was the first to speak, "Wow."

Naruto just nodded as he couldn't believe how amazing that was.

Korra still looked dazed before she replied, "Thanks for the night."

Before Naruto could reply Korra had quickly opened the door and closed it shut leaving Naruto outside.

Inside the room Korra was leaning against the door with her left hand on her heart as she felt it beating a mile per minute while her right hand was on her lips as she could almost still feel when Naruto had kissed her out of the blue like he did, NOT THAT SHE WAS DISSAPOINTED IN THE LEAST! Her mind was racing as she fought to control herself.

Back outside Naruto looked one last time at the door before he grinned, "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Naruto turned around and went towards his room. He opened the door and as he entered he heard a yip. He turned to see Kurama waiting patiently in his room.

"Ah, Kurama your back." he said happily as he lowered his arm and Kurama climbed on to his shoulder.

"So tell me did you run that errand I told you about?" he questioned.

Kurama's evil looking grin was all he had to see to know the answer.

Naruto grinned back as he petted Kurama, "Good boy, ha ha ha you deserve a treat for your services."

Kurama perked up at that.

They're date had now officially been perfect.

**0 Next Match 0**

While in their first match they were on fire.

The next one had left a bitter taste in their mouth.

While Korra and Mako were able to hold their own, Bolin was another story.

It was if his drive for the match was gone and ended up being a target the entire match.

Luckily the fire ferrets had won due to a tie break and Mako showed his skills at his finest.

**0 With Mako and Bolin 0**

Bolin was in a bit of depression as he sighed once again as he laid face down on the coach in the attic that he and his brother live in.

Mako's eye twitched again for the ninth time that day as he was really getting annoyed at his brother's behavior despite the reason for it.

"Bo, I get it! Your upset about what happened, but she asked him before you could ask her. So could you please just stop sulking and get over it." The firebender said as he tried being subtle.

Bolin's buried face sniffed a little bit and grabbed a tissue before he raised his head and blew his nose like a trumpet, "But it's just not fair!" the earthbender cried out through a muffled voice as he continued to have his face buried in the coach.

Bolin hiccupped, "You get Asami, and Naruto gets Korra. What's left for Bolin? Pabu!" Bolin said as he held the fire ferret up and started to cradle the red furry animal in his arms, "You won't leave me, right Pabu?" he asked in a baby voice.

Pabu wiggled out of Bolin's arms and jumped off his head as he scurried off to Mako.

"Fine! Leave me behind you little traitor! See if I ever get you those Leechi nuts you like ever again!" Bolin said dramatically as he collapsed on the coach once more and returned to his previous position.

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics before his eyes took a dark look, "Life isn't fair Bo. You got to deal with that, especially if you remember everything we've been through and everything we've lost in our lives."

Bolin lifted his head as he instantly lost his depressed look and was replaced by a more solemn one as he recalled the loss of their parents and the struggle in their lives before they joined pro-bending.

"Okay I get your point, but I just feel like I lost something important that I could've treasured." Bolin said as his face looked depressed again.

Mako sighed and shook his head.

"Bolin you got to let it go, it's affecting the team!" The older brother said sternly as he reminded his younger brother of his performance in their last match.

"The team! What about my heart?" Bolin exclaimed

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, "You are such a drama queen. You'll move on!"

Bolin shook his head, "No, I won't." Bolin said with a sob.

Mako took a deep breath before he calmed down, "At least Korra didn't have to go through a painful experience to ask Naruto out or should I remind you about how Asami practically ran over me on her bike."

Bolin winced as he recalled that, "How painful was it?" he questioned.

Mako just looked straight at him, "Let's just say I'm really thankful she hit the brakes, otherwise I might've dislocated my shoulder or worse."

Bolin made a pained looking face, "Ouch, that would not be a pleasant experience."

Mako sighed, "Tell me something Bo, you really like Korra right?"

Bolin looked at him like he was asking if he wanted to win the tournament, "Of course I do!"

Mako continued, "And you care about her and want to see her happy right?"

Bolin replied again, "Of course I wanna see her happy! Who would wanna see a girl be sad?"

Mako ignored his question, "Then if you really care about Korra and want her to be happy, then you should let her go cause she seems happy to be dating Naruto."

Bolin wanted to reply but he remained silent as he looked down to the ground now, "I just wanted her to give me a chance."

Mako sat next to him as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Then do what's best for her and accept her decision to date Naruto because if it's her choice then you should accept it because it's what she wanted." He said brotherly.

Bolin looked in a blank state as he thought about what his brother said.

He wanted Korra to be happy and didn't want her to be sad in any way but he wished she could've been happy with him instead of Naruto.

"I'll try getting over it, but I make no promises." Bolin said with a reluctant sigh.

Mako smiled as he patted his brother's shoulder, "That a boy." he said as he got up to go prepare a meal.

**0 Semi-final Match 0**

In the pro bending arena Shiro was once again in his booth as he announced the start of the semifinal match.

Shiro began his announcement, "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the semifinal match of the National pro-bending tournament!"

The crowd roared in excitement from their seats as the ref continued with his announcement.

The ref announced and introduced the fire ferrets and they're opponents the Buzzard Wasps.

The two teams stood facing each other as the bell rang and the match began.

The Buzzard Wasps wasted no time as all three launched an assault as Mako managed to block the one who attacked him and Korra flipped to avoid the one who attacked her, but Bolin wasn't so lucky as he was hit by the water bender before he could move an earth panel to block the attack as he was forced back one line.

"Bolin you okay?" Mako asked as he turned to him to see if he was alright.

Unfortunately the Buzzard Wasps earthbender took a shot at Mako while he looked away but was thankfully blocked by Korra saving him from the hit.

"Hey keep your head in the game!" Korra shouted as she quickly turned back to the match and narrowly avoided a shot from the Buzzard Wasps firebender.

Bolin got back up and Mako turned back to the match as they got back in the game.

The match went evenly as Mako would use his fire bending to distract some of the opponents while Bolin and Korra tried knocking them back, but the Buzzard Wasps held strong as they blocked, dodged, and launched counter attacks to keep the fire ferrets at bay.

Eventually Korra moved away from her teammates to draw their attention to her as she made herself an open target.

Her plan worked as the Buzzard Wasps concentrated their assault on Korra.

She managed to dodge most attacks but eventually she took an earth plate that sent her back one space, but Mako and Bolin managed to launch a counter attack that sent the water and earth Buzzard Wasps back one space as well as the fire Buzzard Wasps who got hit by his falling comrade which knocked him back with enough force to force him back one space as well.

The fire ferrets won the first round as the second round was quickly began.

This time Korra managed to launch the first attack that hit the Buzzard Wasps fire bender but he managed to block with his shoulder keeping him from getting knocked back one space.

Mako and Bolin followed Korra's lead while the Buzzard Wasps launched a counter attack.

The match continued as the Buzzard Wasps focused on offensive in this round which was slowly working in their favor as Mako was knocked back one space from a dual attack of earth and fire while the water Buzzard Wasps kept Korra from saving him this time.

Bolin was the next one to get knocked back a space but he managed to also knock back the fire Buzzard Wasps before he got hit by the water Buzzard Wasps.

The two teams continued their assault on each other's opponents until Korra and Mako made a united assault that knocked the fire Buzzard Wasps back one space where Bolin quickly attacked and knocked the earth Wasps back one space as well.

The match began to turn to the fire ferrets favor as they began to dominate the match until Korra did a powerful straight shot that sent the water Buzzard Wasps reeling back from the hit and accidentally knocking the earth Buzzard Wasps with him sending them both plunging into the pool below.

With only the fire Wasps remaining Mako and Bolin did a dual assault that sent him to his teammates down below earning the fire ferrets their win in the semi final match.

**0 After the match 0**

As they walked back into the contestant booth Korra looked at Bolin in concern, "Hey, you kinda spaced out during the first few minutes, you okay?" she asked

Bolin gave her a straining smile, "Yeah, sorry about that. Lost my head there for a moment." He finished with an awkward chuckle.

Korra just gave a smile, "Well, you came back strong, so it's okay." She said reassuringly.

Bolin nodded as his smile became more genuine.

Mako gave a small sigh of relief at the scene and was happy that Bolin was trying to move on.

The contestant booth opened and the wolf bats walked in.

Tahno was sniffing around and waved his hand in front of his nose, as if to get rid of an awful smell, "You boys smell something in here?" he asked his two teammates.

"Wait!" he said as he pointed his finger up in the air in understanding, "I know what that is. That's stench of losers." He continued as he pointed at the fire ferrets.

Korra pointed at him, "I hope we see you in the finals, as I'm going to hold you to that promise I made to you when you interrupted my date with Naruto." She said threateningly.

Tahno shrugged his shoulders as he and his team walked to the ring platform, "Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here." He said sarcastically.

Korra looked a bit closer at his face and noticed something.

"Are you wearing makeup?" she asked with a giggle.

And she was right, if one looked close enough, you could see feint scratch marks on his face.

Tahno glared at her and he unconsciously shivered as he remembered how his face was scratched up.

**0 This is a flashback 0**

Tahno walked on the road that lead to his large home.

He had enjoyed his time out and especially enjoyed his run in with golden boy Naruto and Avatar Korra, where he scored a victory over them when they backed down and left.

He was passing by an intersection which would lead to his home on the next turn when he suddenly a noise.

"Hmm." he turned around to see who was there but saw no one, in fact now that he noticed he saw that there was no one else around, no one walking outside or any cars passing by.

"Looks like I stayed out too long better get back and rest up for tomorrows match." He said as he turned and continued on his way.

He was about to pass by an alley when he heard the sound of glass break.

He turned to the dark alley, "Who's there!" he shouted but he received no reply but now he knew someone was in there cause he felt like someone was watching him.

He saw a water drain and bended water out of it and posed himself into position for attack, "Come out you coward, I know you're in there." he called out to whoever was in the dark alley.

He heard the sound of what he thought was a trash can falling over followed by the sound of a clang like noise.

He poised himself to attack when he suddenly saw something small moving out of the alley.

He looked down to see an empty can rolling out of the alley but what caught his attention was that the can was torn with what looked like claw marks.

Tahno kneeled down, "What the…?" his next words were cut short as he heard a roar and he looked up too late to see a red blur jump out of the alley and latch onto his face.

"Arrrrggggg, what the hell, garrrrgg!" Tahno screamed as he was thrashing around trying to get whatever was attached to his face off as he felt it scratching him.

He started running around having no idea where he was going until he felt the thing jump off his face, but he didn't open his eyes in time to see his face crash against a wall as he fell back unconscious.

In the dark alley where the attacker came out from, the figure walked out into the light of night to reveal Kurama, who looked at the unconscious Tahno and let out a laughing squeal as he enjoyed what he did greatly.

He walked towards Tahno and dug into his pocket to take his wallet and then he turned around and quickly ran away knowing the noise he caused would wake people up and see Tahno on the street.

Kurama had been ordered by Naruto to follow Tahno and attack him when he was alone and make sure it looked like a robbery.

He also had to make sure the scratch marks he gave Tahno didn't leave any scars or serious injuries since they might trace the claw marks back to him.

He knew however Tahno would need some kind of cover up to hide any still healing marks tomorrow, but it was all good to him as he hasn't had this much fun since Naruto left him alone in a room with Tenzin and he showed him just how fierce he can be.

Of course Naruto didn't know what he did to Tenzin when he returned; all he saw was a scared Tenzin hanging on the ceiling to stay away from him which he found amusing.

Sometimes humans were so fun to mess with.

Kurama tracked down Naruto's scent and found him and Korra getting on the boat to take them back to Air Temple Island.

He managed to sneak aboard and stay out of sight.

When he saw Naruto taking Korra to her room he went to Naruto's room to wait for him there.

It was a few minutes later that he saw Naruto return so he went over to him.

He yipped catching Naruto's attention.

"Ah, Kurama your back." Naruto said to Kurama.

**0 End of flashback 0**

Tahno just sneered at her, "None of your business."

Just as he left, Asami and Naruto with Kurama walked into the booth.

Asami ran up to Mako and gave him a hug, "Great job." She said and she turned to Korra, "What a great finisher Korra, I have never seen a hat trick like that." Asami complemented

"Thanks Asami. I'm just really thankful for you and your father for giving us the chance to play." Korra said honestly.

Naruto walked up to Korra and gave her a big hug, "Nice job out there water princess. You really got them good." He said kindly.

Korra just gave him a big smile and returned the hug, "Thanks."

They heard the ringing of the bell that called for the end of the match.

Korra looked surprised and turned around, "There is no way they won that fast!" she exclaimed

"**With a brutal, round 1 knock out. the defending champs secure their spot in the finals! I hope the ferrets know a good doctor, cause their going to need one." **Shiro said

The ferrets and non-teammates looked as they saw the beaten opponents of the wolf bats as they medics carried them off.

The fire ferrets looked worried.

**0**

**Done and done! As I have said earlier, I have a Co-writer for this fic now. I want you all to give Masamune X23 a big welcome! *Applause* **

**R&R, No flames (Bad Firebenders, the wars over!), and peace off!**


	5. Book of Anger: Angry AN

**I was just waiting for the season finale! So I know how to write it out. Man read my profile as I plan to do about 5 chapters in a row. You guys are so impatient! Hell, I plan on working on it for the next few weeks to get it down perfectly for 'you'! Does that make you feel better as you guys are agitating me to no end just because I haven't done fast updates, I have to make a living you know, and I have a job and a life dammit!**

***Huff* *Huff* angry rant over now, but seriously people, I have other stories to write too.**

**E4E never abandons a story, got it memorized?  
**

**P.S. don't add a review, save it for the next chapter, that will be coming out in a weeks time or so.  
**


	6. Book Air: And The Winner is

Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Co-written by: **Masamune X23**

**0**

Naruto was currently in the middle of rounding up some criminals with his mother.

The two tended to go on patrol with each other once a week as a sort of mother and son bonding type of thing since both of them never seem to manage to get free time together, usually only one of them would get time off while the other still had to work for the day.

Lin sent a cable at one of the Red Monsoon water benders they were engaging and sent him into the wall, "So, how was your date with that girl?" His mother asked in a somewhat curious yet not so thrilled tone.

Naruto face palmed at his mother's timing of the question and sent a quick earth line at a criminal, forcing his legs to separate. The girly scream from the man was music to his ears and he banged his foot to the ground, raising an earth column to his no-no area, making the man pass out...was that foam coming from his mouth?

"It was actually great and I enjoyed it." He responded and flipped out of the way of a water whip.

Lin sighed, "So who asked who?" she asked as she lifted her fist up and punched a criminal in the face that was coming from behind her which sent him rolling backwards and into a crate as he lost consciousness.

"Actually Korra asked me." Naruto replied with a smile as he remembered how their date went and how it ended. He then ran up to a bender and flipped him to the ground and punched him out.

"Wonderful, but I said to keep it professional." She said as she sent another cable at a water bender and slammed him into another water bender.

Naruto blinked at her as he kick another guy in the chin, "You mean you weren't kidding around about that?" he asked

"Since when have you known me to kid around?" Lin said with annoyance as she put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot and an earth column sent another guy flying into a wall.

"Come on mom, I'm seventeen, I can date who I want." Naruto argued as he caught a punch to his head and twisted the arm around and put the victim in a headlock, "Aren't I right Chu?" Naruto asked the criminal.

The criminal now known as Chu groaned from the pain, "He does have a point Chief; I mean seventeen is a good age to start dating." Chu strained slightly.

Chu had pale skin, short brown hair and blue eyes. He also had a runners built.

He was a freelance Water bender that often worked for the triads, but in only minor offensives. He also had the worse luck too, as he always got out after a few days and somehow, always got caught by Lin and Naruto during their bonding patrol. So he had become something of a councilor of sort for the two during his capture despite him having no idea how it happened or why they even kept asking him to point out who was right and wrong.

"Still, a mother has the right to choose who her son should date. And why did you pick a hot headed girl who's just as reckless." Lin replied as tied up the downed criminals.

Naruto turned to her while still gripping Chu, "Aw come on mom she's not so bad, I know she can be reckless, headstrong, impatient and a bit destructive on some occasions, but she's also fun, nice, friendly, caring, brave, strong, and beautiful. It's not like she's got a criminal record or anything." He said in a joking manner.

'Unless Tenzin's hidden something from me about that.' Lin thought to herself.

"Hmm, I think I see it now." Chu said while still being restrained in the headlock.

"What?" both Naruto and Lin asked.

"Well the Chief and former Chief Toph were like the young Avatar once, so maybe the lieutenant here is looking for a girl like that." Chu said out of though which he quickly regretted.

"Are you saying I have a mother complex or something?" Naruto questioned as he tightened his grip.

Chu realizing what he said shook his head with what little movement he had, "No no no, I'm just saying that you seem to like a strong girl with a fierce personality which coincidentally was how Chief Lin and Chief Toph were like. Although I gotta admit your grandma definitely had a better personality than Chief Lin." He said and Naruto loosened his grip a bit.

"Good." Naruto said nodding

Lin however took offense, "And just what is that supposed to mean Chu?" She said with annoyance.

Chu now looked scared, "Umm…well…I'm just saying she was more easy going and relaxed that's all." he said.

"I kind of have to agree with Chu on that, grandma Toph was certainly more fun and energetic despite her growing age. It's just one of the things I love about Korra; she has a fighting spirit and an unbendable will like Grandma Toph did." Naruto said with a bit of pride in that acknowledgement.

Lin looked partially surprised to hear Naruto compliment Korra in comparison with her mother since she knew how much Naruto loved and admired her before she died.

She shook her thoughts as she groaned, "Why couldn't you like a nice quite girl or something."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. I just find her really attractive plus she has a ponytail."

At hearing his reason Lin face palmed, "Of course. I forgot he likes girls with those."

Chu let out a groan, "Okay seriously man what is up with you and liking girls with ponytails? It's almost as bad as your addiction to that ramen."

Naruto's face took on a menacing form as he re-tightened his grip even harder than before, "Hey, don't you insult the food of the gods and spirit world, because I won't tolerate it, do you hear me Chu!" he said darkly.

Chu was now in pain, "Ow ow ow ow ow okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult the ramen!"

Hearing the apology Naruto loosened the grip again.

"But seriously we should talk about this ponytail fetish of yours next time LT." Chu said as he saw a Metal bender airship coming to their location.

Naruto groaned at that, "Fine, thanks as always Chu." He said as he punched Chu in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Arg...No problem." Chu groaned as he blacked out.

**0 Metal bender police station 0**

Lin and Naruto walked back in to the station and headed to Lin's office.

Naruto cranked up the radio to the music hour.

Naruto sat in the chair in front of Lin's desk and laid back enjoying the music.

"I think that was a good patrol." He commented as he relaxed to the music.

Lin sat down as well and looked at the new stack of papers on her desk while wishing she was a fire bender.

She looked up to her son and allowed a small smile to grace her lips, "Yes it was." She said as she sat the papers down and folded her hands, "I was planning on getting some free time at a later date so we could eventually take a nice vacation."

Naruto blinked at her, "Really, where?" he said with a bit of excitement since it had been a long time since they went on a vacation.

Their last one was in Ember Island where it had greatly changed since avatar Aang's time.

The beach was filled with new motels and restaurants where he greatly enjoyed himself there. Although he did have a problem when he went to surf on the beach and dozens off girls were instantly swarming around him wanting to introduce themselves, get to know him and some even asked if he could help pour sun block on their backs, now that one combined with the clear view of all those girls in swimsuits was pretty tempting for him but he resisted and managed to escape peacefully.

Plus it certainly helped his mom scared them away with one mean glare.

"I'll leave that for you to figure out; meanwhile we could also visit his grave when we get the chance." Lin said as a small frown appeared on her face.

Naruto frowned as well, "I'm sure he would like that. I could even get those flowers he liked." He said with a hollowed smile that hid his sadness.

Lin nodded to this, "An excellent idea. So when should we-" she started, but was cut off from a voice on the radio.

_"Good morning citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hoped you all enjoyed last night's Pro-Bending match, as it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals or else there will be severe consequences."_ The radio said as static followed after the masked man's announcement.

"That man annoys me to no end." Naruto growled angrily as he turned off the radio since that creep Amon disrupted his relaxing music.

He turned to his mother, "So shall we crash in on the council." he stated with a grin.

Lin grinned in return, "You know me so well." She said as she stood up and opened her door, "I want a car ready for me five minutes ago!" she shouted and then turned to Naruto, "You coming?"

Naruto shook his head, "I got my own wheels." He said with a grin as he walked past her, "Bet I make it there before you." He says walking away while waving from behind.

Naruto then entered the garage and looked at his motorbike that got as a present from Asami last year, "It's been awhile buddy." He muttered as he put on a pair of green tinted goggles and waved his hand from the side of his head and a metal shell covered his head and a small mouth cover popped up from the chest plate of his uniform.

He hopped on the bike and revved it up as he heard the engine roar to life, "Sometimes I love my job so much." Naruto said with a grin as he accelerated out of the garage and headed to City Hall with his mother right behind him.

**0 City Hall 0**

Naruto stood patiently next to the door of City Hall and finally saw his mother arrived.

He grinned at her, "Told you." He teased as he opened the door for her.

She nodded, "I might have to ask Hiroshi for one of those." She commented as she could certainly see herself using one of those bikes since it provided more maneuverability and speed in bypassing smaller spaces.

"I'll put in a word for you next time I see Asami." Naruto said as they walked to the council room.

As they were about to open the door, they both heard Korra's protest about canceling the finals and letting Amon earn a victory over them.

Naruto smiled at his mother, "Told you she's got spirit."

Lin said nothing as she opened the door to the council room, and they saw Tarrlok about to bang his gavel to adjourn the meeting.

However before he could slam the gavel Lin whipped her hand out and a metal cable was sent flying which destroyed the gavel in mid swing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." She said as she walked in.

"Yeah same here. This would just be another victory under Amon's belt and it would show that he has control over the council." Naruto added as he followed Lin.

"Naruto." Korra said in shock and happiness.

She wanted to run up and kiss him…but they were in public, his scary mother was there, and it would be a bit inappropriate so she withheld herself...for now.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned Lin's agreement with the avatar.

Korra blinked and registered that Lin had indeed agreed with her.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked in confusion.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you?" she questioned, "Come on, show a little more back bone! It's time for the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." She stated

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating from all-out war! The council is not changing its position." Tenzin argued.

"But if we submit to Amon's demands then he might acquire more political power which could help him gather more recruits to his ever growing army!" Naruto argued back.

"So are you saying that we should purposely endanger innocent civilians just so we can win one fight against Amon!" Tenzin shouted as he was against the idea of facing Amon when he clearly threatened the people.

"Now wait just a moment Tenzin." Tarrlok said as he raised his hand to interrupt the argument and gather their attention, "Let us hear what our esteem Chief of Police and her son have in mind." He said as he gave the floor to Lin.

Tenzin crossed his arms and faced Lin.

"If you keep the arena open, my metal benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There is no better force to deal with the chi blockers; our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?" Tarrlok questioned.

"I guarantee it." Lin said with little doubt while Naruto nodded.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record as well as Naruto's. If she is confident that her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote, who else is with me?" Tarrlok asked as he raised his hand.

The rest of the council besides Tenzin raised their hands.

"The arena stays open." Tarrlok said, "Good luck in the finals." He said as he spoke to the Fire Ferrets.

The rookie team started to cheer loudly and Korra turned and gave Naruto a big hug out of happiness which he was more than happy to return as he spun her around while she lifted her feet off the ground.

"And good luck to you, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok said as he glanced at Lin before he began walking out of the room.

"A word please, Lin." Tenzin said as he stepped next to her and they walked out into the hallway.

Korra finally let Naruto go and smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered.

"No prob." He whispered back.

Tarrlok walked pasted them and raised an eyebrow at their closeness and continued walking.

Bolin cheered as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "And Naruto saves the day again!" he said with a goofy smile.

"Actually, I think his mother did." Mako commented with a smile.

"Who cares? The finals are on and Tahno is going to get his butt handed to him!" Korra said while pumping her fists.

"Well we're heading back to rest. See you at the arena Korra." Mako said as he started walking away and Bolin followed while waving goodbye.

"We should start heading back to the Island water princess? Maybe a little sparing to get the blood flowing for the match?" he asked.

Korra nodded, she enjoyed their little spars, just him and her…she wouldn't have it any other way.

The two started walking down the hall and saw Lin and Tenzin talking.

Korra walked up to Lin, "Excuse me Chief Beifong, I just wanted to thank you for your help…It…really…means…a lot." she trailed off as Lin walked right past her without saying a word.

Korra stared at Lin's retreating form and glared. She looked to Naruto and he had a straining smile on his face, "What's her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me" she exclaimed as Naruto kept looking at her, "And it probably doesn't help that I'm dating her son does it?" She finished

Naruto shook his head as he sighed, "Unfortunately it doesn't, but look on the bright side she didn't tell me to break up with you when she found out we're dating so she probably doesn't completely dislike you. I know handling her at times is tough, but she really is a good person deep down." he said as he saw his mother exit the building.

Korra just continued to look at him blankly.

Naruto raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, "Ok, really deep down."

"I've known Lin since we were children. She's always been…challenging." Tenzin said, adding his input.

"What did your father do to her to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Korra asked and Naruto snorted at the question.

Korra turned to look at him, "What?"

"Avatar Aang and mom got together great, she used to tell me stories all the time. Her really problem is…" he trailed off as he looked at Tenzin with a weary smile.

Korra blinked and looked between them before it she literally put two and two together, "No, Way." She said as she looked at Tenzin, "You and Beifong, Beifong and you were-" she said as she was cut off by Naruto.

"Yes a couple once upon a time. Now, can we leave the awkwardness out of this conversation?" he asked with a groan as he really did not want to talk about this.

It was always the most uncomfortable topic he disliked talking about or being present to hear it.

Korra covered her mouth and let out a small laugh as Naruto heard this and shot her a light glare, but Korra was whistling innocently, but still had amusement dancing in her eyes.

Clearly she wasn't going to forget about what she just found out.

**0 At Air Temple Island 0**

Korra was flipping around and shooting water whips at the oncoming rocks aimed at her.

She hit them all and landed gracefully as she was breathing lightly and getting her blood flowing.

She turned to her partner as he threw her a towel, which she caught, "Thanks." She said as she dried her face from the sweat she built up.

"No prob." Said Naruto as he sat down and Korra sat next to him.

"We are going to win." Korra said as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled at her, "Heh, I know you will." He said as he laid his head on hers.

Korra blushed and fidgeted with the towel in her hands, "Um…Naruto, I was wondering if you could, um, give me a good luck k-" she was cut off by Naruto kissing her fully on the lips.

Korra melted in the feeling of the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Naruto was holding her waist as he brought their bodies closer. Korra pushed Naruto a bit till they fell to the ground and went into a full blown make-out session on the snow with Korra on top.

For about ten minutes they continued passionately making out and pouring out their feelings when they final stopped and separated for air.

As they grasped for air, Korra had a blush and goofy smile on her face and spoke, "That was awesome, when we win I expect a lot more of those." She stated/demanded as she loved their make-out plus how it felt and she definitely wanted to experience more of it in the future.

"I would give them whenever you want water princess." Naruto replied with a giant smile as he really enjoyed the make-out session they had. He loved kissing Korra's soft lips.

Korra was very eager to see him to that, but she had a match to get ready for, "I'll keep you to that." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked to her room.

Naruto gently rubbed his cheek and smiled "Yep, she is definitely different." He muttered as he walked to his room.

**0 Pro-Bending Arena, Final round 0**

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the final match of the pro bending tournament!" The announcer shouted in the mike as the crowed was roaring with excitement at seeing the final match.

"Give a hand for the team who's managed to make it into the finals, the Future Industries, Fire Ferrets!" the crowed gave a loud cheer with as the Korra, Mako and Bolin where brought to the ring by the extending bridge as they waved to the crowed.

Mako saw Asami and she blew him a kiss and wink wishing him luck which he happily returned while Korra saw Naruto and as he gave her a big thumb up and a wink which she returned with just as much affection.

"We're so going to win this thing, right guys?" Korra asked her teammates as she felt pumped and ready to win.

"Oh yeah cause the Fire Ferrets are going to burn the wolf bats and shoot them right out of the sky as we watch them plummet to the ground." Bolin said with overgrown excitement.

"We'll show those guys who the new champs are going to be." Mako said with a smile but with a focused face as he was ready for action.

Their attention was brought back to the ref as he continued his announcement.

"And featuring the Fire Ferrets opponents; give it up for the three time pro-bending champions the wolf bats!"

As soon as he said their name the crowed gave a louder cheer for the champions as they made their appearance in their wolf bat costumes as they gave off howls and raised their arms to the air to show their bat wings as fire burst behind and on the walls of the arena as fireworks went off like a party celebration.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Man they think they're all that but we'll show them right guys?"

Mako punched his hand, "Yeah."

Bolin let Pabu down as he went to the ref stand to watch, "No way are we losing to those flashy…cool…show off…um… guys." He said as he failed to think of a proper insulting name.

Korra and Mako turned to him with sweat drops, "Okay let me do the trash talking while you knock them left and right." Korra replied as Bolin nodded.

The wolf bats took off their costumes as Tahno sleazily looked at Korra with a taunting grin which annoyed her.

Korra brought her fists together in agitation as she had a twitching eye brow, "I'm so going to enjoy knocking Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head while give him a first class trip to the back concrete wall and then we'll see if he's still got that dumb smug look on his face." she said she was rubbing her fist with anxiousness at the prospect of doing what she just said.

Both teams walked to their spots on the arena as they prepared to start the match.

The next instant the bell sounded and the match quickly began.

The Wolf Bats wasted no time as they charged forward and launched the first assault as Tahno and Shaozu launched a water and fire attacked that knocked Korra back a distance she barely stopped herself from entering zone 2 while Mako took a twin disk shot from Ming where the first one knocked him off balance while the second one nailed him on the chest and sent him back to zone two.

Bolin was launching a counter assault to Shaozu who was easily flipping over and evading his attacks as he launched a fire which Bolin blocked by using two earth plates in front of the other as a shield which succeeded in saving him.

However Korra and Mako were in trouble as they were busy trying to hold their ground as Tahno and Ming were launching attacks while preventing them from moving forward to get away from the edge off zone 2.

Tahno bended two large amounts of water as he fired them at Korra and Mako who tried blocking by crossing their arms but Tahno kept the water pouring out and assaulting them until they were both knocked back to zone 2.

As soon as they both got up Mako was in protest as he turned to the ref, "Hey what's the big idea ref, that was a housing foul!" he shouted as the ref gave the signal for continuing the match as he didn't answer Mako's protest to his and Korra's anger.

The match continued as Ming sent two disks at Mako where before he knew it the first plate turned to desk on his head blinding his vision as the second plate knocked him back to zone two with the others. Once again the ref made no call to the illegal move as Korra and Bolin were launching blow after blow trying to get an edge over their opponents while Mako was now playing dodge ball with Shaozu's fireballs.

"Hey ref what's wrong with you? Their using illegal moves!" Tenzin shouted in protest with his hands in fists.

Lin looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I never figured you knew the rules of pro bending?" she said with some amusement from seeing Tenzin's agitated state.

Tenzin looked to Lin before he coughed and regained his composure, "Umm…I've been brushing up on them and those wolf bats are clearly violating the rules by using illegal bending moves." he said with now contained anger.

Naruto on the other side of the arena was growling, "It figures, they don't want to risk losing the championship so they bribe the judges so they can win it illegally." he said with his fists shaking as he saw Korra and the others getting pushed back as they were starting to lose the match.

"Come on you guys don't let them push you around like this, show them your teamwork and skills and how you won't go down this easily!" Naruto shouted as he was now gripping the rails with agitation and hoping they could somehow find a way to turn the match around.

Bolin took a page from their opponents page and fire two disks at Shaozu who jumped over them with no problem but didn't notice Bolin's grin as they disks he fired hit the fence ropes and were repelled back to Shaozu were both struck him in the upper and lower back as he stumbled forward uncontrollably and Bolin seized the opportunity by launching two more disks which hit his chest at the same time and knocked him all the way back to zone 3.

"Way to go Bolin!" Korra cheered as she kept blocking.

"Nice shot bro!" Mako complimented as Tahno got an annoyed look on his face as he charged towards Mako. As Mako was about to charge forward to meet Tahno head on he found his left foot stuck as he looked down and saw some ice that was keeping his leg in place.

Before he knew it Tahno was on him as he was blasted by a punch covered with water that sent him back to zone 3 and he kept rolling back and eventually fell from the arena and into the cushion pool.

With Mako out Korra and Bolin were now having their full as they were getting assaulted left and right while being forced on the defensive.

Tahno launched an attack towards Bolin's legs clearly looking to get him off balance.

Bolin managed to jump over it but when he landed he found himself slipping as the water froze making the floor cover in ice as he was hit by a disk from Ming and sent back to zone 3 were Korra was quickly to as well when Tahno launched another illegal housing move that sent her back with Bolin.

Korra and Bolin quickly got up just in time to see all three Wolf bats launching their attacked at the same time.

Bolin tried using the two disks together as shields like before but this time they were unable to stand up to the assault as they shattered and Korra and Bolin fell off the arena floor.

The bell rang signaling the end of the match as the wolf bats turned and waved to the crowed with their new victory. "It's a knock out, the wolf bats have once again managed to claim the championship as they…Hold on a second folks… scratch that the Fire Ferrets are still in this match!" Shiro shouted as he and the crowed looked to see Bolin barely hanging on to the edge off zone 3 with Korra hanging on to by his right knee.

"Arg…Korra…I can't…hold us up…much longer." Bolin groaned out as he was struggling to keep his grip.

Korra was thinking of what to do so they can get back in the game, she only thought of one, "Just hang on a little longer Bolin." she said as she grabbed his pants by the knees and lifted herself up, then she gripped his back until she used it as leverage to jump back into the ring and launch a surprise attack at Tahno's back while Bolin fell to the pool from the force off Korra's jump from his back.

Tahno was sent spiraling to zone 1 on his turf before he got up and looked at Korra in anger where she blew him a raspberry while taunting him to come get her.

The first round was giving to the wolf bats making it 1 to 0 as he short time break was giving to allow them to discuss new strategies. The fire ferrets were having a discussion about something else.

"What is wrong with these dumb refs?" Korra asked wondering why they didn't call any of the illegal moves the Wolf bats used.

"They must've been paid off; it's the only other explanation for them to ignore the rules. Someone wants to see us lose and they'll clearly do anything to make it happen". Mako said as he was thinking on what they should do now.

"Well if they're going to cheat then I don't see why we shouldn't as well." Korra said with a raised fist.

"Yeah I say we give them a taste of their own medicine and show them why no one messes with the Fire Ferrets!" Bolin said with new found energy.

"No we can't, the refs are against us while their clearly siding with the Wolf Bats, if we play dirty they'll disqualify us and they'll win. The only way we can win this is if we play fair and square." Mako said with certainty.

"Aw man that's no fun." Korra said with disappointment as she sometimes hated having to stick fighting fair and square while their enemies can do what they please.

It literally wasn't fair as she would fight dirty to those who do the same.

"This is so not going to be fun for any of us" Bolin said with a sigh as he wasn't looking forward to getting hit by illegal moves again.

The bell rang again "Round 2" The ref called as it instantly began.

This time the fire ferrets wasted no time going to the offensive as the wolf bats scattered around evading the assaults.

Korra shot water blasts trying to nail Tahno as he kept dodging and blocking.

She saw him moves his hand that in what she believed was for bending instead of blocking which was proven correct as she quickly noticed the ice he formed around her left foot and managed to bent backwards to avoid his housing shot and quickly bended the ice back into water and fired a double rapid shot at Tahno's stomach which sent him skidding all the way back to zone 1.

"Not this time pretty boy." She said tauntingly as she changed focus to Shaozu who was firing illegal head shots towards Mako who was doing his best to avoid getting his head set on fire.

Bolin and Korra evaded the attacks from Tahno and Ming as they came to his rescue where Korra knocked him off his feet with a wide water shot at his legs and as soon as he tried getting up Bolin had two high speed disks ricochet off the left and right ropes and into his sides individually which flipped him sideways and once again to the ground where Mako launched a fury of assaults that sent him all the way back to zone 1 and into the pool before he could even groan in pain.

The Fire Ferrets were now on a roll as Korra and Mako were going in close and launching a fury of attacks that had the remaining Wolf Bats on the run.

However all that changed when Ming illegally bended the disks behind Bolin and Mako which he launched to knock them off their feet while Tahno launched a twin hosing blast that sent them all them both to zone 2 but Korra unleashed a furious straight shot at Ming that sent him back to zone 2.

The match continued as with the loss off Shaozu the Wolf bats were at a disadvantage. However they were able to hold their ground as with the use of illegal moves they were still holding their ground and even starting to push the fire ferrets back.

However the match eventually reached an end as the bell rang and announced that the time limit has been reached. The fire ferrets won the round for having managed to knock one of their opponents out while still having all three in play.

The score was now tied at 1 to 1 with both teams showing no signs of wavering just yet.

"Hard to believe your sweet tempered father got reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails and knows how to nail her enemies as well." Lin commented to Tenzin after seeing the second round.

"Yes she is, in fact she reminds me of two people I knew at that age. You two could actually get along if you just gave her a chance and I'm sure Naruto would greatly appreciate it as well from having your approval." Tenzin said as he was hoping Lin could put their past behind them.

Lin turned away as she had a look of uncertainty.

She didn't know if she could just trust her son to be with Korra. Her son was all she had left as family after her husband and mothers all this time she wasn't sure if she could just let him go to start a relationship that could grow into something much more.

"Round three!" the ref shouted out as the third round began.

The Wolf Bats and Fire ferrets wasted no time as they all launched an attack towards the opponent they were facing forward as the attacks collided at once and cause a small explosion pushing both teams a few steps back.

Both teams were now focusing on their respective bending rival with Korra fighting Tahno, Mako fighting Shaozu and Bolin fighting Ming with neither side backing down.

Bolin was firing disks left and right and even bouncing them off the ropes to try and catch his opponent off guard but it seems like Ming's learned from the last round about what to expect from him while Bolin was still cautious as he didn't know what illegal move Ming would use next to nail him.

Mako wasn't having a better time as he was now trying to avoid shots to his head while trying to launch a counter attack at Shaozu who was just grinning at him mockingly.

Korra on the other hand was fighting aggressively against Tahno who had his own angered expression clearly from her surprise attack in the last round where she shot him in the back much to her satisfaction.

Korra unleashed a twin shot at Tahno who seized the opportunity and used a twin housing move to overpower Korra's attack and strike her furiously as she was sent rolling to zone 2.

Mako saw Korra get sent back and threw a quick shot at Shaozu who got hit and forced back slight but not enough to get sent to zone 2 as he shook it off and bent a fire whip that stroke Mako in the chest and sent him to zone 2 with Korra where Bolin was sent to moments later when his opponent used an illegal scatter shot by breaking his disks into multiple rocks that bombarded him to zone 2.

The Wolf Bat's got the green light to move one zone ahead as they moved forward and launched their assaults again.

The Fire Ferret's switched plans as they were now fighting while occasionally trading opponents to try and catch them off guard with the continues switch.

It seemed to have them partially confused as their attention was now divided on all three since whichever Fire Ferret they fight against didn't keep fighting them for long as they keep switching and they had to instantly turn to their new opponent.

However the Wolf Bat's grew angry at the random game of catch the target as they began a new plan. Ming smirked as he took two disks and hid them behind his back as he crushed them both to rocks as Tahno took a portion and unleashed a quick twin shot at Korra and Mako while Shaozu cover the remaining rocks in flames that Ming launched at Bolin.

The illegal moves proved effective as Korra, Mako and Bolin were stroke and sent reeling back as they all went pass zone 3 and fall off the platform as splashes were heard.

The Wolf Bat's grinned as they turned to the crowed and waved at their victory but unknown to them at the edge of the arena platform, Korra was hanging on to the edge as she looked down to see Mako and Bolin surfacing from the water. She knew she was alone now and that it was all up to her to try and pull off a big comeback but she wasn't going to give up after making it this far.

She would keep on fighting no matter what and she would get payback on that no good cheating creep Tahno and his team if it was the last thing she did.

With new found determination she swung herself over and flipped herself into the air over the edge and launched a strong twin assault towards Tahno and Ming who were blown face first to the concrete then sent rolling back to zone 1 in their turf.

Shaozu turned around to fire but Korra was faster on the draw as she launched another large attack that sent him back to zone 1 with his teammates.

Korra landed on the ground and was giving the come on taunt with her left hand.

The wolf bat's got up as they glared at Korra, "Well little girl looks like it's just you and us now." Tahno said

"Not for long cause I plan on reducing your numbers by 3." Korra growled as she began launching attacks which the wolf bat's managed to dodge.

Korra was hard pressed now fighting all three opponents as they launched attacks from different sides which allowed some to hit her and push her back but she refused to back down.

Filled with focus Korra began to use her air bending steps to avoid their attacks including the illegal one's as with every spin she used to dodge an attack she also launched a quick counter attack that hit it's mark always catching a target when they were mid-way from launching another attack as Korra managed to push all three members back by one zone.

The wolf bats got angry as they switched tactics using full illegal moves against Korra as Tahno was now bending Korra's water at her, Shaozu was using twin fire whips and Ming was crushing the disks from both sides into rocks and hailing them at Korra.

Korra managed to dodge the water and rocks but was caught by one of the fire whips and thrown back to zone 3 where she was flinching slightly from the pain she felt on her leg when that fire whip grabbed her.

She saw all three coming at her, Tahno head on, Ming at the side and Shaozu in the air from jumping off the ropes. Korra stood up and launched on final twin large assault the nailed Shaozu sending him flying all the way back to zone 1 as he crashed on the ground and his body bounced off it and continued as he fell off the arena and into the pool.

Ming was crashed right into the powerful assault that sent him spinning like a wheel all the way to zone 1 where he fell but managed to grab onto the edge before he could fall off.

Korra however was left wide open after her assault as Tahno launch a wall of water at her that pushed her off the arena and into the pool where she crashed.

"Knock out!" the ref declared.

"Oh come on those were illegal bending moves what are you blind or something!" Tenzin shouted as a gust of air was let out with his outburst.

"For the fourth year in a row, the Wolf Bats will be crowned tournament champions." Shiro said

"Anybody else, want to scrap with the champs!" Tahno boldly announced.

**0 With Naruto 0**

Naruto was growling at Tahno as he walked into the hallway when he suddenly felt someone approaching from behind. He turned to see a man with a face mask with some kind of glove on his hand that was charged with electricity. He avoided the attack at the last second and sent a metal cable at him and slammed him into the wall painfully as he accidentally shocked himself out cold.

"The crap is going on?" he muttered and turned to see his mother and Tenzin down and saw flutter of electricity happening to all the other officers.

He ran out the hallway and stood on the railing, "All officers, the stadium is under attack! Be on guard! All civilians, leave the arena, I repeat leave the arena. Officers guard the civilian!" he shouted and a few of the remaining officers did as instructed.

Naruto rushed around the arena and knocked out a few of the electro-gloved Equalists and saw Amon enter the bending field and took down the Wolf Bats with ease…and took away their bending.

Amon began to speak as he held a mike in his hand, "I believe I have your attention, Benders of republic City. So once again, the Wolf Bats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies, who cheated their way to victory, because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolf Bats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this been a warning to all of you benders out there: If any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate." He declared as the last of the people finally escaped.

"Looks like your fellow Equalists didn't do you much good, Amon!" Naruto declared as he looked directly at Amon who turned to see him on the spectator stand.  
6mins ago

"Ah Lieutenant Beifong, it seems appropriate that you would be here as well. Still our battle will have to be postponed once again I'm afraid as it isn't time for us to clash just yet." Amon said as an airship floated over the stadium and launched a few platform cables down and Amon and a few other Equalists stepped on it and were lifted to the airship.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Not happening." He muttered as he used a metal cable to attach itself to the ref's stand on the arena.

However before he could swing over the bending field exploded as his cable was blown back.

Naruto growled again and sent another cable to a platform cable and launched himself towards it. He kicked off the Equalists on it and saw Korra come flying to one next to him and launched a few fire kicks at the Equalists and landed on it as well.

Korra looked up to see Amon and sent a fire ball at him, which he avoided by jumping into the airship's cargo bay.

He also saw his mother on the roof and she too used a cable to snag onto an Equalist on a platform cables and slammed him to the ground.

Naruto launched up the cable and jumped into the cargo bay, just as two more Equalists jumped down on Korras platform cable and hit her off of it.

Naruto became slightly concerned as he wanted to help, but he had the masked bastard right in front of him and this was a chance to finally capture and put an end to his revolution.

"Seems our fight is going to happen earlier then you expected Amon." Naruto said as he rushed the man and turned his cables into wrist blades.

He went for an overhead strike, but Amon evaded to the left and went for a kick.

Naruto blocked the kick and poised his blades to slash Amon's leg, but the masked man jumped out of the way.

Naruto didn't give him a second to recover and slash upward with his left hand and followed up with a spin kick and slashed diagonally with his right hand.

Amon dodged the left slash and ducked under the kick and jumped back to avoid the right slash.

Amon went for a punch with his right hand and hit Naruto in the shoulder, but Naruto grabbed his hand and threw him.

Amon countered and held onto his arm and landed behind Naruto as Amon and was about to put his thumb on Naruto's forehead to takeaway his bending, but the blonde slashed his left leg and Amon grunted in pain and jumped back before his right leg was cut.

The earthbender got some distance and then metalbent the cargo bay and tore the floor under Amon causing him to jump out of the way, leaving him right open.

Naruto seized this opportunity and got right in his masked face and slashed his mask.

Amon quickly kicked Naruto in the stomach and sent him flying to the other side of the cargo bay.

Naruto flipped up and saw that he chipped the left eye of Amon's mask as he saw his eye glaring it him; it was a deep blue eye that reflected no emotions.

Naruto heard Korra screaming and saw that she was falling from the glass breaking at her feet and turned to Amon just as he was about to jump out of the cargo bay, "We'll finish this another day Amon and when we do you'll meet your end behind bars." He said as he held the chipped mask piece and jumped off the air ship.

He flew past his mother, who was going up to the cargo bay too, and extended his cables to the hole in the roof and launched himself faster and caught Korra.

He was falling fast and extended a cable and snagged a railing and held Korra tight as they came to a rough landing and rolled across the floor.

Korra ended on top of Naruto as they came to a stop and looked into each others eyes.

"Hey water princess." He said in a cheerful tone, "I know you love me and everything, but you really didn't have to fall for me in a literal sense." He joked

Korra laughed a little and pecked him on the lips, "Thanks for the save, earth prince." She said.

Ac coughing sound brought their attention as they heard and turned to Naruto's mother standing near them, tapping her foot with an annoyed look that clearly said, _is this really the time_.

"Mom/Chief Beifong." They said in unison.

"Are you two done or do you want me to leave so you can continue sucking each others faces?" she asked in a dry tone that carried the hidden demand of saying they'd better say the first choice.

They both blushed at that and Korra got off Naruto as they stood up and looked around the arena.

"It looks like we lost this one." Lin commented as she looked up to see Amon's air ships leaving.

"This round maybe, but not the war." Naruto said as he also saw the air ships leave.

Tenzin, Mako and Bolin joined them a few seconds later.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright." Mako said in relief as he slung his arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah me too" Bolin said as he pulled all three of them into a big hug.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand." Lin said and Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He played us all. Republic City is at war." Tenzin said in seriousness.

"Well it doesn't matter." Naruto said and they looked at him, "We will win this in the end. After all, no matter how many times Amon scores a victory over us it'll be the final conflict that will decide everything." He said as he took out the mask piece he had broken from Amon's mask to examine it.

Today was the signal of Amon declaring war on all benders in republic city and the war had only just begun.

**0**

**Done and done!**

**Korra season finale was good to me, what about you?**

**The rest of the chapters to season one will be worked on soon and they are coming non-stop for your entertainment. **

**R&R, no flames (Don't make me call his royal Emo-ness on you!), and Peace off!**


	7. Book Air: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.**

**Co-written by: Masamune X23**

**0**

**Welcome one and all to…the Flashback episode!**

**0**

_Naruto looked around in confusion as he watched the scene in front of him._

_In the middle of some forest he saw a blonde boy that looked much like him, but with whisker marks, and an awesome orange jumpsuit. He was sleeping in the middle of the forest when all of a sudden a girl with black hair and brown eye along with a pink dress of sorts approached the sleeping blonde._

_The girl shook the downed blonde awake, "Hey, you shouldn't sleep out here, you'll catch a cold." She said_

_The stirred awake and looked at the girl in front of him and blushed, "Who are you?" he asked showing that he had blue eyes._

_The girl giggled, "I'm Haku, I was picking some herbs when I saw you sleeping and decided to wake you up." She responded_

"_Oh. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde said with a nod._

_Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, his name was Naruto too?_

_Haku stared at him for a bit, "Are you a ninja?" she asked_

"_EH? How'd you know?" the blonde asked in surprise._

_The girl giggled again and pointed at his headband._

_The other Naruto touched his headband and laughed at himself, "Oh yeah, guess this gave me away."_

"_Why are you out here this early?" she asked_

"_Oh, I was training." Naruto said with enthusiasm._

"_What are you training for?" she asked_

"_Oh, I wanted to be Hokage, the strongest ninja in my village, that way everyone will respect me!" he said with passion._

_Hokage?_

"_Do you have anyone precious to you?" she asked_

"_Eh?"_

"_When someone has someone truly precious to them, I believe that is when they are truly strong." The girl said passion._

_Naruto got into a thinking position and nodded, "Yeah, I think I get what you're saying."_

"_Then you'll get strong." The girl said as she stood up, "By the way, I'm a boy."_

"_Eh?"_

_Eh?_

_Both Naruto's said in shock._

"_No way, he's prettier then Sakura-chan!" the dream Naruto said in further shock._

_-Later-_

_Naruto was fighting a boy in a mask and was covered in some red energy and was surrounded by what looked like ice-like mirrors._

_He smashed one mirror and when the masked boy appeared out of the mirror he went and punched him. As he did, the boys mask blew off._

_Naruto's raged died as he looked at the boy he meet in the forest, "You?" He said in confusion._

"_Why did you stop?" the boy said._

_Naruto was confused, how was he supposed to fight-_

"Someone I know?" Naruto said as he woke up from the dream.

He shook his head trying to make heads or tails of his dream and looked at Kurama, "That was a weird dream boy."

He got up to get ready for work and missed the smile that graced the foxes' face.

**0 Police station 0**

Naruto sighed as he sat in his chair at the Police Station.

He looked at the medal he received for protecting the civilians during the beginning of the _Equalists Rebellion_ and threw it in his cabinet; it didn't really matter to him. What did matter to him was that his mother was taking much of the hits from the council about Amon having successfully infiltrated and getting into the arena like he did which resulted in their failed mission to stop him.

Bunch of two-faced old crows.

Naruto looked at the picture on his desk and smiled as he picked it up and examined it. The picture held two small children, one boy and one girl; the boy had blonde hair and green eyes while the girl had black hair and green eyes.

It was a picture of both him and Asami, roughly around the time they first met.

**0 Flashback 0**

_Lin had sent Naruto to a prestigious school in order for him to learn and also due to his wealthy status._

_A four year old Naruto was at recess and was lying on a bench watching the clouds float by when suddenly a shadow covered him._

"_What are you doing?" asked the voice of a girl._

_Naruto turned his head to see a girl with should length black hair and green eyes._

"_I'm just watching the clouds. Wanna join me?" Naruto asked_

_The girl smiled, "Sure, I'm Asami, Asami Sato." She said as she sat down and held out her hand._

_Naruto smiled at her, "Naruto, Naruto Beifong." He said as he did the same and shook her hand._

**0 Flashback end 0**

Naruto got out of memory lane as he heard Kurama yip at him. He looked down his desk to see the fox sitting on it and waving his tail back and forth.

Naruto smiled at the fox and petted his head, "Sorry buddy, got lost in the photo."

He extended his arm and let the fox run up to his shoulder and started to walk out of his office.

He headed down the hall and saw Hiroshi with his mother and Tenzin.

"Hey old man Hiroshi." Naruto said jovially as he approached them.

Hiroshi cracked a smile at his nickname from the blonde, while Lin and Tenzin sighed at the boys' behavior.

"Naruto my boy, hard at work I see." Hiroshi said as he extended his hand and Naruto shook it.

Naruto shrugged at him, "I guess. Working on intel is a long and annoying process at times, but it saves lives so I can't really complain."

"I heard you received a metal." He asked with a bit of happiness in his tone, as the young man had indeed earned it.

Naruto snorted, "All I did was my job. They put me on a pedestal and use mom as a scapegoat." He finished with a growl.

Lin sighed, "It was going to happen. I was the one who was so sure I could prevent Amon from doing something and in the end I fell right into his hands. You did the best you could and saved the civilians from being his hostages." She stated, while she was willing to take the blame for this, she was in fact very proud of Naruto for his quick thinking and leadership skills to take control in the middle of that chaos. He was truly going to be a great Chief one day.

"No one could have been prepared for something like that Lin, but we did the best we could." Tenzin commented solemnly, as he tried his best to protect Lin from the fallout, but Tarrlok had other ideas.

"Still…whoever made those gauntlets is a true genius." Naruto said as he had indeed examined the ones he had recovered from some of the arrested Equalists.

Lin sighed, "Why must you marvel at a weapon being used against us?" Lin asked with a bit of irritation as her son always loved new technology.

It was one of the reasons why he and Hiroshi got along so well. The master inventor had commented that if Naruto was very bright and enjoyed their talks about new and revolutionary idea's that could help people.

"Why would they be a genius Naruto?" Tenzin asked with interest, as Naruto's input was very insightful.

"Think about it, by giving this to the non-bending Officers, they would not only be more effective, but also better protect themselves from criminal benders too with additional evasive training. By giving these to civilians with the right permits, we could give both benders and non-benders a chance to defend themselves against thugs and triad members. Not only that, if we can augment it into our metal bender uniform, we could send jolts to stun captured criminals, and other ideas." Naruto said beaming at the possibilities of new uses for the gauntlets.

"Still, if some run of the mill criminals get their hands on it, who knows what, could happen." Lin argued with her son.

"Fine, but I still think this invention has possibilities and a lot of potential for great things." Naruto finished with a sigh.

"This is just like the time you thought we should teach both our bending and non-bending Officers chi blocking." Lin stated as they continued to walk down the hall with Hiroshi and Tenzin behind them with amused smiles on their faces.

"Which is still a good idea as I learned it and use it to take down bending criminals at times. Also it would bring better unity with benders and non-benders by encouraging them to join the force and work together." Naruto argued back.

Tenzin sighed at the two, they were both so headstrong about when they thought they were right, but it just showed how the two were related.

Hiroshi shook his head and laughed slightly at the agreement, it was one of the reasons he liked Naruto, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind and was always looking out for the little guy one could say as he always placed a big emphasis on bender and non-bender unity.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Naruto said in realization and turned to Hiroshi, "Mom was wondering if she could get a motorcycle too old man." He said

Lin nodded to this, "Yes, I have to agree with him on that as I can clearly see the advantages of having them, in fact I may discuss with you later on a contract for most of the force to have them." She said in a business tone.

Hiroshi nodded, "Of course, come over for tea some time and we can discuss the details." He said as he turned to Naruto, "How is it riding by the way? It has been a year or so if I remember correctly." He wanted to know in case it needed a tune up or something.

Naruto shook his head, "She still drives as perfectly as the day I got her old man and more." He really loved that bike and how awesome it felt driving it.

"Excellent." Hiroshi said with a smile.

"Hiroshi, if you remember anything else about Amon's attack be sure to let us know." Lin said as the entered the lobby.

"I'll be sure to Lin. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." Hiroshi said as he nodded to Naruto and then saw Korra in the lobby and nodded to her as well.

Naruto turned to see Korra and smiled and saw her interacting with Tahno. While he didn't really like the bastard and was angry at him for cheating his team to winning the championship, he still felt sorry for him that he lost his bending.

"We're ready for you now." Tenzin said to Tahno, as the former bender stood up.

He gave Korra a mock salute, "See you around, Ah-vatar." He said as he cracked a tiny smile as he teased her and walked away with Lin and Tenzin.

Naruto walked over to Korra and smiled at her, "Hey water princess, wanted to visit me at work?" he asked with a teasing tone.

Korra smiled at him and lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Not really, but I guess it's just a bonus." She said with a hidden smile.

Kurama yipped and jumped off Naruto's shoulder and landed into Korra's arms and he licked her face getting a giggle out of the young Avatar.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox, "Come on, I'll take you home." He said as he walked out the door to the parking lot.

Naruto followed as Kurama sat on her shoulder.

He approached his bike while putting on his goggles and tossed Korra the helmet that came with the bike and flipped his hand by his head and his uniforms helmet came up.

"Meet the Narucycle!" he said dramatically.

Korra rolled her eyes, "I think you need a better name for it." She said as she put on the helmet while Naruto sulked for a moment at hearing the name being criticized by his girlfriend.

Kurama whined at his owners' stupidity.

Naruto got on the bike and Korra put Kurama in her jacket and sat behind him while wrapping her arms around his stomach. Kurama popped his head out from her jacket to see.

"Hold on tight!" Naruto said as he peeled out of the parking lot.

"YAHOO!" Korra shouted at the top of her lungs, as she enjoyed the speed they were going at.

Kurama ducked his head back into Korra's jacket, hoping they wouldn't crash.

Wait…this was Naruto he was talking.

**0**

As they rode back to Air Temple Island, Korra got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we stop somewhere?" she shouted as they zoomed down the street. She wanted some private time with him for bit.

"Like where?" Naruto shouted back in question.

"Um." She didn't know where to stop. She looked around as they rode and she saw a snowy hill and pointed to it, "Right there!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Naruto laughed at her energy and rode to the hill and came to a stop at the base of it.

Korra jumped off the bike and placed her helmet on the seat while Kurama jumped out of her jacket and looked as though he was kissing the ground.

Naruto waved his hand by his head and his uniform went back to normal.

"Come on!" she said as she pulled his arm as she forced him up the hill.

Naruto shook his head at her antics and plopped down on the top of the hill with her as Kurama opted to stay by the bike.

Korra smiled as she watch the sunset and looked at Naruto, "Asami invited me to her place tomorrow, you wanna come?" she asked a bit coyly. She was starting to get the hang of this flirting thing.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "Yeah, why not. I haven't been there in awhile anyway." He said, as he still recalled how he had yet to beat the heiress in a Satomobile race, but he will someday mark his words he will race against that speed mistress and he would come out on top and finally put an end to her rubbing it in his face every time she won despite their being close matches!

"So…when did you first meet Asami?" Korra asked with much curiosity.

"We actually met when we were at school when we were about four years old. A very preppy, rich, high society school." He said with a groan, "You would not believe how dull it was, I felt like I was going to lose my mind." He exclaimed with the added gesture of waving his hands in the air.

Korra gave a quick laugh as she imagined Naruto acting all snotty like.

Naruto whined at her laugh, "It isn't funny water princess. I mean I got into trouble just for doing a few pranks, PRANKS! The very thing I live to do for fun and amusement and they deny me that right. Rich schools are evil." He said as he finished with a small shiver.

Korra patted his head mockingly, "There there, those mean teachers are long gone now." She said in a tone that was usually reserved for children.

Naruto playfully swatted her arm away and laid back into the snow, "You know…this feels nice." He commented

Korra laid back too and turned her head to see his face as she raised an eyebrow, "What is?" she asked with mild confusion.

"This!" he exclaimed, "Just relaxing, no Amon, no chi blockers, no police work, no Avatar business, and no fan girls. Just the two of us taking it easy and without having to worry about things right now." Naruto finished as he too turned his head to face her.

Korra registered what he was saying…and he was right! She was just relaxing, no impending doom over the horizon, no Avatar stuff to do, and no Lin to mess with her and her Naruto time.

She really liked that last one considering she still felt like Lin was against her.

"Hey, you wanna hear about the time Asami met Grandma Toph?" Naruto asked smiling and chuckled a bit, as it was really funny.

Korra cracked a smile, "This I have to hear." She said as she sat up and crossed her legs as she rested her elbows on her knees and had her hands holding up her chin.

"Well it went like this…" Naruto started

**0 Flashback 0**

_Asami was wearing a fancy dress and was walking or stumbling next to Naruto as she tripped over the hem of the dress occasionally._

"_Why are you wearing a dress klutz?" Naruto asked as he had his arms around the back of his head._

"_Please stop calling me that!" Asami said with a small growl._

_You see, Asami happened to be a bit danger prone as she trips and falls on occasions as well as getting paint on her, specifically orange paint, which happens to Naruto's favorite color…you get the idea. So, in order to give her an appropriate nickname, Asami the klutz was born._

"_And I'm wearing this because I'm about to meet Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender in history." Asami says in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_You do know she's blind right? She can't really see you all fancied up like that." Naruto pointed out._

_Asami stopped in her tracks and faced the blonde as she opened and closed her mouth to try and say a rebuttal, but she had nothing._

_They continued walking till Asami spoke up, "Why didn't you say anything about it?" she asked plainly._

_Naruto shrugged, "I don't know." He said._

_Asami sweat dropped at his reply and shook her head, it was a typical Naruto answer that's for sure._

_They finally entered the Beifong mansion._

"_Come on, this way." Naruto said as he pointed up stairs._

_Asami followed Naruto and they walked to the end of the hall._

_Naruto knocked on the door and they heard an elderly voice, "Come in."_

_Naruto opened the door and Asami say an elderly woman with short grey hair with bangs that slightly covered her milky eyes. She had a few wrinkles under her eyes and was wearing a long-sleeved green shirted with a pale yellow short-sleeve blouse over it and was currently lying in bed. All in all she was an elder woman who looked good for her age as she still appeared like she could take on anyone who challenged her._

_The elderly woman cracked a grin that Asami had seen on Naruto many times, "Well well well, if it isn't the munchkin. You seem to have brought a friend too." She said in a jovial tone._

"_GT!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped at her and hugged her._

"_Hey! Easy with the jumping munchkin." Toph said as she caught him with a grunt._

"_GT?" Asami wondered out loud._

"_It's the munchkins' little nickname for me and it's a girl too, finally getting a girlfriend?" Toph joked as she poked him._

_Naruto blushed at bit as he let go of the hug and walked to Asami, "Klutz, I would like you to meet grandma Toph or as I call like to her GT." He chirped_

_Asami, being raised with manners, curtsied, "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Asami Sato." She said politely._

"_She does know I'm blind, right?" Toph pointed out as she moved out of the bed and planted her feet on the stone floor while showing her green pants and bare feet. She had felt the girl curtsied, but as everyone who knows her, she wasn't really into all that stuffy manner stuff._

"_I told her that." Naruto with a sigh._

_Asami blushed in embarrassment and promptly stood up._

"_Well anyway, how's it going munchkin?" Toph asked with a smile as she knew he hated that name._

"_Stop calling me that." Naruto asked with a small growl._

_Asami was amused by this and finally understood where Naruto got his teasing trait from._

"_What are you going to do about it?" Toph egged on._

"_I'll take you down!" Naruto proclaimed boldly._

_Toph snorted, "Yeah, like a little pebble like you can beat a mountain like me." she stated with a disbelieving look._

"_Oh it is on wrinkles!" Naruto shouted as he went for the attack._

"_Bring it squirt!" Toph said in return._

_-Five seconds later-_

_Toph was sitting cross legged on a face down Naruto's back and she pumped her arms in the air, "I've said it once and I'll say it again _Toph Rules!_" She shouted_

_Naruto groaned weakly, "You're heavy." He said, trying to get back at her for beating him so quickly._

_Toph wiggled a bit, grinding into his back and put her hand to her ear, "What's that? You say: _Grandma can stay in this spot as long as she wants._ Why you're such a good little munchkin aren't you." She said in a baby voice as she pinched his cheek._

_Asami was giggling like no tomorrow at the sight of Naruto beaten with such ease._

**0 Flashback end 0**

By the end of the story, Korra was rolling on the ground laughing, "Ah ha ha, she whipped you so bad." She said as she tried to get her giggles in check as she sat up again.

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up water princess. I bet you couldn't handle her either." He said as he pushed her shoulder playfully causing her to fall down once more.

Korra snorted, "I may be a bit of a hothead, but I'm not stupid enough to go against Toph Beifong heck I don't even dare go against your mom." Korra said as she smiled at him.

Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and looked at the sky to see it growing dark, "Wow, time flies when you're having fun. Let's get home water princess." He said as he helped her up.

They rode back to the dock and sailed to the Island. Naruto walked Korra to her room and gave her a teasing smile, "You sure you don't want me to be your teddy platypus bear?" he said in a suggestive manner.

His teasing worked as Korra grew bright red at the prospect and closed the door quickly.

Naruto's laugh filled the hallway as he walked to his room with Kurama in tow. She was so fun to tease when it came to staying together in bed.

**0**

Naruto was in his casual outfit wearing his green helmet and goggles as he rode his bike with Korra on his back and Kurama in a side basket that was meant for storing stuff, to the Sato mansion.

They pasted the front gate as the guard waved Naruto in and he parked with the assortment of cars that Hiroshi owned.

He took off his helmet and brought down his goggles around his neck, "Come on water princess, I'll show you around." Naruto said as he placed his helmet on the bikes seat and so did Korra as she nodded to him as she picked up Kurama.

They walked down the hall till Korra saw an assortment of pictures.

She looked at each of them and saw only Naruto and Asami in them. She had a slight frown on her face as she tried to make out some of the pictures. Some showed Naruto smiling as Asami seemed to have been caught in a bunch of different pranks while the others were the exact opposite with Asami smiling and Naruto covered in different pranks.

"What this?" asked Korra in wonder.

"That is the wall of Victory and Shame Avatar Korra." A butler said as he walked up to them.

"Hey Pao, how's it going?" Naruto asked as he shook the butler of the Sato's hand.

The butler returned and smiled at the blonde, "Wonderful as always Master Naruto." He said in return.

"Wall of Victory and Shame?" Korra asked with her head tilted.

"Master Naruto and Lady Asami tended to have a few prank wars back when they were children and both he and she wished to chronicle them to look back on in the future. I believe that Master Naruto has one at his residence as well." Pao said as he looked at Naruto who nodded at the question.

"Wow, when you mentioned that you pranked, I was thinking just um…" Korra trailed off as she got into a thinking position.

"That it was just little innocent things, right?" Naruto asked with his trademark Beifong grin.

Korra blushed slightly at the grin, "Yeah." She answered

Pao raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing about it. Thought he was happy for the young Beifong, as Asami had gossiped about his budding relationship with the young Avatar.

"Right this way." Pao said as he led them to the pool.

They walked in and saw both Asami and Mako relaxing in the pool and before they could even say hi, Bolin's voice shouted, "Earth bending bomb!" he exclaimed as he dove into the pool.

"Master Naruto and Avatar Korra have arrived." Pao announced, Kurama yipped at him, "And Master Kurama." He said in a joking manner.

"Hey Korra, Naruto." Mako said with a wave.

"Glad you could make it." Asami said and grinned impishly as she saw Naruto with her too.

"Welcome to paradise!" Bolin said as he surfaced the water after his dive and opened his arms wide, then started to flout on his back and Pabu laying on his stomach.

"Looks like you guys settled right in." Korra joked as she sat down and set Kurama down as he sat in his own seat.

"Well, it isn't that hard to get settled in a place like this." Naruto added as he laid down in the chair next to her.

"Pretty much, except some forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Mako said as he looked at Asami and swam toward Naruto and Korra.

Asami swimming next to him said, "Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness then permission."

Naruto snorted, "Please klutz, you got the old man wrapped around your finger." He said while whirling his finger in the air.

Asami pouted as she leaned over the edge of the pool, "Oh that is so not true." She said

Naruto stared at her blankly and she caved.

"Okay, so maybe I do." She said

"Yep." Naruto with a nod.

Bolin got out of the pool with Pabu on top of his shoulder, "This is the greatest place in the world. Watch this, watch this," he said as he stood in a regal manner, "Fetch me my towel good sir." He said

"Yes Master…Bolin." Pao said in a neutral tone, but Naruto could easily tell from knowing the man, that it also carried slight irritation.

Naruto shook his head, you don't push the help to much, you treat them with respect and they return it. He couldn't really blame Bolin for his excitement for having a butler due to his background; he just hoped that his fellow earth bender didn't push it too much. He would have to send Pao a fruit basket or something to make up for it.

"_Master Bolin_, ha, I love this guy." Bolin said as he pointed at Pao and he then stood straight and extended his arms while Pabu climbed on top of his head, "Now pat me dry." Bolin said and Pao did as instructed.

"As you wish." Pao said

"Don't forget Master Pabu." Bolin added

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Pao said

After Pao was finished, Bolin jumped back into the pool and Naruto winced, okay maybe two fruit baskets.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asked, "Let me guess, shopping, makeovers?" she added with a bit of a condescending tone unintentionally.

Bolin dunked Mako under the water and raised his hand, "Oh oh, I vote makeovers!" he said as Mako dunked him under the water in return.

"No! Never again!" Naruto shouted as he hid behind his chair and was shacking with a bit of fear.

Everyone but Asami was wondering what his problem was. Asami seeing their confused faces decided to fill them in as she walked out of the pool.

"Well when we were younger-" she started off, but Naruto interrupted her, "Shut up." he said in a warning tone.

"I decided to pull a prank on Naruto here-"

"Stop it Asami."

"And tricked him into getting a-"

Naruto ran up to her and covered her mouth, "You have nothing to say." He said with a bit of panic in his voice.

Asami elbowed him in the gut, causing him to double over, "a makeover, but added something more to it-"

Naruto got up and bear hugged her with one arm and covered her mouth with the other one, "No you didn't!"

Asami got out of it and put him in a headlock as Korra and Mako didn't like the closeness the two friends were having, "and put him in a dress too. It's on the wall of Victory and Shame if you want to see." She said as she let go of Naruto as he started to cry a bit.

"My manliness went down deeply that day." He said in a depressed tone.

Kurama yipped at him as if he was calling him and idiot as the fox shook his head at his owners' antics.

"For the sake of Naruto's sanity, I have something else in mind." Asami said

_-The Sato speedway-_

The gang was sitting on the bleachers as they watched two Satomobile's race by.

"Pretty cool huh?" Asami asked as she saw Korra's face as the young Avatar was excited by what was happening right now.

"Way cooler then a makeover." Korra said as she watched the cars go at it.

"This is where future industries test drives its Satomobile's. Ever been behind the wheel?" she asked

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog." Korra said

Asami saw Naruto's legs shacking from watching the race and knew exactly what he wanted.

"Want me to take you for a spin?" she Asami asked

Korra turned to Asami in surprise, but smiled, "Let's do it!" she exclaimed

Asami turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, want a shot at revenge again?" she asked in a pompous tone, knowing it would annoy the blonde.

Naruto growled and put his goggles over his eyes, "You're so going down this time klutz." He stated

Asami rolled her eyes, "You say that every time and yet I still win." She returned

Everyone, once again, wondered what was going on and once again, Asami filled them in as Naruto walked to the track, "Naruto and I race sometimes and due to his competitive nature, he doesn't like to loss so much since he's never beaten me once in a race." She said and everyone nodded, they were starting to understand Naruto and Asami friendship today.

Naruto got into a car and looked Asami right in the face and gave her the, _you're going down_ gesture as Asami looked right at him with a smirk as Korra was in the back of her car.

The checkered flag was swung and the two went at it.

Naruto took the lead and drifted into a corner and Asami followed.

Asami gained some speed and was inching towards Naruto and final was neck and neck with him. Naruto shifted gears and got ahead of Asami a little and got in front of Asami.

Asami in turn shifted gears and hugged the turn as Naruto slowly inched away from her as she drove faster.

Naruto, not wanting to loss again shifted once more and slammed the gas, hoping to get a head of her, but Asami crossed the finish first and went to the pit.

Naruto crossing entered another pit and got out of the vehicle as he was now sulking.

Korra got out of the car with excitement and took off her helmet, "That was amazing!" she shouted, "I didn't know Naruto could drive like that." She added

"Yeah, it took him awhile to get the hang of it, but he did learn from the best." Asami answered

"I got to admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kinda prissy. No offense." She add quickly

Asami laughed, "It's alright, people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I'm mean; I've been in self-defense since I was little. My dad made sure I would be able to protect myself and it really helped when Naruto got out of line at times and needed his butt handed to him."

"Smart guy…so Naruto needs his butt handed to him at times?" Korra asked, in case she would have to do it herself.

Asami nodded, "He can get a bit big headed at times, but since he would never really fight seriously with me, I would beat him up, especially after a successful prank done to me."

Korra giggled, "Sounds like him."

"You really like him, don't you?" Asami asked with a smile and a teasing tone.

Korra blinked at her and nodded, "Yeah." She said in a light whisper as a light blush graced her face.

Asami smiled at her, "Good, that boy needs a girlfriend instead of all those fangirls he has. Just having me as a friend isn't really enough since he works a lot." She said, but then her expression turned serious at Korra, "You hurt him and I'll destroy you." She threatened

"What?" Korra said in shook of the sudden mood change.

"Naruto and I have been joined at the hip since we were kids. I look out for him, just as he looks out for me. You do anything to break his heart; I won't rest till you've been punished to the maximum." Asami stated

Korra narrowed her eyes at Asami, "I wouldn't." she growled

Asami nodded, "Good, I hope you don't." she finished as Naruto walked up to them.

"Damn it I was so freaking close! One more time klutz, I know I can win." He demanded

Asami rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "Once a day was the rule Naruto. Remember when we first started racing, you wouldn't stop even after it got dark till you won…which you never did and I needed some sleep."

Naruto pouted at her and her stupid rule as he started to walk back with to mansion while muttering to himself with Asami giggling behind him.

Korra glaring at Asami's back as she was determined to have her see that she was good for Naruto.

As they entered from the door that Pao opened, Bolin was in the middle of his pee pee dance.

"Emergency, emergency, coming through beep beep!" he said as he ran to the bathroom.

Naruto was laughing as Bolin was running so fast he was picking up dust. Mako was shaking his head in shame.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I could use?" Korra asked Asami.

"We have a ladies powder room upstairs. First door on your right, you can freshen up in there." Asami pointed out.

"Thanks." Korra said as she walked up stairs.

Once Korra was out of sight, Asami turned predator to Naruto, "You two look so good together." She complemented

Naruto blushed slightly and Kurama looked as though he was laughing.

Asami grinned and pinched his cheek, "Aw, is lil' Naruto finally all grown up." She cooed at him.

Naruto swatted her hand away and crossed his arms while gaining an even bigger blush, "You always do this to me!" he said in indignation, "Go make out with your boyfriend or something." He shot back.

Asami got into a thinking position, "I'll think about it." She said as she grinned at Mako who had a slight dusking of pink on his cheeks.

Bolin came back a few minutes later and asked Pao for some spray to smell fresh.

A second later, Korra came running down the stairs.

"Hey Korra what's the ru-Whoa!" the blonde said in surprise as he was grabbed by his collar and pulled to the door.

"You're leaving already? But I-I thought-" Asami said, but Korra cut her off.

"Sorry, but I forgot I was suppose to air sit, I mean, baby bend, I-I mean, babysit the air bender kids and Naruto was suppose to help me. See ya later!" she said with a wave as she continued dragging Naruto by his collar.

"Is this the part where you have your way with me?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Korra turned an impossible shade of red from the comment and plopped him next to his cycle, "Drive!" she squeaked as she put Kurama in his spot and placed her helmet on.

Naruto put his hands up in a surrendering manner, "Alright alright, no need to squeak." He said as he put his helmet and goggles on, "Where we going?" he asked

"We need to see your mother." Korra said as her face was still had a bit of a blush despite the serious look she still had for some reason.

"Asking her for permission to marry me? I thought the guy does that?" he questioned.

Korra's eye twitched at that and her blush returned completely, "You're so lucky you're cute." She growled as she held his waist.

"I prefer handsome thank you." He shot back and they drove away.

**0**

"So you think Hiroshi manufactured those gloves for the Equalists and framed Cabbage Corp.?" Tenzin asked with a raised eye brow as Naruto and Lin stood by him.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asked harshly, as she didn't want to believe her friend was in fact an Equalist.

Naruto remanded quite during the discussion as he tried to figure this whole mess out.

"Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something." Korra stated

Lin got into a thinking position, "…He does have a means and he has a motive." She whispered in a sad tone.

"That's right." Tenzin said with a nod.

"A motive? What is it?" Korra asked

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triads robbed the old man's mansion and a fire bender killed his wife Akemi (1)." Naruto said softly.

Lin growled remembering the event, "Naruto…was there that day too with Asami." She said

Korra's eyes widen, "Wh-what happened?" she asked

Naruto sighed, "It went like this…"

**0 Flashback 0**

_A five year old Naruto and Asami were playing outside and decided to head inside to clean up._

_Asami wiped the mud from her face and glared at Naruto, "Really? A mud war! I thought you were going to show me your earth bending?" the dirtied Asami questioned._

_Naruto, also covered in mud, shrugged, "I wanted to try out mudbending. It sounded fun." He looked at Asami and then himself, "And it was." He chirped as he patted the dirt on him._

_Asami just face palmed._

_A scream echoed through the halls._

"_Kyaaa!"_

_Both Naruto and Asami froze hearing such a horrific scream._

_Asami turned to Naruto with a bit of fear, "Na-Naruto, wh-what was that?" she asked in a shaken tone._

"_I don't know?" he answered as he took a deep breath._

_He placed his hand on the floor, trying to feel the vibrations in the earth like his grandmother had taught him._

_He felt…a lot of people entering the house and running around it and…one was heading this way!_

_Naruto grabbed Asami's hand and ran up stairs with her._

_He found a closet and pushed her into it, "Stay here." He ordered her._

"_But-" she tried to argue, but Naruto cut her off._

"_No Asami, stay here and I'll try and find aunt Akemi and see what's happening." He said as he closed the door on her._

_He ran though the second floor of the house trying to find someone; anyone that could tell him what was going on._

_He finally found Asami's mother Akemi, "Aunt Akemi!" he said getting her attention. She turned to him with a panicked look on her face, "Naruto, run!" she shouted and was hit in the back by a fireball. She flew through the air and landed roughly on the ground, Naruto thought she would get up…but she didn't._

_A big stocky man came out of the hallway and looked right at Naruto, "Well well, a brat huh, I think that bastard Sato only had a daughter so you must be her friend or something. What do you say brat, I'll let you live if you bring me to Sato's daughter." He said _

_Naruto was frozen, his feet just wouldn't move. This…this monster just killed Akemi and now he wants Asami too? No! He wouldn't him. Naruto thought as he got into his stance._

_The man laughed at him, "You want to fight me?" he said in a joking manner, he rolled his shoulder, "Your funeral, maybe they can have a two for one to save some cash after we rob this place blind." He joked as he shot a fireball at Naruto._

_Naruto jumped to the left of the hall and slammed his foot on the floor, causing it to collapse under the firebender._

"_The fu-!" he tried to say, but he fell through._

_Naruto, not being able to control his bending just yet, cracked the floor under him too and fell._

_Naruto stood up from all the rubble and heard some rubble moving and turned to see the firebender, just as he punched Naruto right in the face, sending him flying._

"_Little brat, your dead!" he shouted_

"_Naruto!" the voice of Asami cried out._

_Naruto turned to see her friend in tears as she watched him get hit._

_The fire bender saw her and smiled, "Well there you are, time to end you too, so just stand there as I choke the life out of your little friend here." He said in a polite manner._

_He wrapped his large hands around Naruto's throat and started to squeeze and Naruto flailed around, trying to fight back, but sadly he couldn't._

_Suddenly a rock hit the fire bender in the eye, causing him to bleed._

_He growled as he turned to Asami just as she threw another rock at him. He swatted it away, "Fine, you can die first!" he said as he got up and was about to launch a fireball at her, but stopped when he looked down and saw a large earth spike going right through his stomach._

_He turned his head slightly to see Naruto in a striking pose and tried to gasp for air as the spike went through his lung. He died right then and there._

_Naruto collapsed on his knees and looked at his hands. He killed. He killed someone! He just wanted to save Asami and he took a man's life. _

_He started to cry and felt a pair of arms wrap around him and saw Asami crying as she hugged him tightly, which he returned. The two stayed like that till the metal bending police arrived and arrested some of the fire benders and Lin ran up to the two._

"_Naruto! Asami!" she said in a frantic tone. She quickly scanned the scene and her heart sank when she saw a fire bender impaled by an earth spike._

_She saw Naruto shaking and crying as Asami held him and she wrapped her arms around the two and tried soothing them with sweet nothings as she was also shedding tears. _

_It was a few minutes later that they found the body of Akemi Sato._

**Flashback end 0**

"Naruto…" Korra muttered in sadness as she heard that he had killed someone at such a young age.

Tenzin had bowed his head at remembering the blonde had not been his usual self for about a month till he started to talk about it with Lin and himself.

He always had asked if he was a bad guy for killing someone.

They told him that killing was indeed a bad thing, but he did it to save someone's life.

"It was a tragic event. It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time." Tenzin said

"I will speak to Hiroshi in private about the matter." Lin said in a neutral tone.

They started to head home as they would deal with this in the morning.

Naruto stood up and started to head towards his bike, but Korra grabbed his arm, "You believe what I said…right Naruto?" she said in a soft tone.

Naruto winced as he turned to look into her eyes, "It's not about believing you or not Korra. I'm just trying to make heads or tails of this whole thing. I mean, the old man has been nothing but family to me. I want to believe you, but I also want to believe that the man I grew up around isn't an Equalist either." He said carefully.

Korra looked a little hurt that he didn't believe her right off the bat, but she could understand since he just didn't want it to be true.

Deep down, she hoped she was wrong…for Naruto's sake.

**0 The next day 0**

Pao had opened the door to reveal Lin, Tenzin, Korra, and Naruto.

Lin and Tenzin headed up stairs to Hiroshi's office as Korra and Naruto followed them, but they were stopped by Asami and Mako.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked

Korra was about to talk, but Naruto covered her mouth, "We can't discuss the matters of the investigation at this moment." He said in a monotone voice.

Asami got right into Naruto's face, "Take off that cop face of yours Naruto and tell me." she demanded

Naruto averted her eyes, telling her that he wouldn't talk about it. She scowled at him and turned to the stairs and started to head to her father's office.

Mako stared at both Korra and Naruto for a few seconds till he headed up too.

Naruto sighed and headed up too and Korra quickly followed.

As Naruto entered the office he already saw his mother and Hiroshi conversing.

"Hiroshi, we just wanted to do some follow up questions." Lin said in a neutral tone.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow, "By all means Lin." He gestured her to continue.

"Naruto." She said and he stood forward.

"There had been word throughout the grapevine that you have possible ties with the Equalists." He said in monotone voice.

Hiroshi looked shocked at this.

"Naruto, Aunt Lin!" Asami screamed in indignation, "How could you even think that?" she asked

Lin answered for them, "We need to follow all possible leads Miss Sato, but duo both mine and the lieutenant's relation towards you both, we wished to keep this as private as possible. Sadly we are still mandated to ask if we can search your warehouses…no matter how much we wish not to." She said with regret.

Hiroshi raised his hand to calm his daughter, "It's alright Asami. Lin and Naruto are just doing their jobs. You can search all of Future Industries as much as you wish." He stated

Lin nodded and walked out the room with Tenzin as Naruto and Korra trailed behind.

Korra leaned closer to Naruto, "Why did you stop me from answering before?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because, by doing that you would have really hurt your friendship with both Asami and Mako. So I told a little lie." He whispered back.

Despite his words Korra was worried because her boyfriend was now risking his own friendship with Asami just so hers doesn't get damaged.

**0**

As his mother and the other officers looked through Future Industries, Naruto was staying out of the way per his request as he didn't wish to do this. His mother understood and he stay out of the search.

He leaned against one of the buildings and looked at the space earth in his hand as he bent into a small figurine of his grandmother Toph.

"Am I doing the right thing GT?" he asked the figurine as he remembered the day she died.

**0 Flashback 0**

_A four year old, who was almost five, Naruto was sitting with his mother at the hospital as a healer exited his grandmother's room._

_His mother looked really sad and he was hoping that his grandma was okay._

"_Stay here for a minute, okay Naruto?" his mother asked in a shaky tone and he nodded at her._

_After a few minutes, his mom finally exited the room with tears in her eyes as she knelt near Naruto, "Grandma wants to talk to you, sweetie. Just remember to smile and be brave for her." She said_

_Naruto nodded once more and went into the room._

_As he entered he saw that his grandmother was very pale and that she still had her usual smile on her face, "Hey munchkin, come here." She asked in a weak voice._

"_Not a munchkin." He muttered with a pout and Toph laughed weakly with a bit of a wheeze._

"_I know, but it's a term of endearment kiddo. Hey, I have something for you." She said as she struggled to sit up and searched with her hand for a small box on the table near her and finally grabbed it and laid down once more. _

_She opened the box and inside…was a rock._

"_A rock?" he asked in confusion._

_Toph grinned at him, "Not just a rock, but space earth." She said_

_Naruto's eyes lit up from hearing that! He loved hearing that space earth story, so that meant that this was that piece of space earth that Sokka had given his grandmother, "Cool!" he said out loud._

"_Very cool." Toph said in agreement as she handed it to him, "I want you to have it, okay?" she said in a small voice._

"_Of course! I can't wait to show klutz this. She's going to flip." He said in excitement._

_Toph laughed gently as she ruffed his hair and pulled him into a hug, which he returned. _

_Toph got a little teary eyed as she buried her face into his hair, she was going to miss him so much._

_She let him go and started to talk, "I got some things to say so listen close, you got it?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Good, I want you to live your life the way you want it, not the way your mother wants it, always do what you think is right, get lots of friends, find an awesome girlfriend for me, and have lots of kids, okay?" she asked in a weakened tone._

"_Okay?" Naruto answered with some confusion._

"_Tell your mother to come in now munchkin and always know that I love you Naruto." She said as she closed her eyes and laid still._

"_I'll always love you to GT, always." He said as he walked out the door to get his mother and if one looked, they would see the big smile on Toph's face._

**0 Flashback end 0**

Naruto was brought out of his muses when Korra's voice rang through.

"Naruto!" he heard as he turned to see her and quickly turned the figure back into a bracelet before she saw it.

"Yeah?" he asked as he put the bracelet back on his arm.

"Check this out." she said as she handed him the letter.

He read it and raised an eyebrow, "Are we sure about this?" he asked as it could be a trap or something.

"We got nothing else to look on." She said

He nodded at her, "Let's go then."

**0 Silk Road bridge 0**

Naruto, Korra, Lin, and Tenzin walked towards the north end of the bridge till they heard a whisper.

"Over here." They heard and an older man wearing a hat and a large coat came out from behind a column.

"Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders, but I didn't sign up for this, this war!" he said.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin demanded

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists." The man said

"I knew it!" Korra stated

Naruto winced at hearing this and felt saddened that the man he saw as an uncle would join someone like Amon.

"There are rumors that he's working on something new. Something bigger, some kind of weapon."

"We've searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin pointed out.

"That's because he has a secret factory." The man said.

"Where?" Naruto demanded, he needed some answers!

"Right underneath the Sato mansion." He said as everyone was shock of what they heard.

**0 Metalbender Airship 0**

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck." Tenzin commented to Lin, "If you're wrong…" he trailed off

"I know, I can kiss my job goodbye, but protecting Republic City is all I care about…even if I have to go against a friend." Lin said with sadness, "We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon." She finished

Naruto was sitting with Korra as he was shaking slightly and taking some deep breaths. This was it; he was going to find out what's going on in Hiroshi's head and hopefully talk him out of this.

Korra looked at the blonde with worry, "You okay?" she asked softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto shook his head, "No, not really. What if I can't talk him out of this? This is going to hurt Asami so much. Aunt Akemi wouldn't want him to do this; she would only want him to use his genius for peace, not war." He said as he swallowed hard.

"It'll be okay." Korra said weakly trying to make him feel better but knew it wasn't helping much. Damn she sucked at this sensitivity stuff when it mattered!

Naruto grabbed her hand on his shoulder tightly, "Hopefully." He muttered as the Airship flew over the Sato mansion and began to descend.

They entered the mansion and the other officers slammed the door open and saw Asami, Mako, and Bolin with Pabu, sitting around.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked in surprise.

"We have reason to believe that there is a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin stated

Asami got up in anger, "I think I would have noticed if there was a factory under my house. Aunt Lin, my dad isn't an Equalist, you've known him for years!" she exclaimed and she turned to Naruto, "You too Naruto, has he ever been cruel or mean to you?" she asked as Naruto averted his eyes from her.

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked, wishing to get her attention away from Naruto.

"In his workshop behind the house." She answered in a calmer tone.

They group walked to the workshop with the other kids in tow as the metal bending officers secured the perimeter.

They entered the shop and did a quick sweep of the shop.

"Dad? Hello?" Asami called out as she entered the workshop.

"Chief, the estates been secured. No one has left the workshop since we've arrived." An officer said.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin said as she walked to the center of the room.

She raised her foot and the slot under it shot open, exposing her foot and she slammed it down and used her seismic sensing.

"There's a tunnel beneath the work shop running deep into the mountain side." Lin said

"What? There's no tunnel." Asami stated

Lin lifted her arms and the metal floor crinkled and she lifted it and threw it to the side.

They stared down the tunnel and saw how deep it went and a trolley that went down it.

"Whoa, do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin asked in a loud whisper.

"I don't understand, there must be an explanation." Asami argued weakly.

"Maybe…you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said to her.

Naruto took a deep breather and patted Asami on the shoulder, "It's going to be okay, I'll talk to him." Naruto said to her and Asami nodded at him.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautions." Lin ordered

Asami, Mako, and Bolin were about to follow, but Lin stopped them, "Uh-uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them." Lin ordered despite their protest.

They descended down the trolley and they entered the ground floor and saw many Amon and Equalist banners.

"Hiroshi truly likes to go for extravagance." Lin commented.

"The old man was always a big spender." Naruto joked weakly which made Korra laugh a bit.

They continued walking and they saw some kind of humanoid robot or something.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons." Korra said as she looked at them.

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?" Tenzin questioned

Suddenly a giant wall of metal blocked the exit for them, taking away the light.

Lin ran up to the wall of metal and tried to bend it, but realized she couldn't.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metal bend that wall Lin." Said the voice of Hiroshi as suddenly rows of green lights lit up the room.

"Its solid platinum!" he said as the mecha tanks came to life and surrounded them.

"My mecha tanks are also made of platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." He said from the mecha tank.

Naruto walked in front of the group, "Old man!" he yelled

"Yes, Naruto?" Hiroshi asked as he knew what the boy wanted to talk about.

"Why? Why do this? Aunt Akemi would never want this! She loved your inventions when they were used to help people, but now…now you making weapons to bring war!" he shouted in betrayal.

Hiroshi flinched at the mention of his lovely wife, but he knew that such feeling would come up when he descended upon this path, "I am doing in what I believe in Naruto. Nothing more and nothing less." He answered

"How could you! Naruto trusted you, he did everything to defend you and now you just betray him and his mom like its nothing? Why don't you come out here and-" Korra shouted

"And do what young Avatar?" Hiroshi said as he cut her off, "Face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more _equal_." He said

"That source was a set up. You lured us down here!" Lin exclaimed

"Indeed Lin." Hiroshi said as his mecha tanks arm launched a cable with a weight at the end of it.

Naruto broke off from the group and a mecha tank followed him.

He dodged a cable and ran up the wall while magnetizing his feet to let him stay up there for a bit and he launched himself on to the mech and punched the cockpit repeatedly and jumped off just in time as another cable from another mecha tank shot at him.

He landed and launched a cable around one of the arms of the mecha tank and used an earth platform jump to go over a railing on the ceiling and landed on the ground and locked one of his feet into the floor as he raised another earth platform and launched the mech into the air. He quickly locked his other foot into the ground and used all of his strength, no matter how much his muscles were screaming in pain, to keep the mech in the air and let it drop as he snapped the cables and released his feet.

He ran to the downed mech and started to raise earth columns in a diagonal fashion and locking one of the arms in the ground and doing it to the rest of the body till the tank was covered in a pyramid of earth.

He was panting hard from the strain it took to lift the tank, but turned to see another one heading for him and used a cable to swing himself to safety until he was hit from behind and was shocked heavily from another mecha tank. He tired to endure it till another mecha tank latched onto him and added more voltage to him and knocking him out.

Hiroshi exited his mecha tank and looked at the down benders, "I'll say that that was a near flawless test run. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon." He ordered

He walked over to Naruto as two chi blockers picked him up.

Naruto cracked his eyes and looked at Hiroshi in a daze, "Heeey ollld mann." Naruto said with a bit of a slur.

Hiroshi looked at Naruto sadly, "Of course you would regain consciousness so soon."

"Weeell, I'm awessssome like that." Naruto said as his eyes started to gain their focus again.

"Drop him by his mother." Hiroshi said and the chi blockers nodded as they dumped Naruto next to his mom.

What they didn't see was Mako and Bolin sneak in and picked up Korra and Tenzin and drag Naruto and Lin.

"Thanks guuuys." Naruto said in a low tone.

"Anytime buddy." Bolin replied

"Not so fast boys." Hiroshi said as he wore two electro gloves and the Lieutenant had his electrified kali sticks ready to strike the brothers.

Bolin dropped Lin and used Tenzin's arm to wave at Hiroshi, "Hello , wow what really…swell…scary factory you have here under your giant mansion." He said

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar, it was all just a big cover." Mako stated in understanding.

"Yes and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a fire bending street rat like you!" Hiroshi responded in anger.

"What about Naruto? He's been Asami's friend for years? Do you hate him too?" Mako asked shot back.

"Yeaaah?" Naruto said as he wanted to hear his answer.

Hiroshi paused and took a deep breath as he looked at Naruto with what everyone could identify as sadness, "No. Naruto is in fact the only _bender_ I can respect, due to what he has done for me. If it wasn't for him I would've lost Asami that day which would've left me with no reason to live anymore. His understanding of my creations, open mindedness to see their benefits for non benders and desire for peace is why I couldn't come to hate him."

As he said that a bit of hope returned to everyone's eyes until Hiroshi spoke again.

"However my hatred towards you benders is far greater and I'll do anything to make sure Amon wins this war."

With that, Naruto lost all hope for Hiroshi coming around.

"But once Amon purifies him of his bending, hopefully he can forgive me and we can try to regain the friendship we had, as he is a much better choice for her then you boy." He said with a sneer as he charged his electro gloves.

"Dad stop!" said the voice of Asami.

Hiroshi turned to face his daughter in shock.

Asami's face held nothing but betrayal, "Why?" she pleaded

Hiroshi lowered his head, "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, but now that you know the truth please, forgive me." he asked

Asami just continued to look at her father, unsure of what to do.

"These people…these _benders_…they've been the cause of people's suffering for ages. All the bending rulers like Chin the Conqueror, Fire Lord Sozin, Fire Lord Ozai, Yakone, and every other bender who craved control over all nations have been responsible for countless deaths and wars that resolved nothing towards peace. They took your mother the love of my life from me and they almost took you too. Don't you see that Amon can be the one to do what even the Avatar can't do; he'll create a peace that'll last forever by eliminating bending. Without Bending there would be no one who could rise to power to try and rule all nations like the previous benders have tried to do, there'd be no gangs and no thugs to threaten innocent people. Without benders we could live in a world where everyone would be treated as equals and no one would have the power to kill anyone else with bending or technology once we create the new world!" Hiroshi paused for a moment.

"If it wasn't for bending, Naruto wouldn't have been forced to perform an act that no child should ever do just to protect you from them. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together! We can help people like us everywhere." He took off one of his electro gloves and handed it to Asami, "Join me Asami." He asked

Asami just stood there, afraid and confused, but after a moment she gained a determined look in her eyes and she walked forward and took the glove and placed it on.

"No…" Mako whispered in sadness.

"I love you dad." Asami said as she shocked him.

The Lieutenant went to attack her, but she kicked his first kali stick out of his hand and caught his other arm and shocked him with the glove.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako as he grabbed Naruto and headed to the hole they came from just as the other mecha tanks came to life.

**0 Metalbender Airship 0**

Korra helped Mako lay Naruto on a bench and she thanked the fire bender as she rubbed Naruto's hair.

Naruto cracked his eyes open and smiled at Korra, "Hey water princess, how many did you take down?" he joked softly

Korra swatted him on the head and he yelped, "What?" he asked

"Don't joke about things like that." She said with a huff as she folded her arms.

"Sorry." He muttered

Korra sighed and kissed him on the forehead, "It's okay, just don't do crazy stuff like that."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You know, since we have to fight those things now, I will be doing crazy stuff like that, right?" he asked with a sly expression.

Korra palmed her face, "Why do you always have a witty come back?" she asked with a groan.

"Because it's part of my charm and you love it." He said instantly.

Korra got into a thinking position, "This is true." She concluded

Naruto looked at Asami in sadness, "I'll have a talk with her once I'm rested up." He muttered as he felt a weight on his stomach. He looked down to see Kurama on him.

"Hey boy." He said and the fox walked over his body and nestled in his hair.

"Yeah, love you too." He said to the fox.

**0 With Lin and Tenzin 0**

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon and its all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning I'm handing in my resignation." She said in sadness.

"No! You can't give up like this." Tenzin argued

"I'm not giving up." Lin said with a grunt as she sat up from the bench she was laying on, "I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down, but I'm going to do it my way…outside the law." She said with determination.

"Who's going to take your place? Tarrlok could very well have someone in his pocket to take control for him!" Tenzin stated

Lin gave him a smile, "I know someone who can do it just fine." She said as she looked at Naruto.

Tenzin looked surprised, "Lin, he's too young to take such a responsibility plus I don't think he's in the right state of mind after everything he went through with Hiroshi's betrayal."

Lin glanced back at him, "I know, but tell me someone who's better for the job then a Beifong?" she said

Tenzin's argument died in his mouth as he recognized that glint in her eye as Naruto had it most of the time.

**0 Naruto and Korra 0**

Korra was holding Naruto's hand when Mako walked over.

"Is that spot at the Air Temple is available?" he asked the two.

Korra smiled at him, "Yeah, Asami can come too, after everything that's happened." She said as she glanced at Asami.

"Thanks Korra." He replied

"Look out for her okay Mako. She's in a very delicate state right now. Hopefully both of us can get her out of it." Naruto said

Mako looked him in the eye and nodded as he walked away to Asami and held her close.

Naruto smiled at the scene as he gave yawn, "I'm going to sleep for a bit water princess."

"Okay, I'll be here when you get up." She said

"Thanks." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

Unknown to everyone there, a certain fox was thinking with amusement.

'**Even in another life you're thrown into war and have to fight for peace. Heh, I guess that's what makes you so interesting to watch Naruto.' **Kurama thought as he smirked at the blonde.

**0**

**(1)-Akemi- means bright and beautiful.**

**0**

**Done and done! R&R, No flames (Can I get some water benders over here!), peace off.**


	8. Book Air: When Extremes Meet

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.**

**Co-written by: Masamune X23**

**0**

After the whole fiasco at the Sato mansion, Naruto was recovering in his home, the Beifong manor, for temporary rest till Tenzin had prepared for Asami, Mako, and Bolin's arrival at the island, who were in the meantime staying at his home with Korra, who wanted to see what his home looked like.

**0 Dream 0**

_Naruto was once again looking at the other him in his dreams._

_He was currently watching his other self fighting some redhead kid who was one hell of a sand bender._

_All of a sudden the redhead covered himself in sand was look half human and half demon._

_Some pink haired girl was blocking the redhead's path to some black haired kid. The redhead slammed the pink haired girl with his sand claw trapping the girl._

_His other self started to fight back with clones of himself and a giant toad._

_The redhead turned into a giant sand monster and the two colossal beasts fought it out._

_When to two beasts disappeared in a poof of smoke, his other self and the redhead landed on top of some trees and went to punch each other, but his other self beat the redhead._

_The two landed harshly on the ground where his other self started to crawl with his chin to the redhead._

_"That loneliness, I know all about it, but then I found those precious to me. That's why I fight so hard, because I care for them and if you ever try to harm them, I'll kill you!" his other self said, thus ending the dream._

**0 End of dream 0**

Naruto woke up in a heavy pant and was slightly covered in sweat.

"What was that?" he questioned out loud.

He sat on the edge of his bed trying to figure out what that dream was all about, but he got nothing and didn't notice Kurama watching him from his own bed.

_**'Inch by inch, step by step, and you'll get what it's all about soon, Naruto.'**_ Kurama thought as he snickered.

**0**

It was about six in the morning as Naruto sat by his family's Zen garden and looked at the sand.

He remembered his dream about the sand bender and waved his hand by the sand. All it did was move a bit.

He frowned as he jumped off the deck and landed in the garden. He got into a stance and tried to bend the sand in a better position. All he got now were sand strikes, not real manipulation of the sand like he saw in his dream. He then got into an air bending stance and started to move in circular motions, while doing this the sand started to pick up around him.

He grinned, "This may be fun." He said as he continued to bend the sand with a bit more of refinement.

**0**

"Cups?" Bolin asked as he looked around the kitchen and Kurama pointed to the far cupboard with his tail.

"Thank you." The earth bender said in a chipper mood as he decided to make some breakfast.

Korra lazily walked into the kitchen with her hair down as she plopped herself onto a chair and laid her head down on the table, "Morning." She mumbled

"Good morning!" Bolin said in return as he got into a thinking position, "Spices?" he asked the fox and Kurama pointed at the cabinet by the oven, "Thank you my second favorite furry companion." He said as he took out some spices from the rack.

Mako and Asami walked in as Mako yawned a bit. They each sat at the table and looked at Bolin.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, since it seems that Naruto doesn't have any servants around, I decided to make some breakfast." Bolin answered as he flipped something in a frying pan.

Korra raised her head, "Yeah, if Naruto is rich and all, why doesn't he have servants?" she asked with a half asleep expression.

"Well that's because-" Asami started, but was cut off by another voice.

"Because mom thinks that if you want something, get it yourself." Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen and was covered in sweat, "The only time we really had servants around was to help grandma and after her passing, we only kept those who kept the manor clean. Also since we're rarely home due to our job, we really didn't see the need for them." He finished as he sat down next to Korra.

Korra took a whiff and held her nose, "Whoa, what were you doing?" she questioned as she waved her hand in front of her face.

Naruto took a quick whiff and shrugged, "Working on something new." He answered cryptically.

"Like what?" the Avatar asked.

He grinned in her face, which caused her to blush a bit, "Se~cr~et." Was all he had to say.

Korra was about to question him further, but Asami interrupted her, "Don't even bother Korra, once Naruto says it's a secret he won't budge. It makes trying to figure out your birthday present a major pain." The heiress joked.

Korra pouted as Naruto stood up and headed to the bathroom, "I'll wash up quick for breakfast Bolin."

"You better hurry or you're getting it cold!" Bolin shouted back jokingly.

_-One quick shower later-_

Naruto plopped down in the kitchen all clean and started to eat some of the eggs and other breakfast goodies that Bolin made.

"So…how's Aunt Lin doing?" Asami asked with concern.

Naruto good mood vanished at that moment as he knew they weren't going to like hearing the news "She's…retiring." Naruto muttered as he put down his fork and took a big gulp of OJ.

"WHAT!" Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin shouted in shock.

Naruto sighed, "I know, but that's not all."

"Oh, what's next?" Korra asked with sarcasm.

Naruto muttered something incoherently.

"What?" Korra asked as she put her hand to her ear and leaned in close.

"She picked me to be in charge of the Metal bender Police Force." Naruto said in a calm voice.

There was utter silence as those words left the blondes mouth.

Everyone had differed reactions to this.

Korra was shocked.

Asami was both surprised and proud.

Mako was indifferent.

Bolin was shocked, but jumped out of his seat, "Yes! We are friends with the new Chief of Police! We are untouchable!" he announced in glee.

"Why would she pick you? I mean, not that it isn't great, but I mean you're still a teenager." Korra questioned

She was of course very proud of him, but this was a big responsibility and she was worried how he was going to handle it, especially with Amon and the Equalists running around. Part of her was also worried about how this would affect their relationship if Naruto now had less time to be with her.

Naruto sighed as he ran his hands through his blonde locks, "I know, but I, I guess she wanted to keep the Beifong's running the Police Station, but also for another reason." He said

"What other reason?" Mako asked after taking a sip of water.

"So that Tarrlok doesn't get his hands on the Police Force." The Chief-to-be answered.

Korra, Asami, and Mako nodded.

Bolin raised his hand, "Explanation to those who are not so in the political loop?" He asked with confusion.

"It's simple Bo, Tarrlok's been going on a campaign to get Naruto's mom fired and now that she's resigned, Tarrlok is going to try and get control of the Police Force to expand his influence in Republic City." Mako said

Bolin looked at his brother questionable, "How do you know all that?"

Mako looked at Bolin with a black expression as he raised his right hand, "Because I read the paper." Mako answered back as he showed the now revealed newspaper in the right hand he raised.

Bolin just sweat dropped at the answer.

"Well anyway…to celebrate my last day of freedom, let's spend the day Naruto style!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"You make it sound like you're going to prison." Korra joked and everyone gave a good laugh.

"Ha ha ha." Naruto laughed dryly at her.

"So what's on the menu?" Asami asked with a grin, as she knew what he wanted to do.

"The usual?" he asked the heiress.

"The usual." Asami confirmed with a nod.

Everyone else just raised an eyebrow at them, as they had no clue what they were talking about or what _the usual_ that they mentioned was.

Korra frowned ever so slightly, that went completely unnoticed, at how in sync the two were.

"Beach party!" Naruto and Asami shouted loudly.

**0 At the beach! 0**

Korra and Asami were in the female changing room putting on their swimsuits.

Korra had taken off her shirt and looked through the bag Asami had given her that held her swimsuit. She instantly blushed red seeing it, "Wha-what is this?" she squeaked out in shock.

It was a two piece swimsuit that was blue and had white lining as the strings to the bikini and was double laced around the bottom piece **(1)**.

"That is a swimsuit, a two piece to be more precise." Asami commented as she got into her new swimsuit which was almost an exact duplicate of Korra's except that instead of blue it was completely red with twin strings tied to the bikini while the bottom was a bit less wide than Korra's

"Th-that's not it, I know what it is, bu-but I can't wear that." Korra nearly shouted.

She couldn't wear this in front of Naruto, what would he think? Crap, she really didn't know how to deal with this since her social skills were blocked heavily by the White Lotus…stupid White Lotus.

"Come on, you want Naruto to see your great figure, right?" Asami questioned with amusement as she finished getting her suit on.

"But…" she trailed off till Asami stopped her.

"Tell me, does Naruto do things to get you to blush? Say with a comment or an action?" the heiress questioned her changing buddy.

"Yes…how did you know that?" Korra asked with narrowed eyes.

Asami just grinned at her, a grin which reminded her of Naruto before he pulled a prank or something.

"Never mind that, think of this as payback. Now change…or do you want me to help you?" Asami asked in a teasing tone.

Korra just sputtered at her and turned red, "Nononono…no. I can do it hehe." She said as she put her bottom on and threw the top part behind her back and pulled the strings from under her arms and tied them behind her neck as the front of it secured her modesty.

As Asami was leaving the changing room, she dropped one last comment, "I think Naruto will like the fact you don't have a tan line." She quipped as she speed walked out the room.

Korra just growled at the girl, how the _hell_ did she know that fact?

**0**

Naruto was relaxing on a tanning chair as he watched the crystal blue wave's crash against the white sand of the beach.

He was wearing a pair of green swim shorts with his space earth bangle on his left bicep as usual with a pair of sunglasses. He was also enjoying a fruit smoothie during the hot rays of the sun.

Mako was lying in a chair nearby relaxing too.

"Hey Naruto, where are all the people?" Bolin asked as he was blowing up a beach ball.

"That's because this is a privately owned beach by both the Beifong's and the Sato…but I guess since all of the old man's accounts have been frozen the Beifong's own it…for now." The blonde answered.

"Wait! You two own this entire beach?" the voice of Korra asked.

Naruto lifted up his glasses and turned to face Korra, but dropped the fruit smoothie on the sand as he froze when he saw what Korra was wearing and how he now had a good look at her figure.

She was well toned, no doubt due to her training, her stomach was nice and flat with some muscle on it, and she had a nice tan all over, no doubt due to her living in the south pole…and her chest was nice too he thought.

"Ye-yeah." He stuttered, if he had a shirt on, he would be pulling the collar to get the steam out from him, due to how hot he was feeling seeing the water princess like this. He was really wishing he had been in the water to help him stay cool from what he was seeing right now cause he was now feeling like a volcano that's beginning to awaken.

"So…what do you think?" Korra asked in her usual tone, but had a blush on her face as she averted her eyes from Naruto's, but she took a quick peek and saw that hot six pack of his.

Did she just lick her lips for a second?

"You look gorgeous." He said breathlessly.

Korra's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

Asami was smiling like the Cheshire cat, "Now…how to make this even more fun." she said as Mako was just staring at her like Naruto did with Korra.

**0**

Naruto was swimming in the water till he saw a wave coming at him. He looked to see Korra riding on top of it on an ice-board and then she jumped right at him.

"Whoa!" the blonde shouted in surprise and caught Korra. He was just about to ask her why she did that, but the wave slammed on them both.

They resurfaced and breathed in some air and Naruto turned to Korra, "Easy water princess," he said coughing out some sea water and shrugging at the bad taste it left in his mouth, "You could've hurt someone." He finished

Korra rolled her eyes, "Come on Naruto we're in my birth element, I think I'll be fine."

"I was talking about me." he said with a deadpan expression.

"Oops, hehe." Korra said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and had a sheepish smile.

"It's cool." He said as he splashed her in the face and he smiled at her, "Now were even."

Korra had taken a menacing look, "You think you can take me in my element Beifong? Oh it is on!" she shouted and sent a large wave at the blonde.

Naruto had just realized his mistake at challenging a water bender to a splashing contest, "Oh crap." He muttered as he stood frozen and looking up at the top of the wave that hit him and sunk him below.

They continued for about a few minutes till Korra obviously won, but Naruto didn't go down without a fight.

"Let's head back to shore." Naruto said as he started to swim, then he felt a big wave building under him.

"How about we take the express way?" Korra said as she grabbed his hand while she enlarged the wave and rode back to shore at high speeds with about a twenty foot wave.

"KKKKOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAA!" He shouted out in both fear and a little anger.

"WAHOO!" the water-tribe girl shouted in glee.

The wave crashed on the beach and Korra landed on her feet and look for Naruto, "Hey Naruto, where are you?" she said in a loud voice.

She turned to the sound of shifting sand and saw Naruto was buried up to his waist, head first.

"Ouch." She said in a low tone and winced, that had to hurt.

The sand opened up and Naruto shook himself off and whipped his hands around himself to collect the sand all over his body.

"I think I'll take a rain check on the next express water princess." He said with a chuckle as he turned the sand into a ball and dropped it to the ground.

"Right." Korra muttered and cursed herself for doing something stupid.

**0**

"So, what next?" Naruto asked

"Sand building contest?" Bolin announced as the next activity in question.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Asami added

"I'm game." Mako said with a shrug.

"Who's going to judge?" Korra asked

"Kurama." Naruto and Asami said at the same time.

"What?" Korra, Mako, and Bolin said.

Naruto shrugged, "Little guys' got an eye for art." He replied

"He would just pick you." Bolin argued

Asami laughed, "No, he actually picks which one is better. Trust me; we tested this out when we were little." She retorted

Bolin thought about this for a second and nodded, "Fine. The fox may judge."

Mako went for the classic and filled a bucket with sand and flipped over and put a flag on top of it, it also had a mot that was superheated with fire bending thus turning it into a circular tube of glass cut in half with water in it.

Mako looked at the fox, "Well?" he asked

The fox shook his head and went to the next one.

"Dismissed by a fox. Low blow." The fire bender muttered.

Asami was going for a bit more creativity and made a two foot tall car out of sand with good detail.

Kurama looked at her questionably, "What?" she shrugged, "It's a sand _building_ contest, not a sand _castle_ contest." Asami stated like if it was a fact of life.

Kurama nodded and swayed his head from side to side saying it was a maybe and walked away.

Korra did a little bit of sand bending and made a sand replica of Naga.

"So, how'd I do?" Korra asked, it was an exact replica of her animal guide and she really didn't have an eye for art, but she thought she did alright.

The fox nodded once and walked to the next one.

Bolin followed Korra's example and made a sand replica of…himself…that was striking a pose.

"I call it…Me, myself, and I." Bolin said dramatically as he struck the same pose.

The fox started at him and yipped which he translated as _amazing_, but it was in fact for _idiot_.

Kurama went to his owner next.

Naruto was last up and slammed his foot into the sand and waved his arms outward and made a perfect replica of Republic City.

"I think this one is my boy." The said with a chuckle and the fox nodded as he yipped.

Everyone walked up to it and admired it.

"So cool." Asami said in awe.

"Nice job Naruto." Mako said was he was really impressed at the detail in the sand sculpture.

"Wow." Korra muttered as she marveled at it.

"…I think I know who won." Bolin announced and patted Naruto on the shoulder, "Man, how did you do that?" he asked his fellow earth bender.

"My grandma taught me sandbending." Naruto replied

"Well, she really taught you well." Bolin said as he wondered if he could be able to do that.

**0**

A little later, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were playing in the water and getting their butts handed to them by Korra in a splash fight…it seemed they didn't learn from Naruto's defeat.

Naruto walked up to Asami and tapped her shoulder, "You okay?" he asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah." Asami said with a fake smile.

Naruto frowned at her, "Lose that Asami." He said and she had a frown on now.

"You always could tell." She muttered

"I'm your best friend…I have to be able to know that." He stated to her.

"It sucks." Asami said in a soft whisper with a sob.

Naruto put his arm around her shoulder, "I know." He told her.

Asami started to cry and hugged Naruto while crying on his shoulder as he rubbed her back, "Let it out Asami, let it all out." he whispered to her.

Asami nodded in his shoulder and continued to cry.

Korra sent Mako and Bolin flying with a big wave and turned to wave to Naruto and saw him hugging Asami. She narrowed her eyes and scowled as the water around her started to bubble.

**0**

After having fun at the beach, Naruto decided to get some dinner with everyone, so why not stop at his favorite place.

"So Naruto, where are we headed?" Bolin asked excitedly with Pabu on his shoulder, since the blonde said they would be going to his favorite restaurant. Maybe a fancy place or something.

"I think I know where we're going." Korra said with a smirk.

"Where?" Mako asked with interest.

"Ichiraku's." Both Korra and Asami said, but Korra just turned to Asami with a light glare for answering.

Asami just raised her eyebrow at the hostility Korra had been giving her since they left the beach.

Bolin gasped, "We're going there!" he said in excitement.

Mako gave a low whistle since that place was always had long lines going down the streets.

"Don't we have to wait on line?" Mako asked and Bolin deflated at that.

Naruto shook his head, "I kinda co-own the place." He slyly answered and Kurama gave a disgruntled yip at that while sitting on the blonde's head.

Mako and Bolin just looked at him with wide eyes.

Once again Naruto walked in front of the long line coming out of the noodle shop and waved to Ayame.

"Party for five Mr. Beifong?" Ayame asked as she did a head count of Naruto's group.

"Yep."

"Go right ahead." The waitress said with a small bow and led them in.

Everyone walked past her to get in, but Bolin had a bit of a blush on his face with a goofy smile as he waved to Ayame, who in turn waved back.

They all sat down and everyone ordered what they wanted.

Naruto noticed Bolin staring at Ayame and nudged him from under the table, "She's single~" he said in a sing song tone.

Bolin sputtered at that, "I, I was, um thinking she looked very professional." The earth bender said in an attempt to cover his staring.

"Yeah sure and I'm the next Fire Lord." Naruto quipped with a grin.

That had gotten a good laugh from the rest of the group.

Ayame arrived a few minutes with their order, "Please enjoy." She said with a smile and a light bow.

They finished their meal and Naruto paid for everyone.

"See you Ayame." Naruto said and nudged Bolin with his elbow.

Bolin jolted up from the jab, "Yes! Um, it was great to meet you. Best meal I've had. Um, yeah." He finished lamely.

Ayame giggled at him a bit, "Your funny." She said with smile.

"Hehe." Bolin gave an awkward laugh and had a small, but growing blush on his face.

Mako grabbed his shoulder, "Come on lover boy." He said as he dragged his brother.

"See ya!" Bolin said with a wave while being dragged.

Naruto laughed as he followed them.

Korra gave a quick laugh and ran up to Naruto's side while Asami shook her head in amusement.

They headed back to the Beifong manor so they could get ready for heading to the Air Temple Island the next day.

Korra kissed Naruto goodnight, though it was more of a harder kiss from what they normally did for some reason.

Naruto collapsed in his bed and closed his eyes.

He was going to need all the rest he could get, for tomorrow he was going to be the new Chief of Police.

**0 The next morning 0**

Naruto woke up and got ready for the big day.

He put on a black version with gold trimming of the Metal bending uniform to show his new status as Chief and headed down stairs.

He noticed a note on the table that was from Korra saying that they went ahead to Air Temple Island. It said that they didn't wake him up since they knew he had to get ready for today. There was also a P.S. from Korra that she gave him a kiss on the cheek to wish him luck…she was starting to get bolder with their intimacy it seemed...not that he minded in the least.

Naruto looked down to see Kurama by his leg and picked up the fox.

"You ready for today?" he asked

Kurama yipped a yes and licked his face.

Naruto laughed a bit, "Well that makes one of us. Personally, I'm nervous as hell."

Kurama rolled his eyes at that.

"Don't you roll yours at me you little fur ball, I'm about to take the biggest step in my entire career. I have every right to panic." He said in mock anger.

The fox just whined at his stupidity and squirmed out of his owners hold and ran to the front door.

"Hey, get back here!" Naruto yelled as he gave chase.

He got outside and already saw the fox in his special seat in Naruto's bike looking all innocent.

"Let's just go." Naruto said with a sigh as he put his goggles on and shifted his uniform to make his helmet pop out.

The blonde revved up the bike and peeled out of his driveway and head to the station.

**0 Air Temple Island 0**

Korra arrived with rest of the group to the Island was greeted by the Airbender children.

Ikki gave a quick tour and answered some questions from Bolin.

Jinora instructed her sister and brother to show the boys their living quarters as she and Korra lead Asami to hers.

As they walked, Jinora decided to start a conversation, "So Asami, how long have you and Naruto been friends?"

"Since we were kids." Asami answered

"Interesting." Jinora half-heartedly replied as she looked at both the older girls,_ 'Stupid boob monsters.'_ She thought as she felt a bit frustrated at the older girl's figures.

They just seemed to support her thoughts of not having a chance to get her blonde crush.

Korra opened the door to show Asami her room.

"I'm going to check and see if Ikki and Meelo haven't made the boys go crazy yet." Jinora said in a sad tone as she walked away sulking.

Asami raised an eyebrow at the retreating Airbender, "What's that about?" she asked pointing at Jinora.

"Jinora has a crush on Naruto. She's been okay around me, but I think she's hoping she has a chance with him." Korra answered in an irritable tone. She knew Jinora didn't wish for the two to breakup and was semi-supportive, but the little Airbender still seemed to hold on to the chance of getting the blonde…not that she would ever let him go though.

Asami giggled, "That's sweet that he has a little admirer. Does he know?"

Korra just shook her head, "Nope."

Asami snorted, "Typical Naruto, he can be a bit dense at times." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, here's your room. I know it's a little rustic compared to what you're used to." Korra said

"I think it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me about my father." Asami said with a bitter tone, "Thank you for your hospitality." She said as she turned to Korra.

"No problem." Korra said with a smile.

"Have I done something to offend you lately?" Asami asked abruptly.

Caught off guard, Korra looked shocked, "What? Why do you say that?"

Asami shrugged, "Yesterday you seemed to be glaring at me behind my back. So I was wondering what the hostility was for."

Korra looked abashed at being caught; "It was just that, you and Naruto were hugging and you two seemed to be so in sync that I felt…" she trailed off.

"Jealous?" Asami finished

Korra seemed to find the floor very interesting at that moment, "Yeah."

Asami placed a hand on her shoulder and Korra looked up, "It's okay, you just got a boyfriend who happens to have a girl for a best friend, so the two of us hanging together probably seems uncomfortable to you." she said as she patted the Avatar's shoulder a few times in comfort.

"Thanks for explaining it to me. I really didn't have any friends to hang out with as a kid, so this is really new to me." Korra said in a sad tone.

Asami just smiled at the girl, seems miss rough and tough was just like any other teenage girl.

A knock at the door grabbed their attention.

"Come in." Asami said and Tenzin walked in.

"Good day ladies. Asami, welcome to the Island." The monk said with a nod.

"Thank you for having me." Asami said with a bow which Tenzin returned.

He turned to Korra, "Naruto is going to be inducted as the Chief of Police later. We will both be going." Tenzin stated

"Of course." Korra said with a nod, she wanted to go and support her boyfriend.

"Can I come too? This is going to be a big day for him, so I really want to go." Asami said

Tenzin nodded, "Yes Asami, you may come as well." He said exiting the room.

"I hope he isn't nervous." Asami muttered to herself.

Korra raised an eyebrow hearing her, "Naruto? Nervous? We are talking about Naruto here, right?" the water-tribe girl said jokingly.

"He's not invincible Korra. Even Naruto can get nervous." The heiress said.

"This I got to see." Korra said rushing out the door.

Asami just shook her head in amusement.

**0 Metal bending Police Station 0**

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked up to the podium and remand focus with all the flashing of camera's taking his picture. He saw Korra and Tenzin standing on his left side and Korra mouthed a good luck to him and he smiled at her and turned to the crowd.

"As you know, my mother has retired from her position as Chief of Police. I would like to thank all those who have sent their hearts out to her for a speedy recovery. I have been chosen by my mother to be the next Chief of Police. Some of you no doubt are wondering why someone so young such as I would be taking charge of such a position of responsibility. It's true, while I may indeed be young, far too young for some people; I have been around this position my entire life and know the ins and outs of it. I won't make promises I know I can't keep, but I will say this; I will do everything in my power to keep the people of Republic City safe no matter the cost of my own safety, that I promise. I know most of you are wondering if the Police will be working with councilmen Tarrlok, and I will answer yes, the Police will be working with the councilman from time to time when it involves Amon and the Equalists, all other times the Metal bending Police will be going above and beyond to continue protecting Republic City like they always have, Thank you." Naruto said with a small bow and the crowd cheered for him and he smiled to them.

As the crowd dispersed Korra come running to Naruto and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, "Nice going Chief." Korra joked.

"Thanks water princess." Naruto replied with a smile.

They heard a yip and turned to see Kurama in Asami's arms. She let the fox jump on her shoulder, "Congratulations." She cheered as she sent a look to Korra and the Avatar girl gave a small nod and Asami gave Naruto a big hug.

They heard the sound of a nose blowing and saw Tenzin dabbing his eyes.

"Umm…are you okay uncle Tenzin?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine…I just…something in my eye is all." Tenzin said with teary eyes, he was really proud of his godson.

"Yeah, sure." Korra said in a sarcastic tone.

"Greetings Chief Beifong." Said the voice of Tarrlok.

The group turned to see the northern water-tribe representative councilor.

"Councilman." Naruto said with a curt nod.

Tarrlok smiled at him and saw the closeness that he and the Avatar seem to have and stored that tidbit for later, "Ah Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force." He said with a curt bow.

"Hee, forget it." Korra said firmly, "There is no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." She said defiantly.

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." He said as he looked at Naruto, "No doubt you will be helping our young Chief here, so we will be seeing each other."

"Don't hold your breath bub. I'm only going to help Naruto and that's it." Korra said firmly, "Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Naruto's mom, but Naruto's too smart to be played by you." She said as she walked up to him, "Here's more news for you, you need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." She finished as she put her hands on her hips defiantly.

Tarrlok just looked at her with his obnoxious smile, "You are not in fact the Avatar. You are just a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me, how is your air bending going?"

Korra took a sharp breath and her arms fell to her sides.

"Made any significant progress with that?" he asked further.

Korra said nothing.

"I didn't think so." He said condescendingly.

"Tarrlok." Naruto said with growl and bit back his retort as he put an arm around Korra.

"If you will not be a part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way." The councilman finished firmly as he walked away, "I will see you at a later date Chief Beifong to discuss somethings." He added as he made his exit.

Naruto glared at his retreating form and turned to Korra as his eyes softened, "Don't listen to him water princess, he's just an asshole and trying to shack you up since you won't work for his task force." The blonde said as he pushed a strain of hair off her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, "You're amazing and you know it." He finished as he gave her a nice kiss on the lips.

Korra blushed from the kiss and returned, "Thanks." She muttered to him.

"Anytime." He said to her as he looked at Asami and mouthed watch her and the heiress nodded.

"Chief Beifong, your needed." Said Saikhan as he walked up to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "You don't need to call me that Saikhan." He said with an annoyed look.

Saikhan's lips twitched to a small, almost unnoticeable smirk, "I know."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Great, just what I need, to be the butt of the jokes around the station now. Come on Saikhan, show me that mountain of paper work I have to do." He said as he waved to Korra, "See you later water princess."

"Bye Naruto." Korra said as she, Tenzin, and Asami with Kurama in tow head back to the Island.

**0 Chief's office 0**

Naruto sat in his new chair or his mother's chair and looked at the picture of a younger version of himself with his mother and grandmother smiling like no tomorrow.

_'I miss those days.'_ He thought to himself as he picked up the photo and gentle traced his fingers over Toph's image. It was days like these that made him wish he could've spent just a few more days with his grandmother.

"Saikhan…do you think I'm the right person for this?" he asked the older officer as he placed the photo back down.

"On the record I would say yes." Saikhan said.

"And off the record?" the blonde asked in worry.

"I would still say yes." Saikhan said with a smile, "Your young blood and the poster boy for the new recruits, people are willing to follow you because you're a good leader and watch out for everyone you work with, a quality your mother has and has clearly passed to you. Now here's your paperwork." The older officer said as he dumped the pile of papers on the Chief's desk.

Naruto looked at the stack of papers in front of him and groaned…now he knew why his mother wished she was a fire bender at times.

**0 Hours later 0**

"Finished!" Naruto cheered as he put the last piece of paper in the out box.

"Now to check on a few more things, then I can get some sleep and hopefully a warm dinner from Pema." He said as he stretched to get the kinks out of his back.

He was heading out his door just as screams started to go around the station.

"Oh. Come. On! Right when I was about to leave? Such misfortune." He shouted and muttered the last part to himself and headed down.

He saw some electric flashes, indicating the use of electro-gloves and saw chi-blockers hitting officers who didn't have armor on.

"You guys have got some balls attacking this station on my first day!" Naruto shouted as he glared down at them in fury, "Drop the gloves and put your hands in the air and I'll promise to make the beating I'm going to give your asses will only be slightly painful." He growled.

The chi-blockers and whoever they had freed ran out the door as fast as possible.

"They really like doing things the hard way, don't they?" Naruto said to himself with a sigh as he jumped over the railing on the second floor and headed to the garage and put on his goggles and his armor covered his head.

He hopped on his bike and revved it up and peeled out of the garage in pursuit of the truck with two Equalists on motorcycles tailing behind it and in front of it.

"You are so not getting away while I'm on the clock…that would suck on my first day." Naruto growled in his helmet as he followed them, not even seeing Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin in a car he just passed by that intersection.

"Was that Naruto?" Mako asked in shock.

"Yep." Korra and Asami answered at the same time.

"Let's give him a hand!" Korra ordered and Asami nodded as she shifted gears to follow the young Chief.

Naruto zoomed ahead and as a truck was about to block his way, he skidded under it and continued going.

He raised both of his hands and shook them twice and shot them upwards.

Suddenly two earth pillars shot up under the two rearing Equalists and sent them flying into the air and landed roughly on the ground and Naruto closed his fists and a hand of earth caught them, making sure they don't leave anytime soon.

He saw a car chasing him and looked in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted over his engine and the wind from the speed they were generating.

"We're the new Team Avatar! You wanna join?" Bolin shouted.

Naruto's hand twitched as he wanted to slap Bolin upside his head for asking something like that right now.

"Alright krew, help me out!" the blonde said

"Crew?" Mako asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but with a K instead of a C for Korra, Krew." Naruto shouted

"We should make T-shirts later." Bolin suggested

"We'll talk!" Naruto said

Mako stood up and launched an arc of lightning at one cycle and Bolin sent a barrage of rocks at the other.

Now it was just them and the truck.

"Korra! Bolin! Help me make a semi-loop de loop ramp!" Naruto ordered

The Avatar and other earth bender nodded and all three made a large loop and the truck drove right up it since it had nowhere else to go and flipped on its back after it tried to stop.

Naruto shifted his armor off his face and whooped, "Nice!" he cheered and jumped off his bike and captured those trying to get away with Korra and the rest helping.

The press arrived to take their pictures with the captured Equalists just as Tarrlok and his task force arrived.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" Tarrlok asked angrily as he stormed up to her.

"She assisted me in capturing these idiots who thought it was a genius idea to do a jail break on my first day, but we got them." Naruto said interjecting whatever Korra was going to say.

"That's all well and good Chief Beifong, but you tore up the city to do it." Tarrlok added with irritation.

Naruto looked back to see the damage and shrugged, "Nothing a little earth bending can't fix." He said uncaringly.

"Fine, but this is Avatar Korra's last warning to stay out of our business." Tarrlok said and was about to leave when Naruto spoke.

"Sorry, but the new team Avatar is now a deputy group to the Metal bending Police and can act on behalf of myself and they only answer to me." Naruto said with a sly grin.

Tarrlok turned around and glared at Naruto, "You're playing a dangerous game _Chief_ Beifong."

"As are you _Councilman_ Tarrlok." The blonde countered.

Tarrlok left with a huff.

"That was awesome! Were deputies now!" Bolin cheered as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Nice." Mako said with a smirk.

"So Krew?" Korra asked Naruto as Tarrlok's task force brought the captured Equalists to their trucks.

Naruto shrugged, "Avatar Aang's group was called the Gaang, and so I thought why not." He said with a smile.

Korra put a finger to her lips in thought and nodded, "I like it."

"Alright, but head home for now and I'll follow you guys later." The blonde said as he gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for his bike and drove back to the station to finish up and get some sleep.

"Bye!" Korra shouted waving him off.

**0 Next day, Police station, afternoon 0**

"A WHAT!" Naruto's voice shouted from his office and everyone in the station winced…it seems the boy really takes after his mother if he's got her shout down.

In Naruto's office, Tenzin arrived to explain what new law Tarrlok had gotten to pass.

"Is the man insane? All this is going to do is instigate them more!" Naruto roared at the monk.

Tenzin had his fingers in his ears and took them out, "You have your mother's yell, that's for sure." The monk quipped, trying to lighten the mood and getting the ringing in his ears to stop.

Naruto smiled at that, "Thanks, I've been practicing."

Tenzin lost his sense of humor and looked at Naruto with utmost seriousness, "What now?" the monk asked.

"We try not to step on the non-benders toes and hope things stay peaceful…but we know that isn't going to happen. That damned idiot really enjoys making messes that we have to clean up." Naruto said with a grunt and Tenzin nodded.

"Keep me posted on anything new." The air bending master said.

"You do the same for me." the Chief said.

**0 Hours later 0**

Naruto was in the middle of his paperwork when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked

"…he did WHAT?" Naruto roared

He kept listening and slammed the phone on the hook, destroying the phone.

He stormed out of his office and shouted, "I want my bike ready five minutes ago!"

A new recruit scrambled to the garage to get his bike ready for him.

Naruto walked to the garage, "Thanks." He said to the rookie and drove to where Tarrlok just fucked up big time.

**0 Dragon Flats Burrow 0**

As he drove he saw the power was out and felt his anger reaching new heights. Some ponytailed bastard was about to get his head shoved up his ass.

He stopped his bike where he saw Tarrlok's task force centered around and saw a lot of people shouting, most likely to have their power back.

He saw the perpetrator and shouted, "Tarrlok!" but he heard another voice say the same thing and turned to see Korra walking up to the ponytailed bastard too.

"Chief Beifong, Avatar Korra…a pleasure." He said

"What is the meaning of this Tarrlok? These people are no Equalists as far as I can see. Just non-benders who want their rights back." Naruto stated

"These people are the enemy Chief Beifong." Tarrlok countered

"No! There not! Now turn the power back on." Korra ordered

"I suggest you and your playmates return home Avatar Korra and leave this to the professionals." Tarrlok said in a dismissing tone.

"We are not done here Tarrlok; you go behind my back to get some of _my_ officers to help you with this farce of an Equalist rally. That is something I can't just stand by and watch." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Tarrlok just glared at Naruto and shouted to his men, "Round up these Equalists!" he ordered

"All officers stand down! This is a direct order from your chief, stand down!" Naruto ordered and none of the metal bending officers moved, "Any attacks on civilians will be met with equal force Tarrlok, so I suggest you tell your men to stand down." He said to the water bender.

Tarrlok growled at the earth bender and saw Asami and sent a water whip to catch her arm.

Asami saw the water around her arm and struggled, "Hey, let me go!" she shouted

"You're under arrest." Tarrlok stated

"What? You can't do that!" Mako said in surprise.

"Actually I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator." Tarrlok states as he pulls in Asami, but a spear of earth rose from the ground and slices the water whip.

"Asami Sato is under _my_ protection Tarrlok. She has been interrogated personally by me and holds no allegiance to the Equalists." Naruto says as he steps in front of Asami, "I should have you arrested for assault of a minor _Councilman_."

"You're a toddler playing an adults game _Chief_, you should go back to your playpen." Tarrlok growled at Naruto.

The blonde just smirked at him, "Shows what you know, I've been playing this game since I was in a playpen."

They each stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, till Tarrlok spoke, "You win this round Chief Beifong, but know this…you've made an enemy today." He warned gravely.

"You can't always make friends." Naruto quipped and watch Tarrlok leave and started to head to the civilians.

Tarrlok muttered something only Korra heard, "No one crosses me and gets out unscathed Beifong, you'll see." He muttered darkly.

Korra narrowed her eyes at that and followed Naruto.

The crowd thanked him and Korra, though Korra felt like she didn't really earn it since Naruto did most of the talking.

She was going to have to talk to Tenzin about some negotiation strategies…she was really just going to beat Tarrlok up if he didn't co-operate.

"You guys head home where it's safe. I have to go back to the office." Naruto said with a tired sigh, this was getting a little old, fast.

"Alright." Korra said reluctantly, "Promise me you'll be careful." She said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on Korra, it's me. I promise though." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Good." The Avatar said nodding as she and the rest of the Krew headed back to the Island.

Naruto grabbed his bike and took a slow right back to calm himself.

**0 An hour later 0**

"Did I get a new phone?" Naruto asked as he entered the station.

"Yes Chief Beifong. We just got it replaced ten minutes ago." Said the secretary.

Naruto nodded and headed up to his office.

Naruto collapsed in his chair and tried to close his eyes for a quick nap.

He suddenly heard a beeping noise and opened his eyes to see where it was coming from. He looked under his desk and his eyes open wide in surprise.

"Oh n-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he tried to raise an earth wall to shield himself but was unable to in time as a bomb blew in his office, with him no doubt as the target.

**0 Air Temple Island 0**

Tenzin's phone was ringing and he picked it up, "Hello?" he asked.

His eyes opened wide, "WHAT!"

"Tenzin, what's wrong?" Pema said with concern as the call had woken them up.

"Pema get dressed and wake up Korra, and get Oogi ready. I have to call Lin." The master monk said in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Pema ordered

"There's been an attack at the station…someone blew up Naruto's office…" Tenzin started to shake, "While he was still inside."

Pema gasped in horror and rushed with all the power of a pregnant woman could to get Korra and the flying bison ready.

Tenzin took a deep breath and dialed Lin.

**0 Beifong Manor 0**

Lin was still in bed from her soreness and cursed as she had to miss her son taking on the most important job of his young life. Her phone start to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said with a grunt, she was sleeping dammit.

"What? Tenzin slow down what are you sa…what?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, no no no, not again, not again." Lin said as she felt a certain memory fill her mind.

**0 Memory 0**

_"Alright, promise me you'll be careful?" Lin said to the man before her as she sat in bed with her swollen stomach from pregnancy which she happened to be six months in._

_"Come on Lin-lin, it's me. I promise though." The man said with mischief in his emerald eyes that was accompanied by his unique blonde hair as he rubbed her belly._

_"Good." Lin answered with a nod._

_**0**_

_2 days later._

_**0**_

_Lin stood over the grave of the man she loved and the father of her child. Tears were streaming down her face, but the rain that was coming down made sure no one could tell she was crying._

_"Liar." Lin muttered as she rubbed her stomach and walked away with tears in the rain._

**0 End of Memory 0**

"Naruto." She said as she forced herself out of bed and head to the hospital.

**0 Hospital 0**

Korra, along with Asami, Mako, and Bolin were sitting in the waiting room with Tenzin and the rest of his family.

Jinora and Ikki were crying and Meelo didn't understand what was going on while Pema held them close and had a few tears herself.

Asami was crying against Mako's shoulder and he was holding her tightly with a solemn look on his face.

Bolin was quiet and he too held a solemn face and kept taking quick peeks at Korra to make sure she was okay.

Korra was not handling it well and was trying and failing to hold her tears back as Tenzin was squeezing her hand and rubbing her back to try and sooth her.

"Tenzin!" a female shouted and the group turned to see Lin in a black overcoat with her uniform on.

"Lin." Tenzin said solemnly.

"How is he?" She asked with desperation.

"We're not sure. They have the healers working on him now." The monk said.

"Aunt Lin." Asami said as she hugged and started to cry on her.

Lin rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay, this is Naruto were talking about, he'll bounce back." The elder earth bender said trying to reassure not only Asami, but herself.

Suddenly a doctor walked to them, "Councilman Tenzin."

"How is he?" Lin asked

The doctor gave a small smile at Lin, "He'll live. He has a minor concussion with some burns on his face, along with some bruised ribs and other injuries from the explosion. His armor protected him from the brunt on the blast and the healers have already healed the burn marks on his face so there won't be any scaring…he'll most likely be out for a few long days, so we'll keep monitoring him." the doctor said

The group sighed and cried in relief.

"Can we see him?" Korra asked quietly.

"Yes, but two at a time only." The doctor said walking away to see his other patients.

Lin and Tenzin were the first to go in.

They entered to see Naruto lying in a bed looking completely unconscious. His armor had been removed while he was still in uniform which was torn and parts were burned off while his hair looked partially charred from the explosion. Lin and Tenzin saw some burn marks on his body that were beginning to heal slowly.

Lin approached him and held his hand to her face and started to cry, "Scaring your mother like that…you're so grounded after your better." She said tearfully.

Tenzin just stood in the corner and smiled at his godson. It would have destroyed Lin if he hadn't made it. He just hoped that Korra would be alright since he had never seen the girl so shook up before.

They next two to come in were Asami and Korra.

Asami had a teary smile on her face, "You always know how to make the girls who care for you cry Naruto. Not a very gentlemanly thing to do." She said as she brushed his unruly locks with her hand.

Korra sat on his other side and was afraid to touch him, afraid she would hurt him more.

"You know…I once had such a crush on this idiot." Asami said wistfully.

Korra's eyes snapped to her once she said that and watched her warily.

Asami saw the look and laughed lightly, "I said once Korra. I'm over it. Though I never did understand why I got over him myself. Maybe it was because I had grown to love him so much as a brother that I didn't want that to be ruined by a new relationship." Asami said sadly as she turned to Korra.

"Did he know…or…did you two ever…" Korra began asking nervously but Asami cut in.

"No we didn't. I never even told him about it, not that he ever noticed since he was dense when it came to girls feelings. Although I small part of me wonders what it would've been like to be with him, the rest of me is happy the way it turned out. For so long Naruto was like the brother I always wanted and all those years we spent together really helped us to get to know each other really well. I may be in the friend zone but I still care for him all the same." She finished with a smile.

"Thanks for telling me." Korra said quietly.

"Actually, thank you. I've kept that bottled up for some time now." The heiress said in return.

Korra walked out of the room, but not before give Naruto a kiss and walked outside for some air.

She just kept replaying the entire day in her head till she stopped at a sentence she heard. She growled and rode Naga to see if her theory was right.

**0 City Hall 0**

Tarrlok was working on some paper work with the council secretary when his window slammed open and the cold air rushed in.

They turned to see Korra standing there menacingly.

"You and I are going to talk." The young Avatar stated.

**0 Memory 0**

_There he was again, watching his other self fighting…always fighting. This time it was with a friend the two morphed into some sort of demonic beings and took charge at one another with lightning and maelstrom in hand._

_"Chidori/ Rasengan!" they shouted and they powers clashed._

_It died down and his other was on his back gripping a metal headband with a line through it._

_"Why?" was what his other self asked._

_"To walk my path of an avenger, I needed to sever all bonds. Goodbye Naruto." The other boy said leaving his other self in the rain._

**0 End of memory 0**

Back in Tarrlok's office Korra was walking up to Tarrlok with anger fueling her adrenaline.

The man had openly admitted that he tried to kill Naruto as the blonde had continued to get in his way. Korra became filled with rage and attacked him intending to take him down and see that he never hurts Naruto or anyone else ever again.

She had fought him with all three elements she had mastered and was eventually able to overpower Tarrlok. She was about to deliver the final blow when he suddenly started to use blood bending…without a full moon.

She tried fighting against it but it was no use as Tarrlok threw her against pillars and walls until she started losing consciousness. So now she was beaten, tied up, and at his mercy.

She saw him closing a set of doors on her that look like a trucks back door.

"Where are you taking me?" Korra demanded

"Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City Avatar Korra, you'll never see it or you're boyfriend ever again." Tarrlok said menacingly.

In a last ditch effort she shouted and tried to burn him with some fire from her mouth, but he got out of the way.

"You can't do this! Let me out! Ahhhhh!" She shouted as Tarrlok started the truck and drove away to who knows where.

"Naruto, help me." she whispered to herself and held back from crying at the thought of not seeing him again.

**0**

**(1)- check my profile page for the picture.**

**0  
**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was sick as a dog and the medicine I took made me sleepy.**

**Those of you, who can find the relevance to each of the canon Naruto memories to this chapter, put them up in the reviews and if you're right you get a cyber cookie.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**MASAMUNEX23- Hello fellow readers and viewers. That's right it's me his beta reader and buddy speaking for the first time. Just hoping you enjoyed the chapter we worked on despite our late entry. Also for those who're reading let me be the first to tell you that there will be surprises in the next few chapters. Which ones and what are they you ask we'll sorry but I'm not telling because that would be spoiling and I enjoy seeing you guys now get restless from wanting to know what'll happen next cause I always experience the same thing. So stay in touch and you'll find and see what the new surprises are.**


	9. Book Air: Out of the Past

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.**

**Co-written by: Masamune X23**

**0 Deep in the snowy mountains 0**

A door to a basement opened.

Two figures entered. One suspended in air, while the other, slowly walked down the stairs.

Tarrlok continued walking down while blood bending Korra and headed towards a platinum cage.

While hovering in the cage, Korra looked at Tarrlok, "What are you doing?" she questioned as he dropped her and locked the cage, "Tarrlok!" she shouted

"You can't keep me in here forever!" she shouted at him.

"Oh, actually I can." Tarrlok said in return.

"I will get out of here!" Korra said as she continued to bang the cage.

"Now now Avatar Korra, behave or I may just pay a visit to our dearest friend Naruto." Tarrlok said sinisterly.

"What?" Korra gasped

"I'm sure even he wouldn't survive if say, he was suddenly _attacked_by the Equalists a second time to ensure his demise is accomplished?" He said in a sickening tone.

Korra's eyes widened from that…he would go find Naruto and make sure to kill him for real this time.

"If you so much as touch him I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!" Korra screeched in uncontrollable rage as she rammed her cage trying to get out.

"That is very unlady-like behavior Korra. What would your boyfriend say? Oh wait, he's unconscious in the hospital." Tarrlok said in mock understanding as he laughed leaving behind a raging Korra.

**0 In the world of dreams 0**

**"Your really are an idiot, aren't you?" **Said a deep menacing voice.

Naruto was drifting in his sleep and turned to the voice in his head to see Kurama.

"What are you doing here fur ball?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

Kurama gained a tick mark on his head for the fur ball comment, **"Just checking on my moronic owner." **The fox said snidely.

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, like Kurama could really do that. What are you, my conscience or something?" he asked in interest.

**"Yes your…**_**conscience**_**." **Kurama answered with irritation.

"You know…that deep voice of yours just doesn't go with your tiny body." Naruto commented off-handedly.

**"That's it!" **Kurama shouted and grew to the size of a mountain and grew eight extra tails, he brought his large muzzle to Naruto's face and breathed out of it, causing Naruto to take a few steps back, **"Who's tiny now?" **The fox mocked childishly in a tone that dared him to try and give a witty comeback.

"Um…me?" Naruto asked/stated in a bit of fear as he was looking up at the largest creature he's ever seen.

Kurama smiled, **"Good, your learning. Now, let's talk about getting yourself blown up." **The fox started.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Naruto asked, trying to play what happened in his head.

**"Simple, you got your dumb ass blown up." **Kurama mocked as he poked Naruto with one of his large tails with the tip of it right in the blondes' chest.

The gentle poke was enough to cause Naruto to stumble back and nearly fall on his butt.

Naruto's eye twitched at that, "Thank you for your oh so wise words, oh conscience of mine." The blonde replied irritably as he got up.

**"Just doing my job." **The fox quipped back.

Ah how he missed the banter between him and the original idiot he had for a host.

**"Now, you got blown up. You're getting better, but you got a lot of shit to do and little time to do it." **The giant fox said seriously.

"Like what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The fox just smiled at him disturbingly, **"Why should I tell you that? It's all the more fun for me, for you to figure it out." **The fox said laughing.

"Asshole conscience." Naruto muttered…wait didn't that make him an asshole too?

This was getting confusing.

**"Time to get your ass in gear idiot, now…WAKE UP!" **The fox shouted, his voice booming in the end and the very force sent Naruto flying back like if he was being pulled by a vicious hurricane.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he started to fade from his mindscape.

**"Do what you do best…Child of Prophecy." **Kurama said with a grin.

Naruto raised another questioning eyebrow.

What was a Child of Prophecy?

**0 Hospital 0**

Naruto rose from his bed in a gasp.

He winced as he tried to move and had minimal success, but it seemed his famous luck wasn't with him this week as a nurse was passing by and saw him.

"Chief Beifong, what are you doing?" the nameless nurse gasped in shock as she rushed to his side.

"Getting up." He muttered to her as he slowly managed to stand up.

"You were almost blown up sir, we can't have you moving around!" the nurse said sternly as she made him sit on the again.

"Does it look like I care?" Naruto stated as he tried to move again, but the nurse wouldn't have it.

"I can't allow that sir. You shouldn't even be conscious for until a few more days." She stated in slight awe as she struggled to keep him in bed.

"I got better." He quipped back, "Now move." He said in authority.

"Can I get a doctor in here!" the nurse shouted out the door while holding Naruto.

"Ow, that hurts." Naruto said in mock pain.

She let go instinctively when she heard that and Naruto got off the bed and ran as fast as he could as he headed out the hospital like no tomorrow.

"Security!" the nurse shouted.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day." Naruto said to himself as he winced with every step he took as the door was blocked by two burly security guards."

"Hey guys, you think you can let me out?" Naruto asked nicely.

The guards stood there like stone statues.

"Okay new plan. You move and I won't arrest you for obstruction of justice." The blonde said with a glare, "I hear Big Wai likes new meat." He added sinisterly.

They moved out of the way fast.

"Thank you gentlemen." The blonde said as he gave a mock salute and head to the streets. _'Sometimes it pays to be a high ranked officer of the law.'_ Naruto though to his satisfaction.

Naruto ran to the front of the road and looked for a means of transportation.

"Taxi!" he shouted and in five seconds a yellow Satomobile was there.

He hopped in to the car.

"Where to bub?" the big driver asked.

"Beifong Manor." Naruto replied.

They were going down the road and the driver started a conversation.

He looked through the rearview as saw the young Chief in a hospital gown.

"You're not an escaped mental patient are you?" he asked

"Do I look crazy to you?" Naruto asked dryly.

"Not really, but then why the get-up?"

"I needed to leave fast and I didn't have any clothes with me to change into."

The driver looked at him more careful and grinned, "Hey, you're that new Chief that got blown up. How you doing?" he asked with cheerfulness.

"Amazing, despite the fact that I just got blown up." Naruto replied with irritation.

"Well you look better." The driver nodded.

"So you hear that the Avatar was taken by the Equalists." The driver stated without care.

"Wait what?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

The driver nodded, "Yeah, I heard that she an' Councilman Tarrlok were attacked in City Hall. A real shame." He said as he honked the horn aggressively, "Watch where ya going ya mook!" he shouted out the window.

"Can you go faster?" Naruto asked in anger.

Shit, what happened when he was out of it!

The driver turned in his seat, "Sir, there is traffic; ya got to wait like everyone else."

Naruto was foaming at the man and started tapping his foot.

A few long minutes later the driver started to talk again, "Does this look infected to you?" he asked as he showed his elbow that had a pussy green scab like thing growing on it.

Naruto stared at the scab and then the driver, and then back to the scab.

He then did the only thing he could do right now…bang his head against the car seat in front of him.

No matter what damage he already had to his head.

**0 In the downtown area of Republic City 0**

Lin, Tenzin along with Mako, Bolin and Asami were walking down a sewer tunnel hoping the find Equalists to lead them to Korra and to get payback for nearly killing Naruto.

Lin and Tenzin were up front, Bolin behind them while Mako and Asami were in the back.

Lin heard what happened to Korra over the radio and decided it was time for her to get back into the field so she went to Tenzin and team Avatar and got them to join her for the mission to save Korra.

Lin and Asami were especially looking eager to find some Equalists to take down after taking Korra and almost killing almost Naruto which everyone else easily noticed.

Mako however was now wondering why Asami looked so eager and angry.

He knew Naruto was her closest friend and everything, but she seemed to be taking it so personally and it made wonder if there was something going on that he didn't know about.

"Hey Asami." Mako said softly so the others didn't hear.

Asami turned to him, "Yes what is it?"

"Not to be rude or anything but is there something going on between you and Naruto?" he questioned which got her attention instantly.

Asami looked a little uncomfortable, "Why do you ask that?"

"It's just that you seem to be taking what happened to Naruto very personally. I know it's because he was almost killed and we also want payback for him, but you and Lin seem to want your own revenge. Plus I saw he was comforting you when we we're at that beach party." he questioned further as he noticed that Asami looked a bit unnerved by the questions.

Asami thought to herself for a moment as she contemplated telling him what she told Korra at the hospital about how close Naruto was to her.

She thought Mako who was her boyfriend deserved to know, but that discussion with Korra was a very special and private moment. Eventually after some more thought she decided to answer.

"We'll I guess I should tell you the truth. You already know what happened to my mother, we'll I guess it all started from there. After that incident both me and Naruto were scarred by the traumatic experience we went through that day. Eventually we overcame it and managed to return to our happy lives, Naruto visited me more and we got closer together as our friendship grew." She said with a bit of a smile.

Mako was a bit wide eyed, "So does that mean that you and he were…" he trailed off.

"No no, we were never boyfriend and girlfriend, although to be honest I did love him in that way in the past."

Mako was now a bit confused, "Then what changed?"

"Time moved forward, my feelings for him changed as I saw him as something different from a love interest. Over time Naruto has been there for me to talk and comfort me whenever I felt the pain of losing my mother again and I there for him when he felt remembers the incident that caused him to kill at such a young age." She stated

She took a moment on how to fraise it, "In a way Naruto has become the brother I always wished I had. It's funny we aren't related at all and Naruto is an only child like me but he just seems to have taken the role of being a brother so we'll that it's almost like he was a long lost brother to me."

"You never told me any of this before?" Mako asked

"There are something's I prefer to keep to myself. Korra questioned me as we'll on the same thing and I told her the same thing I just told you. That's why I'm taking this personally because Naruto is my brother and Korra is my friend and I won't let these creeps get away with hurting them." She said in a serious tone.

Mako smiled, "I'm with you on that, Korra's my friend and teammate and Naruto's my new bud and I'm not gonna let them down."

With that said both of them continued their mission with the others.

**0 Beifong Manor 0**

The taxi cab carrying Naruto finally arrived at his home.

Naruto had his left eye twitching like crazy at how he had to deal with traffic and the drivers' unusual questions.

_'That's it; I'm never taking a cab ever again. I'd rather walk then deal with this.'_ He thought to himself in irritation at how he nearly went crazy in there.

Naruto rushed out of the taxi and headed to the door.

"Hey! What about my pay?" the driver shouted.

"Bill it to me later!" Naruto shouted back as he opened the door and rushed inside as best he could.

"Jerk." The driver muttered as he drove away.

Naruto was heading to their secret attic.

It was a room he built himself 3 years ago so they could have more storage space but unknown to his mother he was also keeping something hidden from her.

He went down and walked up ahead to step in front of a messenger bird cage. Inside it was none other than a fire nation messenger hawk that used to be used for delivering messages during avatar Aang's time.

He knew how out dated this kind of thing was ever since electronic radio communication was invented. Ever since then the old animal messengers became obsolete and unused but he still saw a use for them.

He had to find a bird trainer and that was not easy, but it paid off as it was the perfect way to make contact in secret if he had to get one of his informants to do something in secret and it was time to contact them now that Korra was captured.

"Hi Hawky, how you doing?" Naruto asked as he opened to cage and let Hawky out to cling to his arm as he screeched while stretching his wings.

"Sorry I haven't let you out in awhile, things have been crazy with everything Amon's been doing, but now I need your help." Naruto said as Hawky screeched like if said he was ready.

"Alright Hawky, time to do what you do best." Naruto said as he wrote a quick one lined message and tied the carrier to the hawks back as he slid the note in and closed the capsule.

He carried the bird to a window, opened it and let the hawk fly away to his destination.

"Get there fast Hawky." Naruto muttered as he went to get dressed and winced as he held his ribs, "Dammit!" he shouted as he headed to his closet.

He put on his casual outfit and headed to Air Temple Island.

All he could do now was hope that his informant could save Korra.

**0 Unknown location 0**

A figure was lying in a room taking a light nap from his work when the individual suddenly heard a pecking noise at his window.

The person stood up and showed to be a male as he stepped into the light and opened his window.

He picked up the hawk and uncorked the message and proceeded to read it.

_The Warrior of shadows steps into the light once more._

"Hn." The male said as he threw the message into his fire place and walked to do his mission.

**0 City Hall 0 **

After finding no signs of Korra when they invaded the Equalists facility, they decided to return to city hall.

Lin and Asami had taken down the guards hard and fast and they interrogated them on the location of Korra and the one responsible for bombing Naruto but the Equalists guard revealed that they weren't responsible for Korra's disappearance or Naruto's attempted murder.

He even said that their leader Amon hasn't even made any new orders for them to attack Republic City yet since he's been staying out of sight for some reason.

When they asked why he said he didn't know, only that Amon was preparing for something.

Their mission was a failure but Lin was at least able to find her captured metal benders, but sadly their bending was already taken when they found them.

As Tenzin lead the group in, they approached the council.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." The monk said.

"Have you news of Avatar Korra?" Tarrlok asked as he walked in.

"We do." Tenzin said as he pointed at Tarrlok, "You kidnapped her Tarrlok."

"I am shocked that you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained; Equalists attacked us and took her." The water bender stated.

"But there were no chi blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Tenzin questioned

"That is a ridiculous accusation." Tarrlok countered

"It's true!" said a voice on the second floor balcony.

Hiding behind a pillar was the council secretary.

"He took her. I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage." She said

"That is nonsense! Every knows your nothing more than a squeaky voiced liar!" Tarrlok shouted in anger.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Lin asked with her arms crossed.

"I was terrified to tell because…because Tarrlok is a blood bender!" the secretary shouted, "He blood bent Avatar Korra! He even said that he was the one who blew up Chief Beifong's office!"

Lin's eyes went wide at that and she snarled at Tarrlok as her body was shacking from pure rage, "TARRLOK!" Lin shouted as she charged at him with her metal wrist blades, but was stopped in mid-strike as Tarrlok was not only blood bending her, but the rest of the group.

He slowly started to bring them to their knees and then knocked them out as he fled City Hall.

**0 At a hidden factory 0**

Hiding inside this factory was none other than Amon himself who was speaking with Mr. Sato in a room separate from the development chamber.

"So I trust everything will be ready by the scheduled time I gave you." Amon said in his usual cold tone.

"Yes they will in fact development is proceeding ahead of schedule so we should have everything ready in about a day or two."

"Excellent, you've done well Mr. Sato with your help everything will go as planned and then Republic City and all their benders will fall with it" Amon said.

"But I don't want Naruto or my daughter hurt. Once he's been purified I expect you to not throw him in prison." Mr. Sato stated clearly.

Amon nodded, "Of course after all once his bending is gone he'll no longer pose a threat to my plans so he'll be free to wonder around."

Mr. Sato said nothing for a moment as he thought of what he heard what recently happened to Naruto. "You weren't behind that bombing assault on Naruto were you?"

Then to his surprise Amon chuckled lightly, "Do not presume I would do something as pathetic and trivial as that Mr. Sato. I prefer a more direct approach when dealing with an enemy. Besides you just said you don't want Naruto hurt so why would I do this?" he questioned back.

Mr. Sato said nothing as he believed Amon and went back to their plans.

"Master Amon!"

Both Sato and Amon turned to see an Equalist running forward with a message in his hand.

"What is it?" Amon questioned as he didn't like being disturbed when he was planning his next move.

"I thought you should read this, it's a report from our informants on something I think you'll find very interesting." the Equalist said as he handed the message to Amon.

Amon looked it over and read it and when as he did a smirk developed under his mask at what he read. When he was done he threw the letter away and started to head out.

"Where are you going Amon?" Mr. Sato questioned

"To purify the one who made you doubt me." Amon said without turning back.

**0 With Korra 0 **

Korra was currently in a platinum cage meditating as she reviewed Avatar Aang's vision to her.

"Aang…this whole time you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok." She said in realization.

She heard a door open and feet descending down the steps of the basement she was being held in.

"My life is a disaster now thanks to you and your little boyfriend." Tarrlok said with a sneer as he approached his prisoner.

"So your little blood bending secret is out?" she asked in a triumphant tone.

Tarrlok grunted in aggravation.

"And now I know how you blood bend without a full moon. You're Yakon's son." Korra stated.

"I was his son." Tarrlok said in a low tone, "But in order to win Republic City; I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule this City from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect, I was to be the City's savior, but you…you and that blasted boy ruined everything!" he shouted in anger.

"Tarrlok the jig is up and you have nowhere to go." Korra stated

"Oh no, no I'll escape and start a new life and you're coming as my hostage."

"You'll never get away with this!" Korra shouted as she banged her cage.

Tarrlok walked up stairs and saw Amon, the Lieutenant, and three chi-blockers.

"Amon." Tarrlok said in surprise.

Korra's eye opened wide when she heard that name.

"It is time for you to be equalized." Amon stated in a calm voice as his men prepared to strike.

"You fool! You've never faced bending like mine." Tarrlok proclaimed as he raised his hands in the air and started to blood bend the Equalists and their leader.

The chi-blockers and the Lieutenant were down, but Amon was still standing.

Tarrlok gasped in shock and tried to blood bend Amon once more as he approached him.

Amon froze for a moment as he seemed to struggle but then he continued forward as he seemed to permanently break free from his control.

"What, what are you?" Tarrlok questioned as he backed up.

"I am the solution." Amon simply answered as he quickly grappled Tarrlok down and took his bending away as he screamed in pain.

The Equalist got up as Amon picked up Tarrlok.

"I'll take care of him; you four will retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her; electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it." Amon commanded as walked outside with Tarrlok in tow.

"My pleasure." The Lieutenant answered as he walked down and grabbed his electro kali sticks at zapped the cage.

"AHHHH!" Korra shouted in mock pain as she hung from the bars in the ceiling of her cage by one of her arm bracers.

After a few moments the Lieutenant stepped away, "Open the box." He ordered two chi-blockers who complied.

They opened it to see Korra knocked out in the cage.

"Tie her up." He said and just as the two chi-blockers were about to grab her, the third chi-blocker saw her movements and stepped back just in time as Korra unleashed a fire blasting kick at them.

They jumped out of the way and readied their weapons just as Korra slammed the ground and caused them to lose their footing and bought herself some time to get up stairs.

The third chi-blocker was already up and ran after her and came out just in time as he saw Korra launch icicles at Amon as she ran away and Amon followed with him joining him in the pursuit.

Korra seeing the chi-blocker and Amon she fled down the hill, but the chi-blocker just jumped down the hill and kept pursuing her.

Amon stopped at the end of the steep hill and the Lieutenant joined him a moment later.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her?" Amon questioned in a disapproving tone.

"Should we follow?" the Lieutenant asked.

"No, the one that went after her has never let his prey escape before; he will most likely chase her and bring her back to one of our bases so there's no need to worry. Come, let us leave." Amon commanded as they left.

**0 With Korra 0**

Korra was using her water bending to propel herself down the hill of snow and saw the chi-blocker still chasing her as he was using a flat piece of wood to sled down the hill towards her at a frightening speed.

"Ahh, can't you guys just leave me alone!" She shouted at the man chasing her and sent some icicles at him, but he dodged them with grace and was gaining on her.

"Watch out for that risen root Avatar Korra!" he shouted and Korra looked in front of her just in time to see the root and jumped it avoiding a wipe out.

She came to a stop and got into her stance as she breathed heavily as the masked man came to a stop about twenty feet from her.

The chi-blocker raised his hands in the air in a surrendering manner and spoke calmly, "I mean you no harm Avatar Korra." He spoke in a smooth tone.

"Yea right." Korra said in a deadpanned expression.

"I have proof that I'm on your side Avatar Korra." He said

"Oh and what is that?" Korra asked sarcastically.

"If you snap the heel of my right boot off you'll see the symbol of the Beifong flying-boar. I am Naruto's informant within the Equalist." He answered.

Korra blinked at that.

"You can restrain me while you check." He said as he lowered his arms and stood still.

"…Okay, but no funny business." Korra said in a threatening tone.

"Of course not."

Korra raised her hands and incased all but his head and neck in ice. She walked up to him melted the ice by his right foot and removed the boot.

"Do hurry though, I'm feeling a tad bit chilly in this icicle and I'd rather not get a cold." He said in light humor.

"Hahaha." Korra laughed dryly at the humor as she snapped the heel off and her eyes widened at seeing the Beifong family's symbol of the flying-boar.

"You're really on our side." She said in slight shock.

"Yes, now about avoiding that cold and freeing the rest of my body." He commented

"Um yeah, just a sec." Korra said as she melted the ice and handed him his boot back, though it still didn't have the heel to it.

"That's alright Avatar Korra. Now come, we have ground to cover if we wish to reach the City." He said as he started walking and his hand went through the pouch hanging from his hip. He pulled out an apple and tossed it to Korra.

"I thought you might be hungery." He said

And true enough, Korra's stomach growled.

"Hehe, thanks." She said as she took a bite. It was a bit cold since she froze him, but cold food was better than no food.

**0 with Naruto 0**

Naruto walked off the dock at the Temple and head to the main temple just as he saw everyone heading out to the Flying Bison colony.

"Naruto!" Lin shouted in shock as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ow ow ow ow, mom that hurts!" the blonde shouted.

Lin let go and then slapped in on the back of the head.

"Ah, the hell! I have a concussion!" Naruto shouted in indignity.

"Your grounded…till the end of time." Lin said in a no nonsense tone.

"Is that really what you should be saying to me?" Naruto questioned dryly.

Lin hugged him softly this time and started to shack as a few tears came from her eyes, "I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered to him and Naruto hugged back, "I won't leave you mom, that's a promise for a life time." The blonde said in turn.

"Naruto!" Asami shouted as she ran to him and hugged him as tears fell from her eyes.

"You stupid stupid idiot! Do you know how worried I was?" Asami asked as she hiccupped a bit.

"A lot?" Naruto asked

"Yes! A lot!" Asami shouted at him as she let him go.

Mako and Bolin smiled at him and waved as Tenzin ruffled his hair.

"Good to see back on your feet. I surprised they let you out." the monk said

"…Yeah, we'll go with that." Naruto said as he followed them, "What's the plan? Amon's got Korra, right?" he asked with a frown.

"…No. Tarrlok staged it as he was the one who took Korra, but he also tried to kill you too." Tenzin said somberly.

Naruto digested this and threw his hands in the air, "Wahoo!" he cheered

"Naruto…why are you cheering?" asked a concerned Bolin.

"I finally have an excuse to kick Tarrlok's ass!" Naruto said with a big smile.

Everyone else sweat dropped at that.

The reached Oogi and started to climb on, "Yip yip!" Tenzin said as they took to the skies in hope of finding Korra.

**0 With Korra and the informant 0**

Korra followed the non-chi-blocker and started to ask some questions, "So…how do you know Naruto?" she asked

"We ran through the same information circles and decided to work together since we are both the best in that field." He answered simply.

"I see, so that's why he has that whole spy network going on for him, right?" she asked

"Indeed although he does say that I'm the reason it's such a success."

"How did you get so close to Amon?" she continued

"I'd rather wait until you're reunited with everyone before I reveal that information." The man said in a slightly emotionless way as he kept walking.

At that Korra was now curious about how he infiltrated Amon's group but decided to wait like he said until their back in the city with everyone else.

"Are you going to take your mask off?" she asked

"Not really, it's quite warm." He said in a humorous tone.

They tuned to the sound of barking and saw a polar bear dog heading their way.

"Naga, you came looking for me. Good girl." Korra said as she stroked her polar bear dog.

Said animal guide started to growl at the man, but Korra wouldn't allow that, "No Naga, he's a friend." She said to her companion who stopped growling.

"We should get back quicker now." He commented as Korra mounted Naga.

"Yeah, hop on!" Korra said in a happy tone and the man jumped behind her on Naga's back.

**0 With Naruto 0**

They flew through the skies till they started to hear a barking noise.

"That's Naga!" Mako said as they saw Naga with not only Korra, but an Equalist!

"Korra!" Tenzin said in fear.

"Relax uncle Tenzin, he's my informant." Naruto stated as he jumped off Oogi as she landed.

"Naruto!" Korra said as she jumped off Naga and hugged him tightly.

"Oww! What is with the tight hugs, I just got blown up." He joked with her as she smiled at him and kissed him deeply which he gladly returned. A moment later Naruto separated himself since his ribs still hurt and he couldn't hold his breath as long during the make out.

"Hey water princess." He said kindly.

"Hey right back earth prince." She said lovingly.

"Ehem." The mask man said as he crossed his arms and if people could see his face it would show that it was slightly annoyed at being ignored.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Take the mask off already you won't need it anymore."

"Very well." The man answered.

The Equalist took off his mask and the group looked to see a fairly tall young man with black hair with bangs that framed his handsome face and a low ponytail that reached into his upper back. Two of his most unique features would the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes and his blood red irises **(1)**.

If Asami and Korra didn't have boyfriends they would be blushing slightly from seeing him.

"I am Itachi Maboroshi **(2)**, it is a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a light bow.

**0**

**(1)- They are just regular red irises, NO SHARINGAN! Just wanted to make him a bit unique in the Avatar-verse since Naruto has green eyes instead of blue in his new life I figure Itachi can have his own unique eye color as well. **

**(2)- Maboroshi means **_**illusion**_** in Japanese. **

**0**

**There you have it! The new character to my story! Bet you didn't see that coming huh?**

**Anyway you know the drill I hope, R&R, no flames (Ha, I live in a pineapple under the sea, you can't use fire down here!), Peace off!**

**Masamunex23- Ha ha ha that's right people Itachi has also been reincarnated and is working with Naruto to stop Amon and save Republic City. For the record it was my idea to use Itachi and I'm the one who decided how he should be. Yes I know this chapter is short but it couldn't be helped since this way we wanted to end it. We just didn't think it would be this short but don't worry the next chapter will be much longer and better and you'll be surprised by what you'll see. SO FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW THAT'S DIRECTED AT ME IN ENGINEER'S PROFILE CAUSE I'LL BE READING THEM.**


	10. Book Air: Turning the Tides

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.**

**Co-written by: Masamune X23**

**Beta'd by Narutolover29  
**

**0 Air Temple Island 0**

Naruto was watching over Korra's sleeping form and sighed in relief once again that she was okay. He stood up and left the room as he quietly closed the door.

He continued down the hallway, but paused as he noticed something.

"Come out Itachi." Naruto said in a grunt of annoyance.

Itachi slowly walked out of the shadows while still wearing his chi-blockers uniform, "Morning to you as well Naruto." The spy said in a light humorous tone with a very well hidden smile that was barely noticeable unless you looked closely.

"So what did you find out?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"It's bad." Itachi said as he shook his head, "I would prefer to have Councilman Tenzin and Avatar Korra present when we discuss this." He said as he started walking to the kitchen.

"Fine." Naruto said in annoyance as he followed Itachi to get some breakfast.

**0**

Korra had woken up while the two were talking and eating as if the food would disappear.

Naruto was sitting next to her as he had a loaf of bread to nosh on, "Easy water princess, the food isn't going anywhere." He teased lightly seeing her eat in a way that looked very similar to how his grandmother described Sokka would eat when he was really hungry and there was meat on the table.

Korra just stuck her tongue at him as she took a few more bites and a sip of soup, "Hey I was locked away for a few long hours with no food or water so excuse me wanting to refill my empty stomach." she then turned to Pema. "The food tastes amazing Pema." The Avatar said as she finally took a break, "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again." She added as she took another bite of food.

Naruto just squeezed her hand lightly in an affectionate way that she returned as well.

Lin grunted in annoyance at this, but said nothing.

"We're just so thankful that your home safe." Pema said as she stood up from the table and started to take some of the dishes to clean.

"Here let me help." Asami said as she also stood up and took the remaining dishes.

"Korra, I realize that you've been through a lot, but I need you to tell me what happened." Tenzin stated

"First off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakon's son." She said

Everyone was stunned at that, till Lin gained a look of understanding.

"It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to blood bend us without a full moon." The ex-Chief said.

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked

"I believe I can answer that one Councilman Tenzin." Itachi said, "A group of three chi-blockers, with me added in, along with the Lieutenant, Amon's second in command, had headed into the basement where Avatar Korra was being held. The Lieutenant then proceeded to shock the cage Avatar Korra was in, but she was hanging on to one of her arm bracers from the top of the cage to avoid the shock. From there she faked unconsciousness as the other two chi-blockers opened the door. I had noticed Avatar Korra's body tensing up showing that she was still conscious and knew she was about to retaliate, so I had gotten out of the way. After performing the fire bending maneuver and following it up with an earth bending one, she escaped upstairs and I had pursued. As I had gotten upstairs, I had witnessed Avatar Korra attacking Amon with an icicle attack and as Amon weaved through it, Avatar Korra jumped down a steep hill which I followed. After proving I was on her side we walked through the forest till her polar bear dog had arrived and then we met up with you." He said in a very militarily like fashion.

"As for Tarrlok, Amon took his bending away and has no doubt taken him to some kind of location to imprison him for who knows how long, but the thing that's more surprising is how it happened." He said with a serious tone that worried the others.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"What I'm saying is that Tarrlok didn't go down without a fight. When he saw us he used his blood bending which knocked me, the lieutenant and the other chi blockers down but Amon didn't fall. In fact he was standing without much difficulty seemingly fighting off Tarrlok's control over him. After a few seconds Amon seemed to regain control of himself and approached Tarlokk as if he now became immune to his blood bending and with that he caught him easily and took away his bending." Itachi finished with narrowed eyes.

Everyone else meanwhile couldn't believe what they just heard. Amon had managed to easily break free of the grip from blood bending like it was nothing and had easily taken down Tarrlok. All of them had experienced having their blood being in someone else's control which they all tried to fight off to no avail and yet Amon wasn't the least bit affected by it and even seemed to become immune to it.

Needless to say everyone was now worried and even spooked at what they heard. It just raised more questions about who Amon was and how did he posses these powers.

"This is very disturbing news. Amon's stronger than we could have imagined and is becoming embolden. Taking out a Councilman, almost capturing the Avatar…I fear Amon is entering his end game." Tenzin declared.

"You would be right." Itachi added as he interlocked his fingers as he placed his elbows on the table.

"Amon has set into motion many things. I would suggest getting the other council members to safety as they are Amon's opening move." The red eyed man said.

"Why?" Bolin asked

"Take away the leaders of the City and that leads to chaos with the people." Naruto answered, "I'll call Saikhan." He said as he stood up from the table and left to make the call.

"By the way, you said you would tell me how you got so close to Amon." Korra stated as she was really curious to know how someone could infiltrate Amon's army without being found out for who knows how long.

"I guess that's fair." Itachi muttered, "The truth is that I had him take my bending away by my own free will." He said without any fear or regret.

"What?!" said everyone in shock, except Naruto who already knew this and was making that call.

Although when he first heard it he couldn't believe it either.

"Why?" Korra asked in fright at what she just heard. She couldn't believe someone would just give up their natural gift of bending like it meant nothing to them.

"It was for the good of the mission." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"But how did that help you get close to Amon?" Bolin asked.

"I told him when I was young that I couldn't control my bending and in turn burned my house down with my family inside. I managed to get away, but I forever feared my bending. Once I heard that he could take it away I came straight to Republic City and found him and begged for him to take it away. After he did I swore to forever serve him." Itachi told and ended with a slight smirk at how he got the better of Amon with that story.

"Wait you made that all up?" Mako asked.

"Yes I did, after deciding what would be the best believable story to use I made sure to act very convincing which got me sympathy from them and a reason to hate benders, thus seeing me as another person to join his forces and his cause for equality." Itachi said normally.

"Wow." Was muttered around the table.

"Thank you. Now-" Itachi started, but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Oi Itachi, where are you?" a feminine voice called out.

Itachi groaned a bit to this, "Now? Right this second she decides to come? I told her to wait for a bit longer." He muttered to himself.

As soon as he said that the door to the dining hall opened wide as a a very pretty older girl with short brown hair with two long bangs framing her face along with a pair of big brown eyes walked in**(1)**.

She was wearing a black blouse with white trimming and a ruffled end with a pair of white shorts and black stockings and black shoes **(2)**.

Mako was trying to not look at her like he was examining her while Bolin blushed and stared at her as he found her to be a beautiful young woman.

The mysterious girl was carrying two duffle bags which she set down. She scanned the room and gained a big smile and her eyes lit up as they landed on Itachi like a lighthouse. "Itachi!" she shouted as she jumped onto him from a high altitude showing she must be athletic.

Itachi was caught off guard by the glomp and was tackled to the floor.

Asami entered the room just in time to see the new girl tackle the young adult.

"Hello Yuki **(3)**." Itachi said in a monotone voice as the girl pinned him to floor.

"Who do you think you are, leaving me all by my lonesome at home?" she asked with crocodile tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Itachi gave a slow blink and didn't drop his poker face, "It was only a few months and stop with the water works." He told her bluntly. In the past those tears worked on him, but now he was as immovable as a mountain.

Yuki dropped her teary face and tsk'd in annoyance, "Can't you give me something, you know like a twitch of the eye or a quirk of your lip? Something!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air and stood up.

Itachi stood up as well and dusted his uniform as he looked at her, "I could…but I know it annoys you if I don't which is more interesting for me."

One could hear faint amusement in his tone, but it was really hard to tell with how good he is at hiding his emotions like a faceless person.

Yuki puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms as she turned her back to him which made her look cute.

Everyone was clueless at what was going on and were slightly speechless.

Naruto walked back into the room and looked shocked at the new girl, "Yuki?" he said in surprise.

Yuki turned to Naruto and squealed in happiness, "Naru!" she chirped and glomped him too.

And just like that, Korra was the first to break the silence and pointed at the girl in anger as she hugged Naruto, "Who are you?" she questioned in a harsh tone.

"I'm Yuki Maboroshi, Itachi's wife!" she said happily as she cuddled Naruto.

_'Then why the hell are you all over Naruto!' _Korra raged in her mind.

'_Wait! She's his wife. Damn how did a guy with the emotional range of a tea spoon managed to get this beautiful, happy, and peppy woman to be his wife?'_ Bolin thought in confusion as he never did understand the whole opposites attract saying when it came to some people.

Seriously, why be with someone if you have nothing in common to help support a relationship.

"Why are you here?" Naruto questioned as his face was squished between her breasts.

"Well Itachi got your message so he sent me one to come with his gear. I was staying in Republic City when I heard what was going down with Amon, so I also came as his back up." Yuki stated as she let Naruto go who was now gulping in oxygen.

"Back up?" Mako questioned.

Yuki nodded enthusiastically, "Yep, you're looking at the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." She said as she puffed out her ample chest with pride.

"Wait…isn't Ty Lee's granddaughter in charge of the Kyoshi Warriors?" Tenzin asked.

"You're looking at her gramps." She said in an annoyed tone.

Tenzin gained a ticking vein, eyebrow and an insulted look at being called _gramps_. He wasn't even a grandpa yet and he certainly wasn't that old looking. _Was he?_

"Any how, honey could you please go and change now cause you look stupid in that outfit." Yuki said as she tossed him one of the duffle bags.

Itachi grumble about how it wasn't his fault that Amon lacked a sense of fashion as he went to change.

"Naruto, any word from Saikhan?" Lin asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he's getting each of the council members and their families to a safe location as we speak." The blonde said as he sat next to Korra.

Yuki sat in the seat that was once occupied by Itachi and looked at Naruto with a cat-like grin.

Naruto noticed this and sighed, "What is it Yuki?" he said as he looked at her.

Yuki's smile got bigger, "Nothing much, except that Itachi failed to mention tell me that you got yourself a little girlfriend." She sighed dramatically as she placed the back of her right hand to her forehead, "They grow up so fast these days." Then she smiled predatorily-like while amusement danced in her eyes, "So how far have you two gone?" she asked bluntly with a bit of a snicker.

Both Naruto and Korra turned bright red at that and started to sputter.

Lin looked enraged at the question.

No way in hell was she ready to be a grandmother.

"Oww!" Yuki said when a closed fan hit her on the head and a bumped started to form.

"Stop it Yuki." Itachi said as he tossed her fan to her which she had caught on reflex.

He was currently wearing black baggy pants with a pair of blue sandals. He had a black form fitting tee-shirt and gray metal arm guards.

He sat down next to Yuki who was still nursing her head and started to speak.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," he said as he gave a quick glance and she sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "I know some of the plans that Amon will be using. Though we should have the civilians leave." He added as he looked at Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"No way, we've been here from the start, we have a right to be here!" Bolin said in anger.

Mako nodded, "He has a point, besides Naruto and Korra are our friends and friends help each other out." the fire bender said.

"My dad is helping Amon; I have every right to be here too." Asami said as she crossed her arms.

Itachi just stared at them and it slightly unnerved them as he did.

The young adult turned to Tenzin, "As I said we should have the civilians leave."

"Wow, usually the whole friends stick together thing works in this kind of situation." Bolin said in some shock.

Itachi turned to him with a more serious look, "This isn't a game, this is full blown war and it is going to get messy. As good as you think you are, you're just not ready for something of this magnitude." He said sharply.

"Having another earth bender and a fire bender around will come in handy Itachi. Besides the closest to understanding Hiroshi's tech would be Asami." Naruto stated

The three teens looked at Naruto with a smile at this.

Itachi turned to Naruto, "Are you serious?" He asked with a death glare.

"Yes." Naruto answered back with a glare of the same intensity.

They continued glaring at each other till Itachi, sighed and with much reluctance nodded, "Fine." He grunted.

"Yes!" the teens cheered, but quieted down once Itachi glared at them.

Itachi cleared his throat, "Now then as I was saying Amon will be invading the city soon, most likely in the time-frame of the next twenty-four hours."

"So he could start attacking by the next hour." Naruto grumbled, he had to go back to station to get everyone prepared.

And get his new project too.

Itachi nodded, "He also has new equipment for the Mecha Tanks, large magnets to fight against the Metal Bending Police Force."

Naruto banged his hand on the table with annoyance, "Damn him."

Lin also had a troubled look on her face, "This is going to be a problem." she muttered darkly, "We'll have to get everyone to get rid of their armor when they come in contact with any Mecha Tanks." Lin said as she ran her fingers through her hair as she now saw things getting harder for them.

With those new magnets forcing her and the rest of the officers to cast their armor aside that means that the chi blocker can now strike at their bodies again to easily disable them. So now with or without the armor they'll be in trouble.

"What kind of numbers are we facing?" Lin asked

"A lot." Itachi commented dryly, "We are going to need the UF for this." He said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Another thing on my to-do list."

Seriously, why did he have to do so much!

Itachi handed him a folder, "Be sure to relay this information to them."

Naruto nodded and opened the file. As he read it, he looked a little confused, "There's not much info here Itachi? All I can see here are a list of materials."

Itachi nodded solemnly, "Unfortunately I wasn't able to gain all the info about Amon's plans before I had to abandon my mission to in order to rescue the Avatar." He said with slight regret at that especially since he felt he was close to getting the important details of the invasion.

Asami looked worried, "What is it Naruto?"

"Apparently it's a large list of materials that were delivered to Amon's secret base. The materials include regular metal, screws, bolts, engines, some wires, cables and even wheels." Naruto said with suspicion.

Itachi nodded, "Correct, apparently he has been working in secret on some kind of new project to ensure their victory in the coming war."

Asami gasp and looked down at her lap in sadness, _'__Why did you have to do this father?'_

Mako saw her sadness and held her hand while giving her a reassuring look which helped her regain her composure after a moment.

"Aww man first he builds Mecha tanks and now he's working on some kind of ultimate weapon to help Amon rule over Republic city. Does that guy ever take a break from inventing?" Bolin complained as he did not enjoy the time they first fought the tanks and he certainly wasn't looking forward to facing some new type of weapon that could be bender proof.

"Whatever Sato has been working on I can tell you that he's certainly not stopping his work considering he's stayed in his workshop all the time and doesn't come out except to speak with Amon. The only thing else that does come out are the empty crates and builders who are leaving for the night while Sato stays in working all by himself even when he should be resting." Itachi stated

"That's kind of creepy." Boling said

Mako bumped his brother while glaring at him as Asami looked down again. And with good reason too since it sounded like her father has become so wrapped up in his hatred for benders that he won't stop or rest until they're all gone from the world.

Naruto looked over the list of supplies but was drawing a blank, "I can't figure out what he could possibly be making with this things. Say Asami do you have any idea." he asked as he gave her the list.

Asami looked over the materials, "I can't figure it out either, but I do know that these parts are all connectable and functional with each other so they'll probably all be combined into one creation and once it's complete more would be made. But one thing I do notice is that these wires and cables are for increasing an engines capacity giving it more powe.r" she said with some sadness at knowing that the next master creation of her father would be some weapon for war.

Naruto heard enough as he stood up, "I'm going to the station." He said as he headed to his room to change into his spare uniform.

Korra followed him.

**0 Naruto's room 0**

With an exhausted sigh, Naruto plopped himself on his bed.

He grabbed a pillow and started to yell into it as it muffled his yelling.

He breathed heavily as he dropped the pillow on the bed and held his head in his hands.

"A war, a damn war! They expect me to be able to help lead the people, but I'm a kid. What the hell do I know about wars?" he asked himself.

**_"Bah, you've been through worse than this you idiot." _**Said a voice in his head.

Naruto groaned, _"Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head and they're insulting me." _He thought to himself.

A small knock came from his open door. He looked up quickly and saw Korra there.

"Did you hear that?" he asked cautiously.

Korra gave an awkward smile, "I guess Asami was right, you aren't invincible." She said, but realized what she said, "Not that you aren't amazing, it's just that, you know, you aren't perfect." She blink and once again reviewing what she had said, "I'll stop talking now since I'm absolutely failing at it." She said with a grimace.

"It's okay. I'm just really nervous." Naruto muttered.

Korra sat next to him on the bed, "Well, you um, don't have to be. We're here for you, you know?" she said with a more genuine smile this time.

Naruto brightened up a little by seeing her smile.

"Say Korra is there any chance you could communicate with Aang or any other past Avatar that could give me some wisdom for the coming war?" He asked with a bit of desperation in his voice.

Korra looked down, "I'm sorry, but I haven't learned how to communicate with the other Avatars yet. The most I've learned is how to let Aang show me what he tried to tell me before about Tarrlok." she said a bit sadly at not being able to help him the way he's asking for.

Naruto sighed, "Then I guess I'm on my own for this." He saw Korra about to speak but he stopped her, "I know you'll be there to fight with me Korra, but I do wish I could get some advice about what to do in this coming war. Considering all the wars the Avatars fought I'm sure they could've given me some insight to help me figure out how I should lead others to battle."

Korra looked a hurt as she saw him in this state if mind.

Naruto laid back on the bed to try and relax as Korra did the same while she moved a bit closer to him.

She could still she the worry in his eyes so she decided to do something about it.

"Hey Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered as he turned to face her, only to have her lock lips with him.

She continued to kiss him as she rolled on top of him while she placed her hands on both sides of the blondes head to deepen the kiss.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as they brought their bodies closer.

They continued to taste each other for a few minutes until they heard a giggle.

They both got off each other and looked at the door to see Yuki giggling at them.

"Well it's good to know which base you're on." She said and laughed at the teens now red faces.

Naruto stood up with some rigidness, "I'm going to get changed now." He said.

"And I'm going to leave." Korra said as she stood up with just as much rigidness and headed for the door.

"But Korra, don't you wanna hang around and see how it'll feel going to second base with him?" Yuki questioned in an innocent tone, but it was anything but innocent.

The young Avatar started to leave even faster as her face was so red she was starting to feel lightheaded.

That didn't stop Yuki from catching up to her and wrapping an arm around the Water-Tribe girls' shoulder.

"While your execution was good, we need to work on your play a bit." Yuki stated as if she was stating the weather.

"What?" Korra blurted out in surprise.

Just how long was she there!

"Now let me tell you something to spice it up. Have you ever heard of _crouching tiger, hidden ferret_?" Yuki asked seriously.

Korra just looked at her blankly.

"Don't worry hon," Yuki said as she patted Korra's head, "We'll get you bedroom savvy in no time."

Korra just wanted to cry as Yuki kept telling her about to _do's _and _don'ts _in ones _intimate _life.

**0 At a secret hide out 0**

Deep within the hideout stood Amon as he finished coming out of Sato's workshop and seeing their newly completed weapons. Needless to say he was very pleased with their completion and their numbers. With those the war would be in his favor regardless of whatever the Avatar and Police Force had planned.

Still one thing that worried him was his missing member Itachi. He had last seen him go after the Avatar down the snowy hill, but he had yet to return of contact them.

He felt that something wasn't right.

He turned to see an Equalist approaching.

"Amon sir I have news to report" the Equalist said with a bow.

"Is it about Itachi and the Avatar?" Amon asked.

"Actually yes it is. It would seem that the Avatar has returned to Republic City and has rejoined with Naruto Beifong and the others."

"What happened with Itachi?" Amon questioned hoping to hear what happened to his valuable member.

"We have no info on that sir, he's nowhere to be seen or heard."

Amon hummed as he was now in deep thought at what that meant. If the Avatar managed to return to Republic City then that would mean Itachi was most likely captured somehow. It could be that some ally of the Avatar managed to find her as Itachi had her cornered and he failed to escape. The thought seemed possible to him considering he managed to locate Tarrlok's little hideout in less than a day so it could be that someone who was heading there to save the Avatar managed to locate her and interfere against Itachi.

"No matter." Amon began speaking, "Even if they did capture Itachi they won't get him to talk so easily and even if they somehow did they wouldn't learn enough to be able to stop me especially with what we'll soon unveil in the war."

Amon wasn't kidding either since no one besides the builders and himself knew what was being made in that workshop. He made sure no one else saw what was in there when he went inside since he wanted to keep it secret until the start of the war.

"But sir what about Itachi, he is an irreplaceable member of the Equalists. Is it wise to leave him behind?" the equalist asked.

"No I suppose not, but we can't afford to expose ourselves right now. We must wait until we've won this war and then once it's over we can search the City for Itachi."

"As you wish Amon." the Equalist said as he turned and left his master alone.

**0 Back at Air Temple Island 0**

Itachi was outside getting some fresh air as the wind of the night blew enveloping him in it's cool embrace.

He always enjoyed the night for its peace and quiet while he stared at the moon. People would find it strange that a fire bender or in his case a former fire bender would be interested in the moon more than the sun from where their bending grows stronger with but that was just one of the things that were unique about Itachi.

He found the moon to be a more interesting object than the sun. Besides he couldn't look at the sun directly unless it was setting or rising so what point would there be in admiring something you couldn't see in all its glory.

"Hey there." a feminine voice said.

Itachi turned his eyes from their peaceful glace at the moon as he turned to see Korra.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you." Korra said.

"Not at all, it seems like you went through a talk with Yuki." Itachi said slight amusement in his voice.

"Please tell me she isn't always like this cause after what she talked with me about in there I don't know if I could take another session." she asked in a begging tone.

Itachi now looked a little confused, "What did she talk to you about anyway?" he asked in return.

Korra instantly blushed as she recalled everything Yuki talked to her about. It started with the dos and don'ts of intimacy relationships, but then she moved on to explaining how her own first time with Itachi went.

Thankfully Yuki didn't give a detail of their night together, but instead just told her how blissful she felt to be with Itachi and how he seemed to be a very skilled first timer and how she hoped Naruto would be the same for her.

"I don't think you want to know." Korra advised against telling him.

Itachi however just gave her a blank stare, "Try me." he said in an almost daring tone.

Korra looked down in embarrassment as she softly mumbled her words.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Could you repeat that a little louder?"

Korra looked up with her face red, "I said she told me about how pleasant it was to be in bed and about how you were good for your first time!" Korra nearly shouted as she was not going to repeat that again. She looked up further to see Itachi's face and her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

Itachi's eyes widened but that's not what got her attention. What got her focus was the now noticeable blush on his face that even the night couldn't completely hide.

Despite the situation Korra was now laughing slightly, "Ah ha ha ha ha so you can give out a reaction and here I thought you couldn't break no matter what."

Itachi shook his head to rid himself of his blush before looking away, "I swear she planned this just to hear this from you later." he said to Korra irritably.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did." Korra said as she wouldn't mind telling Yuki about the reaction Itachi finally showed from that revelation.

"Is there anything else you came here for besides to give my wife more ammo on me?" Itachi asked with some annoyance in his voice that was well hidden.

Korra thought to herself for a minute before she suddenly remembered something she wanted to ask him.

"Actually there is something I've wanted to talk to you about." Korra said with some nervousness that got Itachi's attention.

"What is it?" Itachi said as he turned to her again.

"Why?" Korra simply said with a confused expression.

"Why, what?" Itachi asked as he didn't know what she was referring to.

"Why did you willingly give up your bending just to try and spy Amon. I know you said it was for the mission, but still didn't you feel any fear or hesitation when you were going to lose it? I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without my bending and I don't think anyone else could so why is it that you're uncaring about your lost bending? Didn't it mean anything to you at all?" Korra asked as she let out what she was feeling ever since she learned that Itachi willingly gave up his bending.

Something she couldn't comprehend.

Itachi at first did not reply as he simply stared at Korra from her outburst of questions. After a few moments he finally decided to speak.

"Perhaps a part of me did want me to keep my bending. But that part wasn't enough to make me change the decision I made on that day." He said as he looked into Korra's eyes showing no regret from what he gave up, "And besides, I found something more valuable to me than my bending." Itachi said with a hidden smile.

"What could you find that's more important than keeping your bending?" Korra asked in confusion.

"Protecting Yuki." Itachi simply said but with a hidden determination.

"You mean you willingly gave up your bending for her?" Korra gasped out.

Itachi nodded, "Although I did also do it to maintain the peace in Republic City, I also did it so I could learn anything I could from Amon and use it to make sure Yuki wouldn't come to any harm." He finished.

Korra was in awe and now had her hands together after she heard that, "Aww that's the sweetest and most selfless thing I have ever heard."

"It wasn't a hard choice for me, since although we don't seem like it, Yuki and I really do love and care about each other very much and although I may have enjoyed being a bender, I love Yuki more than I did my bending." Itachi said with a bit of warmth in his voice showing he meant every word of it.

"You know, I think I'm starting to see why Yuki loves you and married you." Korra said as tears started developing in her eyes which she wiped off while her face had a look of understanding and admiration at what she heard, "Thanks for the talk Itachi."

Itachi shook his head, "There's no need to thank me, I was just answering questions."

"Yeah, but that talk really helped me out like you wouldn't believe." Korra said eagerly.

Itachi nodded and then turned back to face the moon, "It was no trouble." he said softly.

Meanwhile unknown to Itachi and Korra, Yuki was hiding behind a wall as she overheard the conversation they had as she wiped some tears from her eyes after she heard what Itachi said about her.

She already knew everything he had told Korra but she still felt overjoyed and happy when she heard it from him directly. It was one of the main reasons she fell in love with him and why she married him.

After all how many people would willingly give up their bending just to try and keep the one they loved save from harm.

"He still gets to me with that story." Yuki said as she was still wiping her tears and decided to head back inside before someone saw her.

**0 The next morning at the Metal bender Police Station 0**

Naruto was in full Chief uniform as he finished debriefing his staff.

"Alright, dismissed people you have things to do and little time to do it." Naruto ordered and everyone nodded and headed to their respected stations.

Saikhan walked up to him as they walked to Naruto's temporary office till his other one was cleaned up.

"Are the Council members secured?" Naruto asked while walking.

"Yes chief, we have them in a temporary safe house in which they can relay their decisions to us." Saikhan answered

"Good. Make sure Councilman Tenzin gets that number so he can add in to the discussions as well." Naruto said

"Will do."

"Did the thing I order come in?" Naruto asked

"It should be in your temp office now sir."

They walked into said temp office and Naruto looked into the corner to see a large gourd.

The gourd had a red band wrapped around the middle of it and a carrier strap going from the bottom to the top of it.

It was made of hardened sand and filled with regular white sand as well.

Naruto just hoped it would give him an edge in the upcoming battle.

"I still don't see why you would want that Chief?" Saikhan commented out loud, since they were in private.

"I've been improving my sandbending Saikhan and it may come in handy." Naruto answered casually as he walked over to the gourd and secured it on his back.

He walked around his office a bit to get a feel of having the gourd on his back and nodded to himself. It shouldn't get in the way too much during a fight.

He took off the gourd and sat down in his chair.

"We know Amon is going to start moving soon so I believe we should have the civilians evacuated from the city, less of a chance of Amon using them as hostages." Naruto ordered

"We're already stretched thin as it is Chief. Along with the patrols and staff stationed at key points in the city it's going to be difficult." Saikhan commented

"I don't care if it's difficult, I want it done. I won't have the people endangered by a lunatic." Naruto said gruffly.

"Of course Chief, I'll get right on it." Saikhan said as he left the office.

"Good." Naruto nodded as he looked at the paperwork he missed.

A few minutes passed by when all of a sudden multiple explosions could be heard.

Naruto stood up and ran to the command room.

**0 Air Temple Island 0**

Korra, along with the rest of the Krew with Itachi and Yuki where sitting around till they heard multiple explosions.

The all started to head outside and saw Lin ordering the air bending kids inside.

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" Korra asked Lin.

"Republic City is under attack." Lin told them.

"I'm going to get changed." Yuki said as she ran back into the temple.

A few minutes later Yuki stepped out wearing some kind of form fitting battle uniform.

It was black all over and had pink shoulder guards, elbow guards, shin guards, stomach guard. She wore black boots and a red sash around her waist that held a katana and two battle fans that the Kyoshi Warriors were known to have **(4)**.

"Let's go." She said as they boarded a boat that brought them to the harbor.

New Team Avatar ran to the car that was parked nearby and hopped in while Yuki walked up to her motorbike and tossed Itachi her spare helmet.

Both Yuki and Asami revved the engine of their vehicles and head towards the police station to see what was up in Republic City.

**0 At Ichiraku's 0**

Teuchi Ichiraku was on his lunch break and shop closed when the door was slammed open.

He looked to see three chi-blockers enter his shop and slurped his noodles.

"We're closed." The water bender said.

They didn't respond and kept walking to him.

Teuchi sighed as he placed his ramen down and the chi-blocker charged at him.

The chef raised his arms in the air as the cooking ramen in the back followed his movements and he used the noodles to grab one of the chi-blockers and slammed him into the wall which knocked him out since he hit his head hard on the wall.

He used his second batch of ramen to hang the second chi-blocker in the air by his feet and then slam him onto the first one.

The third one tried to kick him, but he ducked under it and threw the Equalist a few feet as he called more ramen to his side and bitch slapped the third chi-blocker and continued to do so since the chi-blocker had been in shock that he was bitch slapped by noodles and was knocked out by the tenth slap.

The second one got up and charged for him but Teuchi bended a hot portion of ramen and had it soak the chi blockers face as he started screaming about how hot it was and how it burned. The poor fool turned just in time to see a frying pan make contact with his face and knock him out.

Teuchi looked around and nodded at his work and sat back down to finish his lunch.

He slurped the last of it and sighed, "Hmm needs more salt." He muttered as he wrote his new idea down in a little book.

**0 With Naruto 0**

"Damn." Naruto muttered as he busted into the command room.

"Status report!" He ordered to the staff.

"Sir, we have multiple wounded civilians and officers at some of the areas that had been set off."

"We have air ships of unknown identification coming into the city. Most likely Amon's sir."

"The civilians are in a panic. We managed to start the evacuation like you had ordered, but we've only just started."

"Our patrol ships are intercepting Amon's ships now sir."

"I want that evac done first; we need to keep the civilians safe. Next I want all patrol ships to take down Amon's, I don't care how I just want them down. All officers not assigned to evac or air patrol is to return to the station ASAP for further orders." Naruto ordered, "Someone get me a wire to the UF General."

"Sir!" the staff answered as they got to work.

An officer walked up to him and handed him a wire, "Here you go Chief."

"Thanks." Naruto muttered in return.

Naruto stated his message to his fellow grandchild of the first Team Avatar and hoped he came fast.

"Chief, air unit 7 was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They've crashed into the harbor." An officer said.

"Send a river rescue unit." Naruto responded quickly.

"Chief, all river rescue ships have been sabotaged." A relay officer announced.

"Damn," Naruto said as he banged his fist on the table, "Get in contact with the closest evac unit in that area and have them commandeer a ship in the harbor."

"Roger."

The door busted open and Tenzin walked in.

"Naruto." Tenzin said in relief.

"Tenzin, good to see you." Naruto said as he looked at the map of the city on the table.

"What the status?" Tenzin asked in worry.

"Chaos everywhere that psycho's launched simultaneous attacks across the burrow. I have my officers doing evac on the civilians while I have the rest trying to gain control, but we're spread too thin." Naruto growled

"I need a wire." Tenzin asked

"I already sent him a message with everything he has to look forward to uncle Tenzin." Naruto replied as he was looking at the latest reports he was given.

"Good resourcefulness Naruto." Tenzin commented at how he was staying cool under pressure.

"Chief the phone lines gone dead." A relay officer said

"Crap, their hitting us next." Naruto said in worry.

The alarm suddenly went off and the power soon followed.

"Fuck." Naruto stated and Tenzin slapped him behind the head.

"Language Naruto." Tenzin scolded.

"This is not the time for manner lessons uncle Tenzin!" The blonde shouted in return as he went under the table and grabbed a flashlight.

"Heads up." Naruto said to Tenzin as he threw another flashlight which the monk caught and turned on.

They heard a leaking sound and Tenzin turned his flashlight to the vents.

"Naruto, the vents!" The monk alerted.

The blonde quickly metal bend the vents shut.

Tenzin saw some smoke, most likely some sleeping agent, seeping through the bottom of the door and turned to Naruto.

The blonde nodded, already knowing what his godfather was going to say, "Alright people, we're getting out of here." Naruto said as he grabbed his gourd and hefted it over his shoulder.

"Everyone stay close to me." Tenzin said as they exited the command room in an air bubble.

They finally managed to get outside and breathe fresh air when they came face to face with six Mecha Tanks with magnets on them.

"Armor off!" Naruto ordered as Saikhan and two other metal benders did as told.

The Mecha Tanks activated their magnets and the armor the four metal benders wore just fell off and flew to the magnets leaving them free from their magnets.

A tank launched one of its cables at them and Tenzin blocked it with an air blast and sent two more air blast to push one tank back.

Naruto stomped the ground and punched forward and sent two large earth spikes at one of the tank chest.

He managed to get two dents into the tank and raised his arms in the air.

The gourd on his back turned to sand around him as he got into an air bender stance.

He sent a wave of sand to one tank and caught it by one of its arm joints.

_'Pressure, pressure, pressure, pressure.' _Naruto chanted in his mind as he slowly closed his fist and heard the sweet sound of metal screaming under the intense pressure.

He fully closed his fist and the arm of the tank fell off.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as he saw Saikhan facing another tank on his own and the other two officers defending the non-bending officers from chi-blockers that decided to enter the fray.

He turned to see Tenzin jump out of the way of a cable on to be hit mid-air and sent into the buildings wall.

Saikhan was getting overwhelmed as three tanks converted on him and hit in from behind and shocking him. Naruto jumped out the way of an attack on him and ran to Tenzin while his sand followed.

The chi-blockers took down the two officers and were rounding up the rest of the staff he managed to get out.

Naruto cursed as he got into a guarded position in front of the downed Tenzin as five Mecha Tanks cornered them.

He sent another wave of sand at the joint that connected the leg track to the body of a Mecha Tank and crushed it, thus crippling the tank.

Just then Asami's car crashed into another tank, taking down the ones they had to fight to three.

Then he saw Yuki and Itachi flying in the air on a motorbike and bounced off another tanks cockpit and smashing it while they landed safely behind it in a skid.

Mako and Bolin were facing of one of the last two tanks together as it sent an electrified cable at Mako and started to shock him, but the fire bender redirected the shock and fired lightning back at it, causing it to short out as it's engine exploded internally.

Korra ran up to another one with water following her and jumped off one of the earth ramps Bolin had made and filled the pipes on its back with water causing it to stall its engine. Bolin followed up with earth bending the ground under it to topple it.

As the chi-blockers were placing the captured officers into a truck, Yuki and Itachi were on them in seconds as Itachi jumped over them and kicked two in the face sending them to the ground.

**0 Over Republic City in an Airship 0**

An airship was overseeing the invasion. Inside the airship was none other than Amon, and a few other Equalists who wear piloting the ship.

Hiroshi was using a telescope to see the fight occurring at the Police Station. He was displeased to see his daughter still fighting on the side of the benders, but as the fight continued he saw something that got his attention.

"Amon!" he called out.

Amon turned from his view of the city, "What is it?"

He was silent for a moment before he pointed down towards the police station, "I think you should have a look at this, you're not going to like it." he said with worry.

Amon walked over to see where he was pointing at before he looked at the telescope to see what was going on and when he did his eyes widened at what he saw. There down at the police station was none other than Itachi fighting, but it wasn't Tenzins group he was fighting it was his own forces.

Amons grip on the telescope tightened until one could swear they saw it dent the metal from the force.

"It seems we had a spy in our midst." Amon said with concealed anger.

"What do we do about him, if he learned about our project them we'll be…" Hiroshi began, but was silenced by a raised hand from Amon.

"We'll deal with the traitor later and as for the final project there's no need to worry. I made sure no one besides the workers would know about it. Even my own lieutenant doesn't know about them." Amon said without worry for having their plan being compromised.

"What about my daughter, she's still fighting alongside those benders and I just can't stand it." The inventor said with a clenched fist as he wished his daughter was back with him.

"We'll deal with the Avatar's team in due time and once they're dealt with you'll have your daughter back." Amon said with certainty.

**0 Back down in the fight 0**

Yuki drew her sword and start to slash at another chi-blocker and rolled under a kick as she got behind the chi-blocker and hit him on the neck with the back of her blade.

The last one charged at Yuki, but the Kyoshi Warrior just smiled as he was zapped from behind by Asami.

Itachi rolled out of the way of a kick and tapped the extended leg with three strikes causing it to go limp and finished the opponent off with a good uppercut and flipped out of the way as the last of his opponents went after him.

He got into his opponents guard and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground and followed up by kicking him in the head, thus knocking the chi-blocker out.

"You guys alright?" Korra asked as she hugged Naruto and looked at both him and Tenzin in concern.

"For now." Tenzin said as he looked at the rest of the group, "Thank you kids, I don't know how long Naruto would have been able to last." The monk said as he looked at the blonde.

Yuki and Itachi were currently untying the captured officers while Saikhan started to wake up from his shock and started to hobble over to Naruto.

"You okay?" Naruto asked in concern.

"It takes more than this to hold me down sir." Saikhan said as he rubbed his arm from the pain he was clearly in.

"Uh guys look." Mako said as he pointed to an Equalist air ship that was heading to Air Temple Island.

"Oh no." Tenzin said in fear.

"Saikhan, you round up this group and head for one of the bunkers. We'll meet up later." Naruto ordered

"Sir!" the elder officer responded as he went to do his assignment.

"Quick, to Oogi." Tenzin said as the group ran to the flying bison.

They flew to the island and landed as they saw Lin with the kids.

Tenzin jumped off immediately and hugged Jinora and Ikki while Meelo jumped on his back.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Tenzin said

"We caught the bad guys." Meelo said

"You let them fight?" Tenzin asked Lin in anger, "Do you realized what could have happened?"

Lin looked at him impassively, "I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud." She said as she crossed her arms, "You taught them well." She complimented with a small smile.

Tenzin looked at each of his children with fondness.

"Go on, be with your wife." Lin said as Tenzin and the kids walked inside.

The rest of the gang followed them and saw Tenzin holding his new born son.

"We already picked a name." Pema said as she laid in bed.

"Rohan." Tenzin said as he held his son.

Naruto smiled and looked at his mother while Lin rubbed his hair gently as she remembered those memorable times that he was so young.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but…more air ships are coming." Korra said in sadness.

"Everything's not going to be fine, is it daddy?" Ikki asked in a sad tone.

Tenzin frowned as he looked at Rohan.

Everyone exited outside to see more air ships heading their way.

"What do you want to do Tenzin?" Korra asked in worry.

Tenzin sighed heavily, "I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible." He said as he looked at Lin, "If Amon got his hands on my children…I hate to even think of it." He said

"If your leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin said.

"But-" Tenzin tried to argue, but Lin cut him off.

"No arguments, you and your family are the last air benders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take you're bending away." She stated in defiance.

"Thank you Lin." Tenzin said as he turned to Korra and Naruto.

"Korra, I want you and the rest to leave the island and hide for the time being." Tenzin said.

"I'm not giving up." Korra argued

"I'm not asking you to. Naruto had sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon and once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements we can turn the tide in this war." Tenzin reasoned

"What your saying is…we need to be patient." Korra said in a dejected tone.

The monk rested a hand on her shoulder, "Your learning well." He said

Korra gave him a small smile as they prepared to leave.

Korra hugged Tenzin while he returned it.

"Stay safe Korra."

"You too." She said back.

Naruto hugged his mother and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You come back safe." Naruto said

Lin hugged him and whispered, "I will. Stay safe." She said as she let go and hopped onto Oogi.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now." Lin said and Tenzin air jumped on to the bison.

"Oogi yip yip." Tenzin said and the bison took off with the air acolytes on another bison.

Air ships started to follow the flying bison's, but one remained behind.

Chi-blockers jumped down the railing cable attached to the island and the White Lotus Sentries guarded Korra and the rest.

"Go, we'll hold them off." One of them order and the group started to run.

"Guys climb on." Korra said as Mako, Bolin and Asami jumped onto Naga.

"Guys grab onto me." Naruto said as Itachi and Yuki grabbed his shoulders and he started to ride an earth wave and kept pace with Naga.

"Mustache guy!" Bolin exclaimed as the Lieutenant came sliding down the mountain side.

Naga jumped into the air as the Lieutenant did and batted him away with one of her paws as he fell down the cliff and into a tree.

'_Ouch I bet that's gonna leave a mark_._'_ Naruto though as he cringed from seeing that fall.

"Nice one Naga." Korra compliment.

They jumped into the water and Naruto and his riders followed as they latched onto Naga's saddle and Korra water bent an air bubble around them as they head for land.

**0 On the high seas 0**

A cultured looking man in a red military uniform stood at the top of a ship.

"General, I just received a wire from the Avatar and Chief Beifong. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. While Chief Beifong has stated that he managed to get most of the civilians to safety. How do you wish to respond?" The crewman asked.

"Tell her we will be arriving in three days time and I look forward to winning back Republic City…together." The man commented.

"As you wish General Iroh." The soldier said saluting, but looked worried, "Also Chief Beifong sent along a personal message."

"What does it say?" Iroh asked

The soldier gulped, "This is his words not mine sir. Ehem, _'to his Royal emoness the Third, move your ass you slowpoke.'_ End of message sir."

Iroh sighed and said, "Yep…that's Naruto for you." As he palmed his face, _'I am not emo.' _He thought to himself.

**0 With Lin 0**

It was raining heavily as Lin was brought in front of Amon after she had been captured while taking down an Equalist air ship.

She looked ragged as she looked up to see Amon looking down at her like he was about to pass judgment.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending while leaving your son out of it." he said

"I won't tell you anything you monster." Lin answered with a sneered.

"Very well then, you've made your choice." Amon said as he walked behind her and held her head as he pressed his thumb to her forehead.

Lin closed her eyes as Amon took her bending.

She fell to the ground and with her last breath before she passed out, she said, "Sorry Naruto…Kazuo **(5)**." as she thought about her son and husband.

**0 With the Krew 0**

Naruto and Korra looked as Air Temple Island was taken over and Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on water princess, we gotta get going." Naruto said and Korra nodded.

**"Ah the smell of war. Isn't it lovely?" **A deep voice asked.

The group turned around in attacking position, but saw no one.

**"Down here you stupid humans."** Said the voice.

They looked sown to see Kurama, but he was different.

His upper body was that of the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on his clawed hands. He was a bit bigger and his tail was longer.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked in surprise that his pet was talking.

**"Hello idiot ****_owner_**** of mine." **The fox said cynically with an all knowing grin on his face.

**0**

**(1)- **Check picture on profile to see what Yuki looks like.

**(2)- **Check picture on profile to see what her casual outfit looks like.

**(3)- **Yuki means _snow_.

**(4)- **Check picture on profile to see what her battle outfit looks like.

**(5)- **Kazuo means _man of peace_.

**0**

**E4E-Alright people we're heading for the finale! So just be patient as I've just started classes again in college. The next chapter will be the last one while season two starts being made.**

**Masamunex23- That goes double for me too since I'm back in college now. So please wait patiently for the finale. Tell us everything you enjoyed from our new chapter as we made sure to make it the best we could. Tell us how you liked everything about it in your reviews and if you have an idea then feel free to leave it in review cause you might get it chosen by us.**

**R&R, no flames (That means you! You know who you are!), peace off!**


	11. Book Air: Tides Changing For The Better

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and Naruto belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.**

**Co-written by: Masamune X23**

**Masamunex23- Yo friends and readers you gotta check out the end to read our words for you. Until then enjoy the chapter and please leave your reviews. Oh and if you let your friends know about this fic then that's great too.**

**0**

Everyone looked in shock as the little fox talked.

"Kurama talked!" Bolin exclaimed as he pointed a shaky finger at said fox.

Kurama rolled his eyes, **"Yes pebble brain, I also do birthdays and Bar Mitzvah."**

"Bar-what?" Bolin asked with a clueless expression.

**"Never mind." **Kurama said with a sigh, stupid humans could never understand his sense of humor anyway.

Kurama turned his attention to Korra and smirked, **"Avatar Korra, it's a pleasure the finally meet you officially now that I've revealed my true self. I the Great Spirit Kurama, Spirit of Foxes, have come to give you the wisdom needed to win this war." **Kurama declared in a serious tone.

Korra looked in shock, but then her expression was replaced by a happy one. A spirit! A spirit contacted her. She wasn't spiritually challenged anymore!

Everyone else looked happy at hearing this news, but they stopped when they heard a snort of laughter.

**"Ah ha ha ha ha, oh, oh sweet Kami, yo-you thought I was serious? Ha ha ha ha!" **Kurama said as he rolled around laughing his tail off.

"But-" Korra tried to ask, but Kurama cut her off.

**"I'm not here for you little miss bridge to the spirit world."** Kurama said as he shot her a gaze, he then turned to Naruto, **"I'm here for him."** he said as he pointed his tail at the blonde.

"Eh?" Naruto said in surprise as he pointed to himself.

**"Yes you." **The fox said with a nod.

"Why Naruto?" Mako asked in confusion.

He understood Korra, because she was the Avatar, but what would a spirit want with Naruto?

**"What? You think the Avatar is only one who can get in touch with spirits? That's stupid, but then again it's a human thinking it, so it's to be expected." **Kurama said with a shrug.

Mako's eye twitched at the insult given to him.

**"Now, the reason why I want to talk to this idiot is because of his first life." **The fox said with a creepy smile.

"First life? Wait are you saying that, Naruto was reincarnated?" Korra asked in shock.

**"Duh." **Kurama said with a deadpan expression.

"You mean those visions I've been having are of my first life?" Naruto asked in a shell shock tone.

"Visions?" Korra rounded on Naruto and looked at him sternly. She did not hear anything about visions!

Naruto looked apologetic and he would talk about it with her later. Spirits knew that he's going to get an earful for not saying anything about them.

**"At least you're smarter then you were in your first life. Strike that, you're a genius compared to your first life." **Kurama quipped

"Oi." Naruto said in a ticked off tone.

**"What? You were a complete dumbass, but a good natured dumbass nonetheless." **The fox continued.

Naruto was fighting the urge to pound the little fur ball as his eye twitched.

"Would you care to explain why you are here for Naruto then?" Itachi asked in a polite tone.

**"I could, but why should I say such important information in front of the rest of you?" **The fox questioned sternly while gazing at Itachi with seriousness for some reason.

"Because we're his friends." Korra said in a heated tone with clinched fists.

Kurama looked at Korra with an amused expression and then turned to Naruto, **"You really know how to pick them, huh? You always did have a thing for the hot heated ones who rather beat sense into someone then talk sense into them…then again you weren't any better." **He snorted

"Enough beating around the bush already Kurama, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of everyone here." Naruto said in confidence.

**"Fine, ruin a fox's fun. The reason I decided to talk to you now was because you are at the cross road of this life. The failure or succession is up to you, but know this, ****_you are the catalyst that will aid the Avatar to her victory._****" **He said seriously.

"In what way?" Itachi asked, as many things could come from that statement.

Kurama looked at Itachi with what could be said as a sense of loathing, **"As annoyingly perceptive as always. I guess at least one from that bastard clan had to be good. It seems even you were given a second chance." **The fox said with begrudging respect, though it was very little.

Itachi's eyes went wide and asked what he meant, but Kurama was already walking away.

**"Entertain me as always ****_Child of Prophecy_****." **Kurama said with a dark chuckle and crooked smile as he disappeared into the shadows.

Naruto frowned at him being called that.

Just what did that title mean?

Everyone was silent for a moment wondering what Kurama meant by that, but decided to put it off for later.

"We should keep going guys; we've stayed here long enough." Asami said as the others agreed and moved on.

"Yeah let's go." Korra said as they turned and moved deeper into the sewer.

**0 Republic City Park 0**

Republic City had fallen and was now under Amon's control.

His air ships were in the air keeping surveillance, his Mecha Tanks were running patrols around all blocks and his secret weapon is still in hiding waiting for his command.

Within the confines of Republic City's Park was none other than Hiroshi Sato who was giving a speech to the civilians on how Amon has begun his glorious plan and that the era of equality has begun which got the crowd roaring in agreement.

However unknown to them two Equalists guards who were watching the event slipped back into hiding unnoticed as they pushed a large rock to reveal a tunnel entrance.

They quickly and silently went inside as they returned the rock to cover the entrance as they made their way forward.

As they did one of the Equalists took of the mask to reveal Yuki.

"Arg, man how do they even breathe in this thing, I swear it's like the mask is trying to suffocate me. How do you even tolerate this Itachi?" she asked to the now revealed Itachi as he also took of his mask while looking unbothered from having worn the so-called strangulating mask.

"Honestly it just never bothered me that much; I just deal with it and ignore any discomfort." Itachi said without any sweat on his forehead.

Yuki sighed, "Sometimes I don't know if it's a curse you conceal your emotions or a blessing given how nothing seems to make you uncomfortable." Yuki stopped before she developed a grin, "Well almost nothing anyway." she said with a giggle at remembering a certain memory.

Itachi stopped to see his wife giggling about something, "Something amuses you?" he said with a puzzled expression.

Yuki stopped giggling before she put her hands behind her back and started to have a small blush on her face, "Oh nothing I just remember seeing one of your biggest reactions during our honeymoon on Ember Island." she finished saying as her eyes seemed to sparkle recalling that memory of their first official night together in bed.

Hearing that caused Itachi to turn away as his face was developing a more reddish color despite his attempts to stop it from happening.

As he kept trying to control himself his mind decided to flashback to their honeymoon against his will.

Truthfully it was perhaps one of his most happy memories from where they made love to each other during a full moon much to his enjoyment.

Yuki was a bit shy about it but he on the other hand had been hesitant and even nervous considering Yuki had to make the first move. But then again she did say it was because he was too much of a gentleman to have made the initiative.

Although he did manage to keep his composure he still ended up showing just how affected he was by it which Yuki made sure to never let him forget much to his ire.

"Yes it was one of our most special nights together." Itachi said as he started to regain control of himself and the color of his face began returning to normal.

Yuki hummed to herself for a moment as she closed her eyes remembering that experience.

She certainly had nothing to complain about that's for sure and Itachi definitely seemed to know how to please someone despite that fact she knew he didn't have much experience considering she was his first girlfriend, lover and now wife. It made her happy she was his first and he being her first as well.

"We should continue our way back now." Itachi said interrupting her train of thought.

Yuki sighed at their touching moment being over just like that, "Alright then let's go." she said as they continued down the tunnel.

They walked for a few moments until the silence was broken again.

"Itachi I'm pregnant." Yuki said suddenly.

That single sentence instantly froze Itachi as he turned around with his eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Itachi asked as he wasn't sure if he heard right.

"I said I'm pregnant." Yuki repeated in glee.

Itachi looked surprised and definitely caught off guard by the news as he looked at Yuki up and down however as he did he noticed something.

"You're lying." Itachi said as his face returned to its calm form like always.

Now Yuki's eyes widened, "What do you mean I'm lying?" she asked in a tone that sounded angry.

"I remember that it's been over four months since we've last had our time together in bed and yet your body's not showing any signs of pregnancy which it would've shown by now if you really were pregnant." he said with certainty and logic in his voice.

Yuki just stared at him for a moment before she just tsk'd in annoyance and snapped her fingers, "Damn and you were falling for it too until you're brain started talking to you again."

Itachi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming along, "You just won't stop until you see me crack will you?" he asked his wife.

Yuki now had a cheerful smile that resembled her grandmothers' as she walked forward, "You know me, I love a good challenge." she suddenly stopped next to Itachi, "And I love you too." she said as she cupped his face and kissed him gently while her other arm held his shoulder.

Itachi was a little surprised she would do this here but decided not to say anything as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body closer.

Eventually they were forced to separate for air as they were now panting a little.

Yuki just smiled lovingly, "That's the Itachi I've grown to know and love." she said as she planted one last kiss on his cheek before moving on ahead again with a skip in her step.

Itachi didn't move for a moment until he finally followed behind her while a kind smile grew on his face that would've made her very happy to see if she had only turned around.

_"And that's the Yuki who stole my heart."_ he thought to himself with the smile still on his face.

**0**

Naruto was sitting in the refugee shelter along with the others as he contemplated what his once pet fox had said to him.

Naruto felt a poke on his shoulder and turned to see Korra.

"You okay?" she asked with concern.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Yeah, I'm just…confused is all water princess." He said with a strained smile.

Korra nodded, but deep down…she was kind of happy with his confusion. He was just like her! Both reincarnated from past lives of great people, well since it was _his_ past life, she assumed he was a great person. It was just another way they could connect it seemed.

She punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Hey, you're not the only one with crazy reincarnation stuff going on, but if you want to talk about it…" she trailed off.

Naruto thought about it, but he really didn't even know what to say, "It's just weird is all. Seeing myself younger, simpler… and wearing orange." He blanched at that, "It's like watching a film that you're in, but it isn't you." He tried to explain. He sighed as he looked at her, "Probably not the best way to explain it, but that's all I got."

Korra hummed at that, "I've seen Aang a few times when he sent me some messages for knowing about Tarrlok, but I guess it is a bit different since it wasn't me I was seeing, but my past self in a different body that…okay this is getting confusing and it is starting to hurt." She said as she rubbed her temples.

Naruto gave a small smile, "I know what you're trying to say but it's just confusing for me since my reincarnation seems different from yours."

"How so exactly?" Korra asked.

"We'll from what Kurama said and those visions I had, it seems I'm the same person from the past living an entirely new life in this world. You and the other past avatars are all different people and have a connection with each other while I don't seem to have one at all." Naruto said sadly.

Korra placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey there's nothing wrong with that. I didn't get any connection with Aang until I came to Republic City so maybe you'll have one too."

Naruto thought about what Korra said for a moment before he cheered up, "Thanks Korra I feel better now, when this is over we can get Tenzin to give us a sermon on it or something." Naruto said teasingly.

Korra groaned at that, "I already have to listen to him about Airbending training. I don't think I can handle that another series of lectures on top of that." She joked back.

"Well Korra seems to be getting serious girlfriend points." Yuki said as she was behind them.

"AH!" both Korra and Naruto said in surprise and jumped back.

Yuki giggled at them and Naruto scowled, "Dammit Yuki, did you have to do that?" he asked with a shout.

Yuki just smiled at him, "Yes, yes I do."

"Yuki stop teasing them." Itachi said as he walked over to them.

Yuki turned to him with a pout, "Aw, but they're so cute to tease." She said.

"Then save it for after we stop this meaningless war." The spy said.

"Gee thanks man." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Itachi said quickly in return.

"Welcome back guys." Asami said as she gave Yuki a quick hug.

"Thanks." Yuki said as she got out of the Equalist outfit and revealed her battle outfit.

Itachi did the same and cracked his neck a bit as he stretched his muscles from being restrained in two outfits.

"So any new word topside?" Mako asked as he walked up to them with Bolin.

"Mr. Sato is making quite the spectacle out there, winning the crowed over. Especially when he stated that Avatar Korra is on the run." Itachi reported.

"WHAT!" Korra shouted in anger, "I'm not running from anything! That's it, Asami's dad or not, he does not get away with calling me a coward." She scowled as she clinched her fists, but Naruto stopped her.

"Easy Korra, he's just trying to get a rise out of you." The blonde stated.

"But-" Korra tried to argue, but Naruto interrupted her again.

"No buts. Just trust me or do I have to distract you with a make out session?" he asked teasingly and got the result he wanted.

Korra turned bright red and slapped him on the arm, "Sh-shut up about that." She hissed at him in embarrassment.

Naruto just laughed. She was so cute all embarrassed and such.

"Welcome back! Hope you guys worked up an appetite, cause dinner is served!" Gommu, the hobo said.

They all sat down for dinner as the hobo passed around some food.

"Thanks so much for letting us stay here for the past few days." Korra said as she accepted her dish.

"I'm happy to oblige. My associates and I hardly acknowledge Amon's _Equalists _policies. We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No sir rye. We figured how to harmoniously co-exist." The hobo said as he hugged himself.

"You are a wise and noble hobo." Bolin said with respect as he took a bit of the food, "Mm, this is the best tasting street gruel I ever had, seriously."

"I called it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer." Gommu answered.

As soon as he said that Asami, Naruto and Yuki made a sickening face and placed her food on the ground. Naruto and Yuki did the same.

Their high class palate just wouldn't allow it in their mouths.

**0 a few hours later 0**

Everyone was sleeping except Korra, who was wide awake and lying against Naga.

"Getting antsy?" the voice of Naruto asked.

"Huh," Korra said turning to the voice, "Oh, hey Naruto and yeah. I got this kind of pit in my stomach."

"Yeah, I got that too." Naruto said as he plopped down next to her, "But don't worry. We'll get through this." He said reassuringly.

"Hee, it's hard to believe that only a few months ago I was in the south pole practicing for my fire bending test and now I'm in the middle of an all out war." She said.

"Yeah, the shit hit the fan big time for us, but I got to say, if you never snuck on that ship to here I would have never met you, which would have sucked greatly since you're the most awesome girlfriend a guy could ask for." Naruto said with a smile.

"You're pretty awesome yourself." Korra said with pink dusting her cheeks.

Naruto gave her a kiss, "Get some sleep water princess; you're going to need it." He said as he patted her head and walked off to bed himself.

Korra just smiled at his retreating form as she held her fingers to her lips.

**0 At night in Avatar Aang's island 0**

The island was guarded by airships circling around in their patrol.

However down at the island was Amon who was taking the bending away from all the benders they captured so far which were all members of the white lotus and the police force. There were dozens of them all tied up and blindfolded in defeat.

The purge of bending had finally begun.

**0 Republic City Harbor 0**

It was early morning at the harbor as the new team Avatar was looking for signs of the UF naval fleet.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be able to help in any way we can." Korra said

"They're here." Mako said

Large naval ships could be seen in the off the coast.

"Wait a second…where are the Equalist airships?" Korra asked in concern as she looked up to see nothing there.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto commented as it felt way too quiet for his liking.

Mako took Bolin's telescope and looked around the harbor, "I don't see any Mecha Tanks either." The fire bender said.

All of a sudden an explosion went off and hit one of the ships.

More explosions started to happen all around the other ships.

"A minefield? Dammit, there wasn't anything about a minefield in those documents." Itachi said in slight anger.

Korra, without hesitation, jumped into the water to help.

"Korra!" Naruto shouted, "Damn that girl for being so hot headed." He cursed to himself.

All of a sudden they heard a buzzing sound in the air and turned to the sky.

"What is that noise?" Asami asked.

"I don't know." Mako said as he looked into the telescope trying to see anything out of the ordinary.

"Something's coming." Yuki said.

No sooner did she finish that sentence multiply high speed planes appeared as they flew towards the fleet.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?" Bolin asked comically.

As Naruto saw this he got some distance from the others and raised seven 2 foot pillars around him.

"Mako, Bolin, get over here!" he shouted

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked as they rushed over.

"Helping out. I need you and Mako to attack the ships," He said with a grunt as he lifted a large piece of the harbor under them, sending them in the air, "While I steer."

"Yes captain my captain!" Bolin said with a mock salute as he realized that the pillars were for him.

"Good soldier." Naruto answered and they both grinned.

"Would you idiots knock it off?" Mako said as they headed to the battle.

Both shrugged, "It's an earthbender thing."

Mako just pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he got ready and sent a fire ball at one of the planes.

The planes started to drop aerial bombs on the ships.

"Aim for them in mid-drop!" Naruto ordered as he shifted their position higher in the air.

"Roger!" "Got it."

They tried to hit them, but only got a few.

Just then a plane pasted them, but Naruto knew the pilot.

"Hiroshi." He whispered in shock.

He shook his head and turned to the others, "Aim for the wings they must be vulnerable."

They nodded and started to aim for the wings and managed to get about three.

"Reloading!" Bolin shouted as he moved to the next pillar and Mako moved over.

They kept aiming for the drop bombs and planes.

Just then Korra rose out of the water on a giant water pillar and made large icicles rise out of the water and cut the wings of the planes flying low to the water.

A plane collided with her water pillar and tore through it and she plummeted to the water.

"Korra!" Naruto shouted in concern, but focused on moving the large they were on somehow knowing she was okay.

A bomb hit the crow's nest on one of the ships and Naruto winced. He felt sorry for whoever got hit by that.

He saw Korra come up moments later with General Iroh and guided his floating rock to them.

"Need a ride?" The blonde asked in a humorous tone.

"It would be nice." Korra said with a slight shrug.

"Can we save the flirting for later, my arm is killing me here." Iroh intervened

"Oh Iroh, always the killjoy." Naruto said with mock sadness.

"Someone needs to be the mature one here." The general fired back.

Naruto rolled his eyes at that one.

Mako and Bolin pulled them on and Naruto headed back to land.

**0 Refugee Shelter 0**

They all gathered around Iroh as Korra used her water bending to heal his burned left bicep.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's Mecha Tanks and Air Ships, but not these new high speed aircrafts." Iroh said as he grunted a bit from the healing he was given.

"It seems we now know what his secret weapon was." Itachi commented as he internally berated himself for not finding out.

Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder knowing what he was thinking.

"It wasn't your fault Itachi. You got as much info as you could." Naruto said

"Every time we have the advantage, Amon outsmarts us." Korra said in aggravation.

"Whatever plan we come up with, he always has a better one." Bolin said in hopelessness.

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet." Iroh said in determination.

"It's always good to have you around Iroh." Naruto said with a grin.

"It's General Iroh, Chief Beifong, General!" Iroh said tersely with a stoic face.

"You're still pissed about that time I dyed your hair pink, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am. I had to give a speech in front of my entire graduation class at the academy while being laughed at!" Iroh yelled at the blonde.

"They were laughing with you." Naruto tried to reason.

"No, they were definitely laughing at me." Iroh said with a deadpan expression.

Naruto snickered at remembering the event.

"Grandfather was there too." Iroh said in sorrow as he remembered his grandfather laughing too.

"Can we get back on topic?" Itachi asked

"Right right. So when are your reinforcements coming?" Naruto asked the general.

"They should be arriving within a few hours, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?" Iroh asked

"We do." Itachi said as he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled as Naruto's second pet Hawky fly by and perched itself on his shoulder.

"This will be safer than any modern messaging since the enemy can intercept our messages from telegraphing and radio." Itachi stated, since he knew what Amon's Intel division could do.

Iroh nodded and started to write a message and gave it to Itachi, who placed the message in the carrier.

"To Red Sand Island, United Forces Fleet." Iroh said and Hawky flew away through one of the opened manholes.

It was a good thing they trained him well by going to many places for Hawky to remember.

They procured a map as Iroh laid it out.

"Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircraft; otherwise Commander Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the City." Iroh said

"Wait, Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked

"Yes, a bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet." Iroh commented in respect.

"They flew in from this direction, therefore the airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range." Mako pointed out.

Itachi stared at the spot on the map, "Amon does have a facility out there, but it was only used as a spare hideout. He must have had it changed with as little of his inner circle knowing." He commented

"Alright, here's the plan. Itachi, mark as many Equalists supply buildings you know of." Naruto said

Itachi took a pen and started to X off some buildings in the Dragon's Flat Burrow and some warehouses.

"Okay. We're going to need someone to do hit and run tactics at these supply buildings. Yuki and Mako should do it. Mako can burn the place down after it's been cleared out and Yuki can take down anyone Amon's got guarding the places." Naruto stated

"Sounds like a plan." Yuki said grinning and Mako nodded.

"Good. Now, the rest of us can hit the airbase while Yuki and Mako stir up a panic among them."

"Everybody get ready, we leave at dawn." Iroh said

"Time to take down my father." Asami said in a tense tone.

As everyone walked away, Korra stood back.

"Wait," she said and everyone looked at her, "I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako questioned in surprise.

"Why not?" Asami asked

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." she boldly declared.

"That's not a good plan. We need to stick together." Iroh said, trying to reason with Korra.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts telling me it's time to end this, on my terms!" Korra stated

"Then I got your back water princess." Naruto said as he walked to her as he threw an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

A smile she happily returned.

Iroh hmm'd, "My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct, so will I." Iroh said

**0 the next morning 0**

Bolin and Mako gave each other a hug with Gommu crying in the background.

Bolin walked up to Korra and told her to be careful and Korra told him to bring Naga.

Asami gave Mako a kiss and wished him luck.

Yuki gave Itachi a deep kiss and walked away while he just stared at her in amusement.

Iroh, Itachi, Asami, and Bolin along with Pabu, mounted Naga and rode off while Yuki and Mako headed topside for some guerilla warfare.

"Good fortune and success to you valiant heroes!" Gommu said bidding them farewell.

Naruto wrapped two bulky bands around his wrists, hoping they would give him an edge.

**0 With Naruto and Korra 0**

The two were sneaking off the Air Temple Island dressed as Equalists when Korra asked a sudden question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Hey Naruto, I've been wondering…where's your dad?" she asked with interest, but winced for being stupid and insensitive when she noticed his darkened mood as he stopped in mid step.

"He's dead Korra." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry, I, I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that." She said apologizing.

"It's okay, not many people ask because they usually knew." Naruto said with a frown.

Korra knew she was trending dangerous waters, but asked, "Can you tell me about him?" she asked quietly as she started to water bend an air bubble for them to walk underwater to the Temple.

Naruto gave a sad smile, "Sure, haven't told this story in forever. It may feel nice." He muttered to himself.

"Well from what mom told me, they met like how we kind of met." Naruto started with a chuckle.

_-Flash back-_

_Kazuo just got off the ferry to Republic City breathing in the city air._

_He then started coughing like no tomorrow._

_When he finally stopped his coughing fit, he sighed, "Man, when they said there's nothing like the city air, they were clearly lying." He said as he ran his hand through his unusual blonde hair, "I liked the countryside much better unlike over here their air is sanitary."_

_He started walking down the street when he saw some thugs mugging an old man._

_"Law enforcement must suck in this place." he joked as he stomped his foot on the ground and the three muggers went flying into the air._

_He casual walked over as the muggers landed, "Now guys, it isn't nice to pick on old people. Makes ya look stupid." He said with a wink._

_The thug's snarled at him and pulled out some knifes, but before they could attack the blonde, they were sent flying by earth bending into a shops window._

_Kazuo winced as they went through, "Well that's what happens." He said with a shrug and turned to the old man, "Hopefully they shouldn't bother you anymore with them needing a hospital and all." He said with a crooked grin._

_The old man nodded in thanks and walk away._

_Minutes later the police arrived._

_He saw a young woman with short black hair and stern green eyes marching up to him as the other officers rounded up the downed muggers._

_"No need to thank me, just doing what any good citizen would do." Kazuo said with pride._

_He saw the woman extend her hand and he did the same, assuming she was going to shack it, but to his surprise and confusion he was cuffed instead._

_"Eh?" the blonde said in shock._

_"You're under arrest for property damage." The woman said._

_"What? Bu-but I did what you guys couldn't and saved an old guy from being mugged!" Kazuo said in indignation._

_"You're still under arrest." The woman said dragging him away to the squad car._

_"I need an adult, I need an adult!" Kazuo shouted_

_"I am an adult." The woman said back._

_-Police station-_

_Kazuo was whistling a tone from boredom in the interrogation room while being cuffed to the table, when the woman who dragged him away because of a misunderstanding entered._

_"Hey you're that lady who took me in for no reason. How are ya doin'?" Kazuo said with his a friendly smile and a polite tone hoping she would drop the charges. _

_Hey it got those girls in his small village to swoon over him._

_The woman just stared blankly at him and he deflated a little at his attempts being pushed aside._

_"I'm Lieutenant Lin Beifong." Lin said_

_"Well it's a pleasure Lin-lin." Kazuo said smiling._

_"That is Lieutenant Beifong to you." She said with a growl._

_"Sure sure. So what time you get off Lin-lin?" he asked flirtingly._

_"…Are you flirting with me?" she question at the man's' audacity to do that…when he was being interrogated!_

_"Well, since you got me here on messed up charges, I see myself getting out of here soon. So again, what time do you get off?" he asked in his friendly tone as he didn't seem bother at all._

_Lin growled at the man and was about to tell him off when a voice interrupted her._

_"Ma'am, Avatar Aang is here and is asking to see you or the Chief." An officer said through the window._

_Kazuo whistled, "Someone knows some high class people." he said in slight interest in meeting the Avatar._

_Lin sighed, "Just bring him here." She said with a wave of her hand._

_Aang walked and in gave Lin a hug, "Lin, it's great to see you." Aang said with a smile._

_"It is good to see you as well Avatar Aang." She said with a smile._

_Aang waved her off, "Come on Lin, none of that Avatar business. We're practically family after all."_

_"Of course, Uncle Aang." She said in amusement._

_Aang just smiled._

_"This is really touching, truly, but uh, can you let me go now?" Kazuo asked pleadingly to Aang._

_Aang turned to him, "And why are you here?"_

_"I try to be a Good Samaritan and get the bracelets instead." Kazuo said with a shrug._

_Aang turned to Lin with a raised eyebrow._

_"He knocked three thugs through an antique shop. Property damage, lots of property damage." Lin stated_

_Aang turned back to Kazuo and stared at him before turning to Lin, "I think you can let this one go Lin, I'm sure he's learned his lesson." The monk suggested._

_"Yes, yes I have. I will never again help others without looking at my surroundings. Thank you oh wise bald monk." Kazuo said as he bowed his head._

_Lin was about to yelled at him for his lack of respect, but Aang laughed, "All in a day's work for your ever fun loving monk." He answered with a smile._

_Kazuo opened his cuffs with metal bending and wringed his wrists, "Man those things smarts."_

_Lin looked shocked, "You could have gotten out of those the entire time!?" she questioned_

_Kazuo just grinned, "I could've, but then you'd probably add resisting arrest to your charges. You'll see that I can do lots of things Lin-lin." He said with a small wink._

_Lin blushed very little at the grin, but Kazuo cheered in his mind for getting the cold woman to react._

_"Well I have to go. Lin, tell your mother to meet me at Sokka's."_

_"Poker night?" Lin asked in amusement as the pink was gone from her cheeks._

_"Poker night." Aang nodded and left while rubbing his bold head._

_-Flash back interruption!-_

"Wait wait wait, are you saying Aang gambled?" Korra questioned with surprise as she stopped mid-stride as she still held the air bubble.

"GT told me that it all started when they scammed swindlers in the fire nation back when they were kids in the war against Ozai. She was the one who brought the wins although she told me that after that experience Aang became forever interested in gambling much to her own surprise since she used to call him and Katara goodie too shoes." He said with a small laugh.

"I had no idea. I'm so asking Tenzin later." Korra said with a gleam in her eye.

_'I think I'm rubbing off on her.' _Naruto thought in amusement.

"Any way as I was saying." Naruto continued.

_-Flash back part 2-_

_Kazuo walked out the station a free man and was heading to his friends place where he could crash, but gained a maddening grin as an idea came to him._

_-The Next morning-_

_Lin walked into the station with her coffee and headed for her desk as she took a sip when she heard a voice._

_"Hey Lin-lin."_

_Lin waved back, but turned to then spat out her tea in shock at hearing the voice and turned to see the man she arrested in a metal bending officers uniform, "What are you doing here?" she shouted out._

_"Working." Kazuo simple said._

_"I meant why are you here?" she grounded out._

_"I needed a good job, so I jogged up to that friendly monk from yesterday and asked him if a place needed a good earth bender with some metal bending skills and he let me meet up with your mom, man that lady is a hoot, but anyway I gave her a small demonstration and she said to be here bright an early for my uniform and presto, here I am!" he said as he pumped his fists in the air._

_Lin twitched at the thought of working with this guy and couldn't believe her mother would just accept him into the force just like that. Maybe she could find a way to get rid of him, '_Wait, where would I hide the body?' _she thought to herself._

_Just then Toph walked in, "Alright people, listen up! We got fresh meat here today so let's give him a round of applause." Toph said and a few people clapped._

_"I said clap maggots!" she shouted and everyone clapped this time._

_Toph smirked, "Ah it's good to be the boss." She said, "Anyway, Lin, you get the newbie."_

_Lin smiled viciously at Kazuo, "With pleasure." She said._

_"Can I do desk work?" Kazuo asked nervously not liking the look in Lin's eyes._

_"No." Both Toph and Lin said._

_Kazuo just slumped in his seat._

_-Squad car-_

_"Soooo, read anything interesting lately?" the blonde asked, trying to start up a conversation._

_"No." Lin said curtly._

'Yeesh, mood killer much.' _Kazuo thought with a grimace._

_This happened for around five years with a very awkward partnership._

_Kazuo tended to talk and sometimes flirt with Lin while she ignored him for the most part._

_Even though she already had a boyfriend._

_A monk that Kazuo called Sir Baldy bold the second, much to said monks' ire and his enjoyment when Lin found some amusement in him calling that._

_Then _it _happened._

_The break up._

_-Police Station Gym-_

_Kazuo walked in to the gym seeing Lin tear the place up in shear anger. He shivered at the level of ferocity she was showing. _

_Truly women are the scariest force in the world when angered._

_"Hey Lin-lin~" Kazuo said cheerfully, but with caution._

_Lin turned to him with a face willed with absolute irritation at his very presents._

'Oi oi, don't look at me like that. It may hurt my feelings.' _Kazuo thought in his mind._

_"What do you want?" Lin asked_

_Kazuo just shrugged, "Just checking on my partner, is that a crime?" He joked with a grin._

_"Yes." She said and went to her routine._

_"Yeesh, shooting me down like that Lin-lin, you're a very hurtful woman, but that's one of the reasons I like you. You're assertive and go for what you want. Maybe I should take a page out of your book." Kazuo said as he got into a thinking position, "Hey Lin-lin, since your assertive and all, maybe you can help me figure this out?" _

_Lin sighed in annoyance and looked at him, "What's your problem?"_

_"Well, there's this girl I like and she just went through a bad break up, how do I tell her I that I like her and not seem like I'm taking advantage of her?" Kazuo asked in thought._

_"I don't know, just tell her." Lin said without care._

_"Awesome! I Knew I could count on you Lin-lin." He said as he walked up to her and smiled, "Lin Beifong, I like you, would you go out with me?" he asked with a smile that could be considered charming._

_"What?" Lin said in surprise and some anger._

_Seeing this Kazuo raised his arms in a surrendering gesture, "Listen I know you're feeling upset about the break up with Tenzin, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you and that I want to help you deal with it if you'll let me." he said softly as he didn't want to upset her further._

_Lin at first said nothing as she turned away. Her break up with Tenzin was hard since he was the one who dumped her even though he did do it as gently as he could, but it still hurt._

_She thought about Kazuo and how they've been partners for years now and even after all the times she ignored his attempts to talk or occasionally flirt with her, he still tried getting to know her better._

_"I don't know Kazuo, I just don't think I feel up to giving romance another try." Lin answered honestly._

_Kazuo wasn't disappointed in her answer, in fact he was thrilled by it cause Lin just opened up to him and spoke her honest feelings._

_"Then why don't you just think about it and let me know when you decide." he said gently._

_Lin wanted to say she wasn't interested, but something made her think differently, "Fine I'll think about it." she said hesitantly._

_"That's all I'm asking." he said with a smile again._

_And so after a week to herself Lin decided to give Kazuo a chance after a small talk with her mother over the break up. _

_Her mother said to give him a chance to at least help her deal with her broken heart._

_So she gave him a chance where their first date was more of a hangout as they just talked, ate and walked together. _

_To her surprise she enjoyed herself as it helped her feel better and she agreed to see him again when he asked her out again._

_So they went on dates again as their relationship slowly grew to something she felt was more special than what she would've had with Tenzin._

_Their dates were a success. _

_Their dates then lead to a relationship. _

_Their relationship led to marriage._

_Their marriage then lead to a new life._

_And before that new life was even born, _that _case happened._

_"Alright, promise me you'll be careful?" Lin said to Kazuo as she sat in bed with her swollen stomach from pregnancy which she happened to be six months in._

_"Come on Lin-lin, this is me your talking to. I promise though." Kazuo said with gentleness in his emerald eyes as he rubbed her belly softly._

_"Good." Lin answered with a nod._

_-End of flash back-_

Korra blinked at him stopping, "What happened then?"

Naruto sighed in sadness, "He was investigating the Agni Kai's. He got a tip about a building they were using and snuck in, turns out it was a trap. He got cornered in the basement as he was heavily outnumbered and I guess he knew he wasn't getting away so he collapsed the entire building on him and the Agni Kai's. Only some of the Agni Kai's got away and those who did were arrested for life of course. They said he was grinning like a madman when he tore the building down." The blonde said as they arrived at Air Temple Island.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Korra whispered.

"Hey, he went down as a hero, though mom always calls him an idiot for never calling for backup and for how he practically killed himself to win the fight." Naruto joked lamely.

They put their masks on and climbed over the rocky terrain till they arrived that the islands temple area.

They looked up and saw Amon bored one of the Equalists airships by the high tower.

"There's Amon." Korra stated

"Let's get into the temple and when he returns..." Naruto trailed off.

"We ambush him." Korra answered

They were walking up to the temple when a voice spoke out.

"What are you two doing here?"

They turned to see the Lieutenant.

"We just transferred Sir." Naruto said

"Well you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena."

"The arena, sir?" Naruto asked

"The rally…you should have been briefed about this." he stated

"We'll be there Sir." Korra said with a bow.

Korra nudged Naruto and whispered, "I know another way in."

"Which one?" Naruto asked back.

"There's more than one?" she said with some surprise.

"Yep."

"We're taking the one by the wall." Korra stated

"Nice pick." Naruto said as they went to the spot.

They entered the temple and Korra spoke.

"Let's hide in the attic."

"Got it." Naruto answered as they rushed up there.

Naruto went up first and turned round to see someone who was on his _get back at _list.

"Well don't you look at home in a cell." Naruto stated in amusement while containing his anger.

Korra turned to see who he was talking and saw someone she was not expecting, "Tarrlok?" Korra said in surprise as she took her mask off, as did Naruto.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me?" The tattered Tarrlok asked.

"I should shove your head up your ass for what you did to me and Korra, you know that right?" Naruto questioned with an angry grin.

Tarrlok rolled his eyes, "Always with the dramatics Naruto." He shot back.

"Oh I wasn't being dramatic. I'll even let you pick, from the front or the back?" he asked for which way the ex-waterbender wanted his head pushed.

"Are there any other prisoners on the island?" Korra asked trying to break the tension, but Naruto was in the right to be hostile.

"No, I'm the only one." Tarrlok said.

"And what makes you so special?" Korra asked.

"I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok stated.

"I did not see that coming." Naruto said in shock.

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was." Tarrlok continued

"What?" Korra said in surprise.

"So was taking over the city a brotherly hobby?" Naruto asked

"No, I didn't even know it was him until after he captured me."

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra questioned

"It all began with my _father_ Yakone." Tarrlok started

Yakone had escaped prison, changed his face, and moved to the Northern Water Tribe.

He married and eventually had kids.

Tarrlok and Amon, no Noatak, which was Amon's true name.

When Yakone found out they both could waterbend, he started to teach them in a Spartan style.

Eventually he told his children who he was and taught them how to blood bend and then how to bloodbend without a full moon.

When it came for them to blood bend each other, Tarrlok refused.

Yakone threatened him, but Noatak bloodbent Yakone to protect Tarrlok and fled away afterwards.

They had assumed that Noatak perished in the icy region.

"That has to the saddest story I've ever heard." Korra stated

"Avatar Korra, Chief Naruto, I am truly sorry for what I've done to you both. I thought I was better than my _father_, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge just like he wanted me to be and so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I believe Amon truly believes that bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"Did he tell you who he was?" Naruto asked.

"No, when he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brothers' bloodbending grip." Tarrlok answered.

"So…he somehow uses blood bending to take peoples bending." Korra thought out loud.

"I don't know how he does it, but then again I've never encounter a bender as strong as Noatak." Tarrlok said

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra questioned.

Naruto grinned devilishly, "We hit him where it hurts the most." He said.

"Where?" Korra asked.

"We got major dirt on him, so where can we use said dirt?" Naruto question.

Korra thought and her eyes lit up, "At the rally!" she said in glee.

"Exactly, we expose the truth in front of all his supporters…" Naruto started

"And his entire revolution collapses!" Korra finished

Korra turned to Tarrlok, "Thank you…for your help."

Tarrlok just turned his head to the side.

Naruto started to walk away, but Korra stopped him.

"We can't just leave him here." She said

Naruto raised an eyebrow as in saying, 'Yes we can, dumbass tried to blow me.'

"Go, Amon can't know anyone spoke with me." Tarrlok said as he stood up and gripped the bars of his cell, "Defeat him and put an end to this sad story."

They both nodded and as they walked away, Naruto turned to Tarrlok.

"I'm still shoving your head up your ass later." He said as he followed Korra down.

Tarrlok just quirked his lips.

Naruto was still Naruto it seemed.

**0 Deep in the snowy mountains 0**

Deep in the snowy mountain area and down by a path in the forest was Naga as he was running into the mountains while carrying Iroh, Asami, Itachi and Bolin who was also carrying Pabu.

They eventually stopped near a cliff when they saw Amon's planes descending somewhere.

They looked down from the cliff near them to see the newly built Airbase where a couple of the new high speed planes were returning and landing for a refuel and reload of weaponry after their successful attack on the United Resistance warships.

"Well I guess it's safe to say we found their precious airbase." Iroh said as he stared down at the machines that sunk his fleet with a hard expression.

"So it seems." Itachi said with no clear emotion.

Iroh turned to Bolin, "Alright Bolin once we get down there I'll need you to earth bend those runways so their planes can't take off which will leave them defenseless for us to destroy." he said in a serious tone.

Bolin gave a salute, "Aye aye captain…arg I mean general, general Iroh sir!" he said with bumbled words as they turned to head down the mountain but as Bolin took a step he heard Naga letting out a whining noise with Pabu on top.

Bolin gave then a serious look, "You guys stay and wait until we get back alright." he said as he turned but saw Naga about to take a step forward, "No, stay." he said with a hand signal for emphasis.

Naga let out another whine but lied down obeying the order with Pabu now lying down as well.

The four members of team avatar made their way down a hill where they saw fence posts that strangely had no wires or anything attached to them to provide a blockade.

"Why would there be fence posts but no fence." Asami said in confusion as she looked at the post as she and the others got closer and made their way to just walk by them.

However as they did Itachi suddenly grabbed Asami by her waist while he used his other arm to hit Bolin and Iroh on the chest and send them backwards while he jumped back with Asami.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Bolin said as he stood up.

"Yeah, what's with you?" Iroh asked as he also stood up and was now on his guard.

Itachi said nothing as he put Asami down and kneeled down on his knees were he scooped up some snow and made a large snow ball the size of a human head.

The others were confused by what he was doing.

"What are you doing…" Asami didn't get to finish her sentence as Itachi gently threw the large snowball at the fence post and when it got in between two posts the snowball was instantly assaulted by the posts releasing lightning that fried the snowball as it disintegrated and melted from the heat and energy.

Needless to say Asami, Bolin, and Iroh were surprised by what they saw.

Itachi turned to them, "I believe you can imagine what would've happened if I hadn't pulled you guys back from those posts?" he said with an almost sarcastic tone.

All three knew what would've happened and now they were glad to have been spared the unpleasant experience.

"Thanks Itachi you saved our skin, literally." Bolin said apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a good thing we had you on our team, you're quite a reliable guy." Iroh said

"How'd you know those would've electrocuted us?" Asami asked

"Through pure instinct and sense of danger that told me something was amiss and considering your last statement I figured that something wasn't right." Itachi said logically.

"You got quite the sharp instincts then." Iroh said as he turned to Bolin, "Okay Bolin knock those posts down and destroy so we can safely get across." he said to him with a bit of impatience since they were on a time limit before those plans were ready to take off again.

"No problem general." Bolin said as he saluted and took a bending stance where he shot his arms forward and then down where the posts where they sunk into the ground as Bolin forced the earth to close and put pressure on them before they exploded from malfunction.

"Alright let's go." Iroh said as they ran ahead and continued their way towards the airbase.

**0 In one part of Republic City 0**

Mako and Yuki were sneaking around the City to follow their objective. They made their way across the streets while avoiding the Mecha tanks that were patrolling the area.

Eventually they made their way to a storage factory that was one of Mr. Sato's buildings that the Police force checked when he was under suspicion.

It seemed that since Amon started the invasion they were now using their old buildings without care since most of the police force was captured.

The two stopped by an alley as they looked to see 4 chi blockers guarding the front gate with two Mecha tanks behind them acting as backup.

"This doesn't look good, I'm not sure we can take on those two tanks alone." Mako said with some uncertainty as he knew fire bending was the least effective element against the tanks.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, stay quiet and let me handle this until the coast is clear okay?" she ordered

"You can't be serious!" Mako shouted quietly in disbelief.

Yuki now looked to Mako with a smirk as her hands where on her hips and she got in front of his face, "What you think a non-bending woman can't handle herself?" she said in a challenging tone.

Mako instantly backed up and waved his hands in a surrender gesture, "No no I'm not saying that at all." he said quickly as he did not want to face a woman's wrath since he was smart enough to know how scary they could be when they were pissed off.

"Then please trust me a little and stay here unless you see I'm in trouble alright cutie." she said as she traced a finger under Mako's chin before she left him alone blushing and shuddering for a moment.

"How does Itachi deal with her when she get's like that?" he said to himself in wonder as he saw her sneaking around the building.

Yuki silently crept over to the building as she used her flexibility and acrobatics to silently run up the building and jump to the roof as she got to the front to look down at her targets.

She drew her sword quickly as she jumped off the roof and behind an Equalist as she hit him in the back of the head with the back of her blade which instantly knocked him unconscious.

The Equalists turned to their attacker but Yuki was faster as she attacked the closest Equalist and delivered a chop to his neck that momentarily stunned him as his breathing was stopped for a moment which she seized by hitting him with the back of the head with her swords handle.

The other two Equalists moved in while the Mecha tanks started firing their grappling cables but Yuki dodged with elegant grace almost like a dancer as she put away her sword.

The two Equalists got in front of her as the three of them engaged in hand to hand combat.

Yuki was on the defense as she blocked all strikes aimed at her.

Although she was outnumbered two against one she had the advantage thanks to her superior fighting skills, flexibility, and agility that she inherited and was taught by her grandmother Ty Lee.

The two Equalists jumped back and went inside the storage warehouse as the Mecha tanks fired their electric disks, but Yuki sidestepped one, jumped over another and then redrew her sword which she used to knock away the last two disks.

The two Equalists who came back out were momentarily stunned at how they saw Yuki deal with the disks before they charged at her again, this time wearing electric gloves.

Seeing them charging at her again Yuki re-sheathed her sword as she reengaged in hand to hand combat.

The Equalists made attempts to grab her to shock her unconscious, but Yuki was now avoiding them as she kept her distance.

"Sorry boys, but only my husband is allowed to hold me." Yuki said cheerfully before she flipped over both of them and quickly grabbed their arms from behind and connected them to each other as they were electrocuted and knocked unconscious.

She quickly jumped just in time to avoid a cable a Mecha tank fired to try and catch her.

She landed on the ground and started running to avoid the other Mecha tanks that tried to using its arm to slam her.

She quickly spun around and jumped to the air as she re-drew her sword and used it to break through the glass of the Mecha tank she landed on.

Thank fully for the Equalist inside it, the sword didn't stab him as the point was a few inches away from his body.

However his relieve was short lived as he was Yuki peeking through the hole as she waved at him with a smile that was now disturbing him.

"Sorry about this." she said as she quickly pushed her arm in the hole and before the Equalist knew what happened she pulled the lever which raised the cockpit open as she grabbed him and threw him out and onto the floor painfully.

Yuki jumped inside and closed the cockpit as she grabbed the controls and turned the tank to face the other one.

The Equalists tank charged forward to punch her but she had her tank avoid the hit and grab the tank by the arm as she then began to spin around and around with the tank in tow until she let go and the Equalists tank was sent flying and crashing onto the storage warehouse wall that cause it damage to the pipes on its back as it shutdown with the Equalist seemingly trapped inside or unconscious from the impact.

Yuki turned around just in time to see the Equalist she forcibly ejected from the tank had gotten up and was running away.

However before he could get far she fired an electro disk that hit its mark wrapping around him and knocking him out through electrocution.

Seeing no enemies left opened the cockpit and had her tank charge at the wall as she jumped of it leaving the tank to crash and fall over on its back.

"Note to self, thank Itachi for giving me a run down on those tanks." She muttered to herself.

She turned to Mako as she cheerfully waved at him saying the coast was clear now.

Mako meanwhile just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he was gaping at what he just saw Yuki do by herself.

"Not to self, never pick a fight with her." he said to himself as he shook himself awake and walked ran over to her location.

Yuki tied the men up and with Mako's help; they dragged them away from the building.

"Okay, now let's go in and destroy the place." Yuki ordered.

"Got it." Mako nodded as they headed inside and saw lots of supplies.

They looked around for a few minutes and until Yuki cheered.

"What is it?" Mako asked as he jogged to up her.

Yuki held up a few canisters of oil and grinned menacingly, "Time to start a fire."

Yuki walked to the far edge of the warehouse and dumped the oil all around and then on the wooden support beams.

She led Mako to the front of the warehouse, "Okay fire at the large pool of oil in the back and the support beams and then let's get out of here." Yuki said.

"I like your style." Mako said with a grin and fired two fire balls at the spots he was suppose to aim and for and as soon as he did they both ran out of the build.

They went a few blocks away from the building and saw it collapse moments later in a fiery blaze.

Yuki whistled at their work, "Nice job kiddo, now on to the next one."

"It's going to be a long day isn't it?" Mako asked as they started to walk away to their next target.

"Yes, yes it is. Now to pass the time, talk to big sister Yuki about you and a certain heiress." Yuki said teasingly.

Mako blushed as she asked all kinds of questions that were way out of his comfort zone.

It was going to be a _long_ day for him.

**0 At the rally 0**

Naruto and Korra stationed themselves on a high balcony and waited for Amon to begin his speech.

Amon rose on to the stage facing the audience.

"Thank you for joining me on this historical occasion." Amon said

The crowd cheered wildly.

"When I was a boy-" he started, but was cut off.

"You ran away from daddy after you had a tantrum!" Naruto shouted

Amon looked up to see who interrupted him.

"That's a nice lie you have going there Amon, or should I call you Noatak?" Korra asked as both she and Naruto removed their masks as Amon narrowed his eyes.

The Lieutenant whispered something to Amon, but he just waved his hand.

"Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar or from Chief Beifong. Let's hear what they have to say?" Amon said

"Amon has been lying to you! The spirits didn't give him the power to take peoples bending away; he uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" Korra proclaimed got the crowds attention.

"You're desperate Avatar; making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." Amon said without worry.

"Your family wasn't killed by a fire bender. His father was Yakone and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok." Korra continued.

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Amon said as he took off his mask to show his scared face which stunned the crowd.

"This is what a fire bender did to me!" Amon said as he pointed to his face.

"Seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree Noatak. Didn't daddy dearest get a face job when he ran away to the Northern Water Tribe?" Naruto asked

"I wouldn't know Chief Beifong." Amon said as he put his mask back on.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sure Noatak, but you need to remember, once you start a lie, it's like thread on a spindle, you keep pulling and pull and eventually you run out of thread, just like when you get caught with your pants down." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"The Avatar is lying!" The crowd said as they started to yell.

"I'm telling you, he's a waterbender!" she said pointing at Amon.

"They don't believe me. It didn't work!" Korra said

"Doesn't matter Korra, we planted the seed, now we just got to let it grow." Naruto said as he got into a defensive position, "Come on, we got to go." The blonde said as Chi-blockers started to surround them.

"I wouldn't leave just yet Avatar. You'll miss the main event." Amon said as the floor opened to reveal his new prisoners.

They both turned to see Tenzin and his children tied up on posts while gagged.

"No, they got away. We saw them get away!" she said to Naruto who was now looking worried.

"Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever!" Amon proclaimed

"You really are a sick fuck, just like your father Noatak!" Naruto shouted in rage.

"You and the Avatar are welcome to come down here and try to stop me." Amon challenged.

Korra was about to jump right in when Naruto stopped her. "Korra he's baiting us we need a plan first." he said as he tried to reason with her although he himself was feeling the urge to just jump right in as well.

"They can't wait we need to help them now." Korra shouted.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." Amon said as he started walking to the airbenders.

"Enough!" Naruto shouted and he stomped his on the platform he was standing on and punched forward as he sent stone spikes at Amon, who dodged to the left of the stage, and the spikes made a wall separating him from the air benders.

Naruto ran up the side of the wall while using his earth bending to magnetize himself to it while Korra used her firebending to help propel herself along the wall as they jumped the stage.

Korra sent a volley of fire at the Equalists on stage while Naruto broke the air benders free.

"Where's Pema and the kid?" Naruto asked as he shattered their bindings with metalbending.

"In prison." Tenzin said with his mouth now free.

"And mom?" Naruto asked in fear.

"I don't know?" Tenzin said solemnly.

Naruto growled in anger as he freed the kids.

As soon as Tenzin was freed he sent the rest of the Equalists and Amon flying with Air bending.

"Okay guys, stay calm, your big bro is going to protect you, so follow me." Naruto said and they nodded.

They went through the back stage door and ran down the hallway.

"Get them out of here, we'll create a diversion." Korra said to Tenzin and he nodded.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby." Tenzin said to the kids.

"Prison break!" Meelo exclaimed

As they left Amon came out from the door they just came out from.

Korra sent a wave of fire down the hallway and they both ran down the opposite end of the forked hallway as the airbenders.

Korra made a wall of fire to block the path and they both ran into a storage room.

They hid under separate curtains as they heard Amon's footsteps.

Amon walked to the end of the room and used his blood bending to pull out Korra from one of the curtains they were hiding under.

Amon lifted Korra into the air, but Naruto came out and sent a rock line at Amon's footing and he had to jump out of the way.

Still keeping his grip on Korra, he used his other hand on Naruto and lifted him in the air too.

"Fucking coward, can't do anything without bloodbending, huh? Nothing but a weak little pussy like dear old dad, eh Noatak?" Naruto groaned out as Amon squeezed harder.

"You talk too much boy." Amon spat out.

He slammed them on the ground and pressured Naruto down, as he lifted Korra to her knees and placed his hand on her neck.

"No!" Naruto shouted as he mentally used metal bending on one of his bulky bands and a wire of metal shot out and hit Amons mask breaking it and causing the debris to hit his right eye painfully.

"AHHHHH!" Amon hollowed in pain as he held his right eye with both hands.

Naruto slammed his hand to the ground and sent another rock line; one Amon couldn't dodge, and sent the waterbender flying across the room.

**0 Back at the airfield 0**

Back with Itachi and the others they have just made their way down safely after avoiding a few other traps.

There were new electric mines hidden under the snow and some pit falls that would've trapped them in platinum cages.

Luckily for them Itachi was able to spot the traps by seeing any signs of the ground having been disturbed or seeing that someone had been in the area.

Truly they were glad he was with them otherwise they'd have been caught long ago.

They made their way behind a boulder as they saw that most planes had just about finished and were preparing to take off.

"Damn it we're out of time, go!" Iroh shouted as they all charged.

"I'll take the communication room, Bolin you take out the runways, and Asami you destroy the planes inside the warehouse." Itachi ordered as they nodded and separated.

Asami ran in the warehouse to see some Mecha tanks and leftover plans inside. She quickly ran to the nearest tank as she got in the cockpit and was surprised to how familiar the controls were to her.

"Huh well what'd you know, it's just like riding a future industries forklift." she said to herself as she grabbed the controls and started moving the tank.

Itachi went ahead to the control room while Iroh ran ahead and fired bursts of fire from his hands to accelerate him forward as he jumped onto a plane that just took off as he grabbed the pilot and threw him off where luckily for him he had a parachute that saved his life.

Iroh sat down as he grabbed the controls however as soon as he did the plane started to go nuts as it began to fall and veer side to side.

He pulled the lever back as the plan started to pull up and he adjusted the lever as he started to get control over the plan.

With his control restored he now began chasing after the other plans that were ahead of him.

**0 In the communication room 0**

In the communication room was a room filled with radios, tables, and over twelve Equalists who were speaking with the pilots to search for any other United Forces coming their way.

Their work was interrupted as their door was burst open as an Equalist guard was thrown in.

The others got up as they faced the door to see who was attacking.

However the light bulbs on the roof of the path were destroyed and they couldn't see anything past the door.

"Who's there?!" An Equalist shouted.

Silence was the only answer as they waited for their enemy to be revealed.

"Go check it out." an Equalist told two others as they moved closer to the door and went inside.

Their silhouettes began to be covered in the dark, but before they were completely covered someone pulled both of them into the darkness and what followed next was the sound of screams and hits being delivered.

"Guys, are you okay!" the Equalist shouted to the two men that were pulled in, but there was no answer.

Eventually they saw a silhouette of someone stepping out of the shadows.

A few seconds later the figure was completely revealed and to everyone's surprise they saw Itachi.

"Itachi!" nearly all Equalists shouted out at seeing their former ally.

"Glad to know everyone still remembers me." Itachi said without emotion which unnerved them as they always found him to be disturbing in the way he seemed without any expression, as if he was empty.

"You traitor, how dare you betray us after Amon let you join our cause." one angry Equalist shouted.

"I was never on Amon's side I merely joined so I could gather all the info I needed to help the Avatar and the Police Force to stop you all." Itachi said with an uncaring shrug.

"You will pay for your treachery!" a different Equalist shouted as they all charged at Itachi who stood calmly without any sign of being nervous.

_'Fools.' _Itachi thought to himself as he charged to meet them head on.

**0 Over Republic City 0**

The five plans made their way over the city as they headed for their target but unknown to them the sixth plane that followed them was commandeered by general Iroh who was gaining on them.

Iroh got closer as he stood up and quickly launched a lightning blast that successfully hit one of the plane's tail wings as it began to loss control until broke apart and the pilot ejected with his parachute.

The other plans broke formation as Iroh went after one of them flying behind him in a chase. The Equalist pilot saw him getting closer and launched Bolas at Iroh which tangled up the planes propeller.

Iroh looked down and saw other planes far below him which he decided to try and seize.

So he jumped out of the falling plane and fired bursts of fire from his hands that acted as turbines which he used to steer himself towards another plane.

He managed to land safely on it without the pilot knowing as he launched a fire blast at another plane that was right in front of them as its left engine was blown and it began to fall.

Iroh rolled to the side and used a fire kick that sent the pilot flying out of his seat before he knew what hit him.

Iroh quickly took over the controls as he stabilized the plane but it was short lived as another plane dropped a bomb on top of his plane which damaged the left tail wing.

However the plane was still air born and as Iroh looked up he saw the plan preparing to drop another bomb. So he launched a fire blast at the plane's cargo drop just as it opened to drop the bomb which causes it to explode.

However his victory was cut short as his plane's left tail wing blew up even more as the plane began to fall from the sky and was heading straight for Avatar Aang's statue.

Seeing no way out he Iroh jumped off the plane and into the sea. The drop from a high altitude had him sink a few feet down below before he quickly swam to the surface and made it out just in time to see his plane crash into Aang's face which made him cringe until he heard a cracking sound and saw the large duplicate of Amon's mask fall of revealing Aang's face in all its glory.

"Now that's more like it." Iroh said in satisfaction at seeing that mask gone and Aang's face exposed once again like it should always be.

He looked up to see the last plane turning back since it no longer had the other planes to help it launch the attack.

"I hope Bolin did his job." Iroh said to himself as he started to swim towards Aang's Island.

**0 Back at the airbase 0**

Bolin was tearing up the flight paths as they became torn and covered with jagged rocks sticking up.

As he finished tearing up the last path he turned to see three Mecha tanks heading towards him as the fired their cables.

Bolin saw he couldn't defend himself in time since his back was turned but before the cables could connect Naga suddenly appeared and grabbed all three cables in his mouth and in a surprising show of strength pulled on all three causing the Mecha tanks to momentarily lifted into the air and when they fell they lost their footing as they spiraled and rolled on the floor until they stopped during the crash with one tank almost ramming into Bolin as it stopped a few inches from his body.

"Wooh hoo nice one Naga, I take back what I said, we should've brought you along." Bolin cheered as Naga spat out the cables and shook himself before walking over to him.

Meanwhile inside the ware house Asami was using her mecha tank to thrash and destroy the spare planes that were stored inside. She destroyed eight of them so far and there were only two left now.

She was about to turn to wreck them when a voice was heard.

"ASAMI!" the voice shouted.

She turned her tank to see her father inside another mecha tank.

Mr. Sato looked around to see the carnage left behind by the destruction of his planes, "What do you think you're doing? Don't you know your aiding the very people who took your mother away!" he said angrily.

"The only people I'm aiding are my friends and I know mom would be so sad right now seeing what you've become." Asami said.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I'm doing this to avenge her death by the hands of bending." Mr. Sato shouted in anger from what Asami dared to say to him.

"Her death was avenged years ago when Naruto killed that bender to save himself and I!" Asami shouted back.

Mr. Sato's expression did not soften, "Yes he did, but the source of her death hasn't been eliminated yet." He said with contained hatred, "The person who killed your mother may have been dealt with but the bending that was used to take her life wasn't and I won't stop until bending is extinct." He finished as he charged his tank forward.

Asami fired the cables aiming for the legs to try and knock it down but Mr. Sato evaded the cables sideways and rammed her tank as she was sent flying back and crashing down in between the last two planes which were now destroyed.

Outside Bolin saw that Asami was in trouble.

"Asami!" he said as he ran to Naga to climb on but he was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder.

He turned around prepared to attack when he saw that it was Itachi who stopped him.

His cloths were a bit torn, cut up, and even burned, but other than that he looked fine and uninjured.

"I can't let you interfere in this Bolin." Itachi said seriously.

"What're you talking about Asami needs our help!" Bolin shouted out.

"This is a family matter that must be solved between them, besides she's down but not out yet. If her life is in danger then we'll enter the fight and save her but until then we must let her deal with her father." Itachi said with no intention of changing his mind.

Bolin looked unsure but he did see Itachis point so he stayed in place watching the fight.

Mr. Sato closed in as he slammed down on Asami's tank causing the glass to break apart.

"I don't want to hurt you Asami, but if you continue to resist I'll have no choice but to beat you and lock you away until this war is over." Mr. Sato said with only a hint of regret at fighting his daughter.

"Why can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?" Asami said sadly.

"You might see it as wrong, but I know it's the best choice. With bending taken out of existence no one will have the power to threaten anyone ever again." Mr. Sato said with certainty.

"WHAT ABOUT NARUTO?" She shouted out.

At the sound of his former friends name Mr. Sato stiffened, "What about him?" he asked

"How do you think he and I felt knowing you were helping out that creep Amon? We grew up together as kids and overtime we became family, he loved you like an Uncle, I loved him like a brother and Lin was like an Aunt to me and yet you betrayed them as if they meant nothing to you and broke our family bonds!" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Mr. Sato looked at Asami in inner pain to see her crying and he froze.

His daughter was crying, he had only seen her cry once before and that was when his wife was killed.

The pain from that moment and seeing his daughter in tears was something he never wanted to see again and yet Asami was crying again and this time he was the cause of it.

He wanted to blame her tears because of her attachment to Naruto, but he couldn't as he also cared for him even now despite him being a bender.

At that time his mind flashed back to all the times Naruto was with them like a family.

His wife had grown fond of Naruto and even once told him he was like the son/nephew they never had as Asami had someone to play with and grow close to.

They spent years together never even getting into a fight once as they were like close siblings.

Even when his wife was killed Naruto didn't stop visiting and being there for his daughter in her time of need despite the traumatized experienced he went through when he killed that bender.

Even when he secretly joined Amon because he believed he was right about bending, Naruto still showed one of the main reasons why he couldn't fully hate him: _his desire to protect everyone, be they bender or non-bender_.

Naruto showed idealism as he always thought about what could be done to give the people better safety.

He even took their confiscated weapons and used them to think of new ways to help people.

Asami saw her father stop all of a sudden and not knowing what else to do she got her tank up and knocked her father's tank down where she rammed in down and ripped the chest open seeing her father looking up at her fearfully.

Asami saw this and stopped as she was hesitant to take him down.

Seeing his daughter not continuing he jumped out and made a run for it.

Asami saw him go and for a moment she wanted to let him go, but in the end she fired an electric disk that wrapped around his legs and shocked him to the ground as he fell unconscious from losing the feeling in his legs.

Itachi and Bolin saw this and even though they now completed their mission Bolin didn't feel like cheering as he and Itachi went to tie up Mr. Sato.

It was a hollow victory.

**0 With Korra and Naruto 0**

Naruto got up to help Korra, but Amon rose holding his right hand to his right eye as he raised his left hand and bloodbent Naruto.

"AH!" Naruto shouted as Amon slammed him into the ground repeatedly while Korra still struggled to get up.

"Amon!" a voice shouted.

The Lieutenant walked in, "Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it?" he questioned, "I just saw you bloodbend Beifong!" he pointed out.

Amon turned to face him as the now ex-Lieutenant pulled off his mask and stepped on it.

"You traitor! I dedicated my life for you!" he said as he pulled out his electrified kali sticks and charged at Amon.

Amon stopped him with blood bending and lifted him in the air.

The Lieutenant groaned in pain as Amon continued to crush him.

"You served me well Lieutenant." Amon said as he threw him into some building materials and they collapsed on him.

While Amon was occupied, Naruto got to his feet and charged at Amon while his back was turned. He shifted his metal wires into wrist blades in order to stab the blood bender.

Amon turned around to see this and stopped Naruto in mid-jump.

"You have been a thorn in my side for long enough." Amon said as he let go of his eye the which he forced to stay closed until it he could get some water to heal it. He raised both of his hands and pushed them forward.

The sound of metal cutting into flesh could be heard.

Naruto's eyes widened as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.

The blonde looked down and saw his wrist blades pierced him in the stomach.

He coughed up a glob of blood and Amon threw him at Korra and he skidded in front of her leaving a small trail of blood.

Her eyes widened in terror, "NARUTO!" she cried out and scrambled across the ground to reach him.

She cradled him in her arms and cursed herself for not having a water skin with her so she could heal him. He was going to die, he was going to die and she could do nothing, he was going to die and it was all her fault.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Korra weakly, "Hey Korra…" he said weakly.

"Naruto, Naruto take it easy, you're going to be okay. You hear me?" she asked as hot tears fell from her eyes.

"I feel so tired…" he said weakly.

"You can't sleep Naruto, you're going to have to stay awake." She pleaded desperately.

Naruto weakly raised his hand and wiped one of her teary eyes and smiled at her, "You can't cry when your sad water princess…you can only cry when you're happy." He said to her.

"I'm not crying, just stop talking you idiot, please, save your energy, you'll be okay." She choked out as new tears fell from her eyes.

"No…I won't." Naruto said to her.

"Yes you will, don't say that!" Korra pleaded as her tears continued to fall.

"It's…okay Korra, I…can see…my end coming. I guess…this is where…I say goodbye." he said in acceptance of his impending death.

"Naruto please don't leave me, you can fight this." Korra begged him to stay awake.

Naruto raised his arm weakly as he cupped her face, "I'm sorry…but it looks like …this is…a fight I won't be winning. I just…want you to know… that I…love you." he said as his vision began to blur and go black.

"Naruto…I…love you too." Korra said tearfully as Narutos hand fell to the ground and his eyes closed allowing the blackness to envelop his vision as he drifted to eternal sleep.

Korra froze as she saw him die as the blood from his hand trailed her face as it mixed with her tears.

"Truly a touching farewell but now it is your turn Avatar." Amon said as he walked towards her.

Korra said nothing and didn't react as she looked at her hand covered in Naruto's blood, "You killed him," she started to say, "You killed him, YOU KILLED HIM!" she shouted and turned to him as her eyes shined white with raw power as her tears continued falling, **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **She shouted in rage and sorrow as she went into _The Avatar State_ and swung her hand and a wave of air threw Amon into the far wall.

He hit the wall hard and his cracked mask fell off, showing the blood from his eye dribbling over his scar which was running from the liquid going over it.

He was wearing makeup, he had no real scar!

**"You will pay for your crimes!" **Korra said in a thousand voices at once.

Noatak tried to bloodbend her, but it didn't work. The avatar state made her immune to his bloodbending. It was like trying to blood bend a thousand people at the same time, he just didn't have enough power for it.

**"You wish to have a scar, then I will give you a real one!" **she proclaimed as she sent a powerful wave of fire at Noatak.

Noatak tried to shield his face from the flames as they hit him. The force of the blast was so great, that it tore through the wall and sent him flying out side and he landed in the ocean.

Korra was about to continue, but the voices in her head told her to let his lies come to the surface just as he will come to the surface as well.

Noatak felt his entire body in pain, the salt water mixing with the fresh burn marks on his body was excruciating, but he was drowning, he needed air, now!

He bent the water around him and rose to the surface to breath but that was a mistake.

His followers, his mindless followers had just witnessed him waterbend.

His newly burnt face and upper body turned to see the all powerful Avatar staring him down. He jump off the water pillar and tried to get away.

As he swam, he felt himself not going anywhere. He turned his head to see the Avatar raising him from the water in a water bubble and froze him in place.

He tried, oh how he tried to bend the water, but the Avatar, she just kept freezing it and he could move his arms to bend to ice back into water.

**"You have taken a life Noatak of the Northern Water Tribe, the life of someone I held dear to my heart. You will pay for your crimes, for starting a war in your own sense of ****_Justice_****, only to be a hypocrite, for ruining the lives of others. You will pay in ****_full_****!" **Korra announced as she crushed the ice ball and killed Noatak, ending him and the threat he was once and for all as he fell to the sea and began to sink to the bottom.

Korra's eyes returned to normal and she fell to her knees, but she forced herself to stand and waterbent the water below to come to her.

She turned to the downed Naruto and tried to heal him.

"Come on, come on, work!" Korra said in a panic.

**"Idiot boy. He's always been like that you know."** Kurama says as he made his existence known while staring at Narutos body.

"Shut up." Korra said harshly as she tried to heal the boy she loves.

**"Always the martyr that one. Willing to sacrifice himself just for others."** the fox continued.

"Shut up!" Korra shouted as she continued to heal Narutos injury.

**"You're a very selfish girl you know. What right do you have to deny him his peace...well for a bit till Kami makes him repeat the same thing over and over again."** he said snidely.

"Will you stop talking!" She shouted in fury as tears streamed her face.

**"You can save him physically, but you can't save him spiritual you know."** He added as he trotted over to her and smiled a vulpine smile.

Korra froze at hearing this, "What do you mean?" she asked in a whisper.

**"Foolish little girl, his spirit has already left his body to move on to his next assignment. He won't remember any of this, not his mother, not the others, not you or your love for him."** he said if he was giving a lecture.

"I thought he was your friend?" she said in a monotone voice as she got back to healing the blonde through trembling hands.

**"The original was. These poor excuses of him couldn't cut it to be half as amazing as the original. Each one of them is just a base template of who Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze truly is. I watch over them, but I won't really like them as much as I did the original."** the fox said with a frown.

"What do I have to do?" she asked in a low whisper.

**"Hm?"** Kurama said as he held his paw to his large ear.

"What do I have to do?" Korra yelled at the fox.

**"Hm, answer this, would you kill for him?"**

"Does what I did to Noatak answer your question!" Korra said without hesitation.

**"Would you raze the very world you are titled to protect for him?" **

"Yes." she answered in a whisper as tears trailed her face as she felt sickened answering these questions.

**"...Would you give up your bending for him?"**

"Yes." she said as stared at the blondes' face.

**"Would you die for him?"**

That paused Korra, if she died to revive Naruto then she wouldn't be able to be with him. She thought about what that would mean for her but she made her choice.

Naruto was more important to her than her bending or life so she will do what it takes to bring him back.

"...Yes." she answered

The fox smiled a cruel smile**, "Good answers, maybe you are worth your salt for his affections, but to do all those things for love? Thought your little Avatar title was all about maintaining the balance of the world. I guess you're still just human after all."**

"I answered your damn questions, what do I have to do!" Korra roared as she looked this sick little thing!

**"Why go to the spirit world of course."** Kurama said in a dark chuckle.

**0 Southern Water Tribe 0**

Everyone was sitting in one of the huts at the South Pole waiting on Katara to finish looking over Naruto.

Everyone was in shambles at what happened to the blonde.

The Airbender family was huddled together with tears while Asami sat close to Lin, who was crying uncontrollably while she did the same.

Yuki held a sad expression as she held Itachi's hand while he showed a blank expression as he looked to the ground, but was in deep sorrow on the inside.

Mako and Bolin just held solemn faces as they thought about their friend.

Korra was sitting with her parents on both sides of her as she was thinking, thinking what the fox had said to her.

If Katara couldn't do anything for Naruto…then she would do what the spirit had said.

She just hoped that Katara could do it.

Katara slid open the door of the room she was working in and entered they living room.

Everyone stood up at her entrance and Lin grabbed her shoulders.

"Please Katara, please tell me you were able to…" she trailed off, but stopped when Katara shook her head.

"His heart has stopped and he isn't breathing."

Lin dropped to her knees.

"Though for some reason his body is still warm and his skin isn't getting paler, as though he's fighting for his live." Katara continued and Lin looked up to her in hope.

"Is there any way to…" Lin trailed off once again, but Katara shook her head again.

"Not to my knowledge, I'm truly sorry dear." Katara said as she got to her knees and let Lin cry on her shoulder.

**"This is really touching." **A dark voice said.

Korra's eyes widened, "Kurama! Show yourself!" she commanded.

A snort was heard, **"Since when did you have the right to order me around little girl?" **Kurama said as he walked into the room.

"Why is Kurama talking?" Jinora asked

**"Because I'm a Spirit, little Airbender." **Kurama said politely, he like Jinora the most out of the Airbender kids, she always got the right spot behind his ears when she scratched him.

"I knew it!" Tenzin exclaimed as he pointed at Kurama in fear, "I knew you weren't normal. I told you Pema, I told you!" he said to his wife, who thought he was a little crazy on the matter of the fox torturing her husband.

Well it looks like she was wrong.

Kurama looked at Tenzin, "**Ah Tenzin so nice to see you again, we should get together again like before just to talk and hangout, you know." **he said with the hidden implication clearly seen.

"Oh no, never again will I be left in a room with you!" Tenzin said as he hide behind his wife.

Kurama shrugged, **"Oh well I guess that fun part is over," **he said before turning to Lin. **"Stand up Lin, the kid isn't out of it yet." **He said as Lin looked at Kurama, **"I told your little Avatar here what she had to do if she wanted him back." **He said and smiled at the chaos about to ensue.

"What!" Lin exclaimed and rounded on Korra, "You knew something and you didn't say anything!" Lin shouted and looked like she was about to nail Korra.

Korra got right in her face with no fear, "I didn't know if I could trust him because he was gloating over Naruto's death!" she returned in equal fury.

**"For the record it was more of an uncaring gesture, but she does have a point; I could have a trap there for her and have her stuck there for all eternity." **Kurama said with a smile.

"Where?" Itachi asked

"The Spirit World…I don't know how to get there though." Korra told as she looked at the floor with quivering fists at her lack of spiritualism.

"It's alright Korra, we'll figure it out and-" Tenzin said as he tried to calm the situation.

"No, we won't, I'm a failure at the spiritual side of bending! How can I save Naruto if I just keep failing at what I'm supposed to have done thousands of times before?" Korra questioned in a shout as she grabbed her coat and ran outside.

Some of the kids were about to chase after her, but Itachi just raised his hand and told them to wait.

"She needs time to herself, let her work it out." He said

The others reluctantly agreed.

**0 With our heroine 0**

Korra ran to the end of icy cliff and raged as the waves below slammed with her anger.

She fell to her knees and pounded the ground repeatedly leaving large cracks in the ground.

"Why, why do I have to fail him, right when he needs me the most, why?" she howled in anger as wind started to pick up around her.

She heard the sounds of footsteps and turned a little to see a master Airbender uniform.

"Damn it Tenzin! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" she shouted as fire flared from her fists.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you." A voice that wasn't Tenzin's said.

She turned around quickly to see him, it was Aang.

He smiled at her, "You didn't have to yell you know?" the Airbender said.

"Aang." She said in silent awe.

"So…you need to go on a road trip, right?" he asked knowingly.

Korra blinked and nodded furiously.

"Well, let's get back to your boyfriend and see what _we_ can do, right Kurama." He said with a smile he turned to look at a hill seeing the fox lying there.

Kurama scoffed as he stood up, **"I suppose I'll help just this one time for his and her sake, but once we're in she'll have to do it on her own without anyone's help." **He said with seriousness in his tone.

Korra looked shocked, "You know him?"

"Yeah I met him when I passed on and I can see his attitude hasn't changed that much." Aang remarked

**"Don't patronize me airhead, your lucky I'm agreeing to assist her." **Kurama growled

"He can take me to the spirit world?" she asked.

Aang nodded.

**"You forget that I'm a powerful spirit, crossing between the real world and spirit world is easy for someone like." **Kurama said with a bit of annoyance.

Korra stood up as she steeled herself and looked at Aang and then Kurama.

"Let's do it." She said

**0**

Korra and Kurama walked back into the hut and headed straight to Naruto.

She ignored everyone else as they asked what she was doing.

She knelt next to Naruto and pressed her thumbs over his forehead and heart like Aang was telling her to while Kurama sat in between them and to everyone's surprise he grew a second tail and connected them to Naruto and Korras chests as his glowed red.

Korras eyes started glowing white.

Tenzin was about to touch her, but Kurama stopped him.

**"Not so fast monk, she's managing to do it. Let's see if she's got the resolve to back her words up." **He said grinning madly as the light grew.

**0 Spirit World 0**

Korra opened her eyes to see a place she could not recognize. The land looked lake a swamp devoid of grass while it had many unusual trees, the sky was dim with yellow light that seemed like a frozen dawn or sunset. The ground seemed to have a pool of water that reflected the surface. All in all she found the place to be unlike any she's ever seen.

"Welcome to the spirit world Korra." The voice of Aang said.

She turned to see him and felt a bit more confident with him around for whatever she had to do to get Naruto back. However before she moved she noticed something about her body.

"Hey my body's not blue or glowing ?" She said as looked to see her body was still the same.

"That's because you used a special method to enter the spirit world so your body has remained the same since you haven't achieved spiritual enlightenment."

"Am I going to be okay like this?" Korra asked a bit worried.

"No you'll be just fine, in fact you should enjoy it cause in your state you can still use your bending." Aang explained

"Really? Awesome!" Korra said excitedly as she fired a blast of fire to see for herself.

Then she remembered something, "You gambled." Korra said with a grin.

Aang averted his eyes and rubbed his lucky bald head, "What? The monks' got luck." He reasoned

Korra laughed as they looked around.

"Where's Kurama?" Korra asked

**"Right behind you." **A booming voice said.

Korra turned around was stunned to see Kurama now over 30 stories tall and with nine large tails.

"What the heck!" she shouted out.

**"Calm down Avatar, what you see before you is my spirit form. As you know when a spirit crosses over to the human world they become mortals. Here however I begin to regain my powers and form once I step back into it." **Kurama said as he flexed his claws feeling good to be back in his prime or at least a part of it.

"Wow your huge." Korra said.

"I know how you feel I reacted the same way when I first saw him." Aang said.

**"Hm well if you're done admiring how awesome I am which I'm enjoying by the way, can you two now focus on the task at hand." **he asked with annoyance since he didn't want to waste anymore time.

Both avatars nodded before they turned and started walking before they noticed Kurama wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" Korra asked.

Kurama narrowed his eyes which scared Korra, **"I told you bringing you hear was all I'm going to do. From this point on you and Aang will have to continue on your own. It's been awhile since I've been here so I think I'll take a nap while waiting for you to return." **Kurama said as he lied down, took a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

"Fine then see you later." Korra growled as they left.

Korra and Aang walked along as they went where they felt Naruto might be. As they walked Korra looked around the places they passed to see all the unique structures, trees and even some floating rocks.

"This place is so weird but mysterious." Korra suddenly spoke.

"I know what you mean it's so different from are world that it makes you marvel at it's wonders." Aang replied.

"Are there any other spirits around here?"

"Yes but I'm afraid you won't be seeing any of them, since your not completely spiritually here they gone into hiding until you leave." Aang answered.

"Ohh." Korra said a bit sadly since it made her feel like she entered their world illegally or by cheating.

They continued like this for a while until they saw something in the distance and decided to follow the dirt road to the wherever it lead.

They continued walking and what they saw was a large village of some kind.

"Wow." Korra muttered as she looked around.

Aang whistled, "This is a big village…I don't even think it could be considered a village." The monk said and Korra nodded to his statement.

They walked around to see all the structures, homes, stores and many other things.

"This is kind of creepy, this big a village and yet there's not a single living soul out there." Korra said as she shivered from the feeling.

Aang nodded "I know what you mean, this place should be filled with life but it seems devoid of any."

Korra turned to see the large mountain behind the _village_ and saw multiple faces on it and the last one looked like Naruto, but with whisker marks.

She felt something looking at the mountain and ran to the base of it.

"Korra, wait!" Aang shouted as he chased after her.

It was risky running around the Spirit World if you weren't use to it.

Korra gasped when she reached the base, "NARUTO!" she shouted and ran to him.

There was her blonde boyfriend, lying down on a coffin like bed with a dead look in his eyes. He was being guarded by a spiky blonde haired man with blue eyes and a long red haired woman with violet eyes.

She continued running to him, but the man and woman saw her and a powerful wind started to pick up.

"Wha?" Korra muttered before she was hit by a powerful wave of wind and was sent flying twenty feet across the ground.

"Korra!" Aang shouted in concern and ran up to her, "Are you okay?" he questioned as he gave her a quick look over.

"Yeah." She muttered, "What was that?" she asked as she got onto one knee.

Aang looked at the adults in front of Naruto, "It seems as though their protecting him." Aang assumed

"But why?" she asked in a grunt.

**_'Because they are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the first Naruto's birth parents.' _**The voice of Kurama echoed in their minds as he spoke with them telepathically.

"His first parents." Korra muttered as she stood up.

_-Play: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin at 1:00-_

She walked up to them once again as wind began to pick up. She was hit again by the wind, but she crossed her arms over her face and held a horse stance and only skidded across a few feet this time.

She dropped her arms and glared as she ran up to them this time.

A fiercer wind started to hit her and was cutting her now.

She grunted in pain, but kept moving. The wind pushed her, but she used her earth bending to keep her where she was by making a wall of earth in front of her and ran in front of it once the wind died down.

She used her fire bending on her feet to give her a bit of a push.

She finally got a few feet to Naruto, but was stopped by some barrier.

"ARG!" she shouted as she punched the barrier and it shocked her a bit.

"KORRA!" Aang shouted in concern. He tried to move and help her, but whatever Spirit controlled this domain wouldn't let him.

"OPEN!" she shouted, "NOW!" as she jumped back and generated lightning and fired it at the barrier, getting a small crack.

She jumped at it again and tried to pull it open. She managed to get her arm in, "Naruto, Naruto wake up! Wake up and grab my HAND!" she said to him.

Minato and Kushina moved to hold Naruto closer to them, but Naruto's dead eyes started to show some light.

"Korra…" he muttered

"Yes, YES! Come on Naruto, wake up and grab on!" she shouted as another wind started to pick and it started cutting up her arm.

The wind grew stronger and sliced her ribbon, making her hair flow free.

"Korra?" Naruto questioned with more clarity.

"Naruto." She said with a smile.

He looked around and saw the two people hugging him.

"I'm sorry…but you'll have to wait a little longer." He said to them apologetically as they let him go with sad smiles on their faces as they began to fade away.

Naruto jumped off the coffin and grabbed Korra's hand and she pulled him close to her.

_-End I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin-_

"Let's go home" Korra said as all three left the village.

**0 Real World 0**

Korra woke up and noticed that the damage she got in the Spirit World seemed to follow her.

She looked down and smiled as Naruto opened his eyes much to the joy of everyone as they cheered.

"Welcome back…Earth Prince." She said as she leaned down and kissed him.

As Korra let go of the kiss, Naruto smiled to her, "I'm back…Water Princess." He said to her.

**0 Outside 0**

Lin sat down with her legs folded back as Korra took a deep breath and then entered the avatar state and put her hands on Lins forehead and shoulder as her hands glowed from energy bending. After a moment Korra got out of The Avatar State as Lin opened her eyes and stood up.

She turned around and raised her arms in a bending motion as the pillars rose from the ground and levitated in the air. Everyone was in awe at seeing Lin's bending restored after Amon took it from her.

Lin turned to Korra as she put the pillars down. "Thank you, for everything Avatar Korra." she said with a smile.

Korra nodded her head with her own smile as she and everyone turned to Itachi.

"So Itachi do you want your bending back?" Yuki asked him.

"Of course he'll want his bending back, I mean who wouldn't?" Bolin shouted as he thought it was a no brainer.

Itachi turned to Bolin, "Do not presume I can't take care of myself or my wife without it, I've done just fine without it during the war so who's to say I would need it back." he said with annoyance as he didn't like others making important decisions for him.

Everyone was awestruck by what they heard.

"You mean you don't want your bending back?" Korra shouted out in disbelieve.

Itachi turned to her, "I never said that, I'm just trying to make a point about how bending isn't everything to benders." he said with certainty as his eyes briefly looked at Yuki when he said that.

"So do you want it back or do you want to stay as a none bender?" Lin asked

Rather than answering Itachi closed his in deep though as he contemplated regaining his bending. It was true that as a former bender he missed his attachment to one of the elements of nature, but as a person who likes to see things beyond anything else, he thought about continuing to live without it.

The silence lasted for a long while until Itachi made up his mind.

"Alright I chose to regain my bending." Itachi said.

Now Korra looked a bit excited as she wondered how great a bender Itachi was and was looking forward to seeing him demonstrate his skills.

Itachi walked up the steps and took the same position as Lin before Korra reentered the Avatar state and used energybending to restore a person's lost bending.

When she was done Itachi walked down the steps and stood in front of one of the pillars Lin bended.

Everyone was waiting with baited breaths to see Itachi bend.

Itachi took a firebending stance as he reeled his fist back and when they launched it forward everyone got a huge surprise.

Instead of regular fire or even blue fire emerging, black flames erupted from Itachi's fist which struck the pillar and caused it to burst from the power full impact as it crumbled.

"Holy Spirits!" Bolin said.

"He uses black fire." Mako said in awe as he's never seen someone have a color of fire like that before.

It was an amazing sight as he saw Itachi execute other forms and launch more attacks to see how we'll it feels to have his bending back and to see if his skills have gotten rusty from being unable to bend.

When Itachi finished he was pleased by the results, "It seems my bending is still as strong as when it was taken from me." he said as he looked at his hand as he flared a black flame on top before he clenched his fist extinguishing the flame as he reveled in the feeling he now had from feeling one with the sun again.

"Wow Itachi that was awesome I didn't know someone could posses black flames?" Korra asked in excitement from seeing his awesome skills.

"Neither did I before I discovered my bending." Itachi said

"We'll with or without your bending your still my lovely husband so congrats on getting your bending back." Yuki said as she embraced Itachi warmly which he returned after a moment.

**0 Later 0**

Naruto walked around the frozen land as he watched Kurama being chased by the airbending kids and some water tribe kids.

The fox ran up to him and jumped on his head.

**"Break time." **Kurama said to the kids and they whined, but went to do other things.

"You seem to be having fun fur face?" Naruto questioned with a grin.

**"Nonsense, I was merely physically training my future minions." **Kurama said as he averted his eyes from Naruto's.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stared at his hand as a blue hue enveloped it for a second.

"Looks like I have some training to do, huh?" the blonde asked the fox.

Kurama grinned, **"That you do you hairless monkey, that you do. Don't think I'll go easy on you…partner." **He said.

Naruto looked up and gave him a foxy grin, along with his new whisker-like marks on his cheeks; he really did look like a fox.

Since Korra saved him before he could leave for a new world to help, he gained back all his memories.

The form of Chakra was different in this world, but Kurama had told him he would work his ass off to try and control the Chakra in his body like he could in his first life.

"That I do…partner." Naruto said back.

**0**

Lin walked up to Naruto who was looking at the sunset.

"You are so grounded for scaring me like that, you know that right?" she questioned as she hugged him and he hugged back.

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

Lin noticed something was off, "What's wrong?" she asked

"Mom…was dad buried?" he asked carefully.

Lin looked away, "We never found his body." She said in a stoic tone.

"Mom…I think I saw him." he said

Lin looked shocked, "Where?"

"In the Spirit World…he's there, I could feel it." Naruto said as he looked into his mothers' eyes.

**0 To Be Continued… 0**

**(1)- For what Kazuo looks like, look at my profile page.**

**0**

**E4E: Wow this took a lot of work, hope you guys enjoyed season one of the ****_FIRST_**** Naruto/ Korra fic.**

**Don't forget to read some of my other stuff and see if you like it!**

**Remember R&R, No Flames, And Peace Off!**

**Masamunex23- Woooh that's right the final chapter is up so read it and review it cause we want to hear what the people have to say. **

**Let me know what you think about Yuki, Itachi, Kurama and everything else you read in this chapter.**

**0**

**Here is a sneak peek at one of my future projects, guess what it is:**

A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and whisker marks tripled on each cheek sighed in annoyance.

She was wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt worn under a light brown vest with a school emblem on the left side. For bottoms, she wore dark tan pocketed skirt that reached halfway down her thighs with a black leather belt that had a red swirl as the buckle along with white socks leggings and brown shoes.

But what she was wearing wasn't the issue.

What was the issue was that she was currently surrounded by five thug looking teens while the leader seemed to be holding a knife.

"Hey can I go? I have class." The blonde said in a bored tone.

The men just laughed and closed in on her.

She sighed once again and waved her hand in the air.

Five mini explosions happened next to each thug's head, popping their eardrums and knocking them out as some blood dripped from their ears.

The knife in the leaders' hand went flying.

Just then a voice was heard, "Honestly Naruko-san, must be just like Onee-sama?" the elegant voice question.

Naruko turned around to see a girl in the same uniform as her, minus the belt, with brown hair in pig tails with red ribbons.

"Hey I just knocked them out! I didn't fry them like sempai does!" Naruko puffed her cheeks in indignation.

"Well that's true, let's go." The girl said as she placed her hand on Naruko's shoulder and teleported away.

They were at the gate of their middle school and they saw their sempai.

"Hey guys!" An older girl with short chestnut brown hair and brown eyes came up to them.

"Onee-sama~" the pigtailed girl proclaimed as she jumped at the older girl.

The older girl shocked her with electricity before she even made it to her, "Not now Kuroko."

Kuroko was now twitching on the ground and got up after a few minutes.

"Onee-sama your being a bad influence on Naruko-san, as she was doing what you do to thug's this morning. You're both Level 5's and you really should stop using your powers like that." Kuroko reported as she fixed her hair.

"Kuro-chan." Naruko whined with a pout at being tattled on.

"Next thing you know she's going to start wearing these awful shorts you wear." Kuroko added as she teleported behind the older girl and looked up her skirt to see said shorts.

"Kuroko!" the older girl shouted and Kuroko _eeped_ and teleported away as the older girl ran into the school to chase her kohai.

"Ah! Mikoto-sempai, wait for me!" Naruko shouted as she chased Mikoto.

All in all it was just going to be another day for _A Certain Unique Blonde_.

Elsewhere, that knife finally came down and hit the grocery bag of a spiky black haired boy who was walking by.

The eggs, the only item in the bag, fell to the ground and cracked.

The youth fell to his knees and cried out to the heavens.

"Such misfortune!"


End file.
